El último viaje
by Nariko2
Summary: ULTIMO CAPI! Cuando algunos elfos se embarcan en su último viaje hacia Valinor, las cosas allí cambian bastante.... continuación del fic de Nandor, pero con más personajes implicados, como Frodo o Glorfindel...
1. Llegadas

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno, sólo una pequeña advertencia antes de empezar: cada capítulo de este fic estará contado desde diferentes perspectivas. Espero que no sea demasiado lioso y que sea fácil de entender. Dicho esto... Ahí va el capítulo! Espero que les guste  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1 .- Recién llegados...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
El sol brillaba en el cielo y se reflejaba en las aguas cristalinas del mar que chocaban contra las costas de Tirion, la ciudad de los elfos del otro lado del mar. Y ahí estaba yo, en otra aburridísima mañana de mercado, bajo el sol abrasador sin nada mejor que hacer. El mercado de Tirion estaba en una pequeña extensión de terreno, con todo de árboles que privaban que los que estábamos allí todo el día trabajando estuviéramos plenamente expuestos al sol. En ese momento llegaron corriendo Thalion y Neithan. Ellos son dos preciosos gemelos, de ojos azul-gris y pelo castaño.  
  
- ¡Hola Melian! - me saludó Thalion  
  
Él y Neithan me alargaron una flor cada uno  
  
- Es un regalo - explicó Neithan  
  
- Oh! Que bonitas flores! Muchas gracias! - dije yo con una sonrisa  
  
Los dos se pusieron muy contentos al ver que me había gustado  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - me preguntaron  
  
- Pues ya ves, aquí como cada día - saqué unas galletas y les di unas cuantas a cada uno  
  
- ¿Sabes? Hoy llega nuestro tío desde la Tierra Media! Y viene acompañado de su amigo que es un enano! - dijo Neithan con la boca llena  
  
- Bueno... No debes hacerle mucho caso a Nei, no es nuestro tío de verdad, es nuestro padrino. El mejor amigo de nuestro papá. Pero nosotros le llamamos tío con cariño. - dijo Thalion  
  
- Hablas demasiado Thali! - exclamó Neithan enfadado  
  
Yo sonreí ante esa típica pelea de hermanos.  
  
- ¿Así que vuestro padrino es de la Tierra Media? - les pregunté para demostrarles que me interesaba el tema  
  
- Si! Y es alguien muy importante allí. Es príncipe de un bosque, y también participó en algo así como una guerra de un anillo - dijo Thalion  
  
- Se llama la Guerra del Anillo - dije yo. Sabía todo lo referente a ella puesto que tiempo atrás llegó Frodo aquí, quien fue el portador del anillo y me contó todo lo referente a la guerra.  
  
- Eso, eso! - exclamaron los dos niños a la vez. Se acercaron a mi con una sonrisa  
  
- "Vaya... ¿Qué querrán esta vez?" - me pregunté  
  
- ¿Nos puedes volver a contar la historia de porque tu pelo es negro y todos los demás que nacieron aquí lo tienen amarillo? - me preguntó Thalion  
  
- ¿Otra vez? Os lo he contado miles de veces! - exclamé yo - Y no se llama amarillo, se dice rubio.  
  
- Lo que sea. Cuéntanoslo, Melian!  
  
Nunca me pude resistir a estos dos. Aunque siempre he pensado que son un poco raros, porque normalmente los elfos, sean pequeños o grandes nunca son tan abiertos con los demás.... Suelen ser más callados, más reservados En fin, al final decidí contarles la historia. Thalion y Neithan se sentaron sobre mi regazo y se dispusieron a escuchar la historia (aunque juraría que ya se la sabían de memoria)  
  
- Pues veréis, el abuelo de mi abuelo no era un vanyar, sino un elfo gris, uno de los elfos sindar.  
  
- Ah! Nuestro papá también es sindar! - exclamó Thalion  
  
- No la interrumpas Thali! - exclamó Neithan  
  
Thalion le sacó la lengua a su hermano, pero yo pude continuar.  
  
- Pues resulta que el abuelo de mi abuelo tenía el pelo negro, porque no era de los vanyar. Y esa característica del pelo negro se fue guardando dentro de las mamás hasta que salí yo con el mismo pelo que el abuelo de mi abuelo  
  
- ¿Entonces este pelo es el del abuelo de tu abuelo? - preguntó Neithan tocándome el pelo que ese día lo llevaba con un recogido de trencitas.  
  
Yo me eché a reír.  
  
- No "es" su pelo, sino que es del mismo color! - dije  
  
- Pero nuestro papá también es sindar y tiene el pelo rubio! - exclamó Thalion  
  
- Eso es porque todos los sindar no tienen porque ser de pelo negro. También hay con el pelo rubio y con el pelo castaño como vosotros.  
  
- Ah! - parecía que los dos lo habían entendido ya  
  
Entonces llegó una mujer, si, una mujer, no era una elfa.  
  
- Thali! Nei! ¿Ya estáis molestando?  
  
- No estamos haciendo nada malo mamá! - dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
Así que yo no me equivocaba. Los chicos eran medio-elfos, porque su madre era una mujer mortal.  
  
- Oh! No molestan en absoluto señora - dije con educación - Al contrario, me gusta que vengan a verme. Me han estado contando muchas cosas  
  
- Creo que se parecen demasiado a su padre...- dijo la mujer con un suspiro - Anda niños! Tenemos que ir a buscar a papá y luego iremos hacia el puerto  
  
- Adiós Melian - los niños se despidieron de mi con la mano - Nos vamos a esperar a nuestro tío al puerto! Después ya volveremos!  
  
Cuando se hubieron marchado me quedé sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que esos niños se parecieran a su padre? Es que había otro elfo así de raro? Al menos yo no lo conocía... Cuando Thalion y Neithan se hubieron marchado llegó Frodo. Le saludé con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Hola Melian! - me saludó él - ¿Qué tal todo?  
  
- Pues ya ves.. No hay mucho trabajo esta mañana. - contesté yo - ¿Te quedas un rato?  
  
- Si no te importa... Sabes que me gusta mucho hablar contigo - dijo Frodo - ¿Qué hay de nuevo?  
  
- Pues no mucho desde ayer - contesté yo  
  
- Dicen que hoy llegan los últimos elfos de Endor - dijo Frodo muy emocionado  
  
- Pronto no cabremos aquí... - murmuré - ¿Pero porqué te alegra tanto que lleguen más elfos? ¿No tienes suficientes con los que somos aquí?  
  
- La verdad es que yo conocí a varios elfos durante mi aventura, y ni Legolas ni Glorfindel han llegado aún... Por tanto deben venir con los último...  
  
- Ahora que lo dices... me enteré que hoy llega alguien que participó en la Guerra del Anillo  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Y de quien se trata?  
  
- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé... ¿Sabes esos medio-elfos gemelos?  
  
Frodo asintió  
  
- Pues su padrino es el que llega. Se ve que es el mejor amigo de su padre, y que viene acompañado de un enano... ¿tu crees? ¿Desde cuando los enanos pueden venir a Tirion?  
  
- Espera, espera.. ¿Dijiste que viene acompañado de un enano? - preguntó Frodo  
  
- Eso me dijeron... ¿Pero cuantos elfos conoces tu que se lleven bien con un enano? - yo lo encontraba del todo imposible. Claro que nunca había cruzado ni media palabra con uno. Ni siquiera había visto a ninguno.  
  
- ¡Creo que sé quien es! - exclamó Frodo - ¿Te dijeron algo más acerca de él? ¿Si era príncipe o algo así?  
  
- Ahora que lo mencionas si que me dijeron que era príncipe de un bosque - dije yo  
  
- ¡Es Legolas! ¡Y viene con Gimli! - Frodo parecía muy feliz  
  
- Frodo... ¿Estás bien? - le miré preocupada. Parecía demasiado exaltado  
  
- Si son quienes creo, son mis viejos compañeros!  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que también estaban en la Comunidad contigo? - pregunté impresionada  
  
- Por supuesto! Eran los representantes de los elfos y de los enanos respectivamente! Tengo que decírselo a Gandalf... ¿Le has visto?  
  
- Desde ayer no - contesté yo.  
  
- Me tengo que ir! Adiós! - Frodo se marchó corriendo  
  
- Adiós Frodo... - dije yo mientras miraba sorprendida como Frodo se alejaba corriendo.  
  
Ese día pasó sin más acontecimientos remarcables. Ya para cuando me iba a casa me tropecé con Neithan  
  
- ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? - le pregunté  
  
- A casa a cenar. Hoy hay una de esas cenas grandes para celebrar que ha llegado el tío Legolas y su amigo Gimli el señor enano. ¿Quieres venir? A mamá y a papá seguro que no les importará - me dijo él  
  
- Es que en casa me esperan. Muchas gracias de todos modos - le dije sonriendo  
  
- Nei! Que haces? Anda ven! - una voz salió de la enorme casa que teníamos delante  
  
- ¡Ya voy! - gritó el elfo - Ese era mi tío. Ven al menos y te lo presentaré.  
  
- ¿Es que esa es tu casa? - dije mirando sorprendida la enorme casa que tenía delante Era de paredes blancas, con adornos de mithril. Las escaleras eran de cristal, como todas en Tirion y aún con la luz del sol que ya se escondía se podía ver como brillaba un enorme surtidor en medio del jardín que estaba echo todo de oro.  
  
- Claro! ¿No te la había enseñado nunca? Ven! Conocerás a mi tío Legolas - insistió Neithan  
  
- Es que tengo un poco de prisa - la verdad es que el aspecto de la casa me había dejado sorprendida, y a mi los lujos y las riquezas me hacían sentir incomoda, así que decidí no entrar - Pero seguro que si tu tío se queda a vivir aquí ya le conoceré - empecé a caminar  
  
Thalion salió de la casa en aquel momento  
  
- Nei! Todos te estamos esperando! - entonces se fijó en mi - Oh! Hola Melian! ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros?  
  
- No, ya le he dicho a tu hermano que quizá otro día. Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer  
  
- Mañana te pasaremos a visitar! ¿verdad Thali? - oí que decía Neithan  
  
- Por supuesto! Hasta mañana Melian! - gritó Thalion  
  
- Adiós chicos! - me despedí de ellos con una sonrisa y continué caminando calle abajo hasta mi casa, que aunque mucho más humilde, a mi me resultaba más cómoda, y no tan abrumadora...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
No cabía en mi de alegría. Al final era verdad! Podría volver a ver a mis compañeros! Aunque sólo fueran Legolas y Gimli y no fueran todos me sentía igual de dichoso. Nunca había corrido tanto buscando a Gandalf, pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre que lo buscaba no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Recorrí todas las calles de la ciudad, fui hasta la casa donde él vivía... nada. Y entonces se me ocurrió una genial idea... Gandalf siempre solía estar en la biblioteca de Tirion, consultando pesados libros. La biblioteca era un edificio grande y magnífico, de paredes blancas con adornos plateados y unas grandes puertas de madera ribeteadas de oro. En el interior había diversas salas, todas muy amplias y con estanterías de madera que llegaban al techo repletas de libros. Había mesas repartidas todo lo largo de las salas. Sentado tranquilamente con unos pergaminos delante fue donde encontré a Gandalf. Me acerqué a él y susurré intentando no alzar demasiado la voz :  
  
- Legolas y Gimli llegan hoy!  
  
- Ya lo sabía - dijo él tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
- ¿Y cuando llegan? - pregunté impaciente  
  
- Creo que ya están aquí - contestó el mago  
  
- ¿¡Qué?! - se me olvidó de bajar la voz  
  
- Shhh! - el elfo encargado de la biblioteca me miró con mala cara  
  
- Baja la voz Frodo... - Gandalf parecía divertido, y yo ignoraba el motivo...  
  
- Tenemos que irlos a esperar al puerto! - dije yo muy emocionado  
  
Gandalf dobló los pergaminos con cuidado y me miró  
  
- Vamos al puerto si quieres - dijo con un suspiro  
  
Así que salí de la biblioteca sin decir nada más y me dirigí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis cortas piernecitas hacia el puerto. Gandalf me seguía de cerca El puerto era un lugar agradable, el olor de mar y de sal se mezclaba con el de comida de las numerosas tiendas de comida que había cerca. Había carteles que indicaban de donde venían las naves y los barcos que estaban allí, y los elfos encargados del puerto andaban cantando alegremente todo el día.  
  
- ¿Qué barco es? - pregunté mirando a Gandalf  
  
- Busca el cartel tu mismo... - me respondió él, como si no tuviera ganas de ayudarme  
  
Lo miré pensando que nunca llegaría a comprender al mago, pero luego empecé a buscar. Al fin di con el cartel que ponía "Provinente de Endor" pero ya había toda una multitud de elfos que acababan de desembarcar allí, Me esforcé para buscar con la vista a mis compañeros, pero no conseguí distinguirlos.  
  
- ¿Los ves, Gandalf? - pregunté impaciente  
  
- No, Frodo, me temo que hemos llegado demasiado tarde... Ya los buscaremos mañana, cuando estemos descansados...  
  
- Pero Gandalf... - empecé a protestar  
  
- Mañana Frodo.... - dicho esto el mago se alejó, hasta que lo perdí de vista entre la multitud  
  
Lancé un suspiro de resignación... ¿Había conseguido llevar a cabo una misión que decían imposible y no sería capaz de encontrar a Legolas y Gimli? ¡De ninguna manera! Me acerqué a la elfa que estaba limpiando la pasarela del barco  
  
- Perdone... - dije en un intento de llamar su atención  
  
Ella se giró hacia mi  
  
- ¿Si? - dijo con esa voz melodiosa que sólo tienen los elfos  
  
- ¿Sabe si en este barco viajaba Legolas hijo de Thranduil, príncipe del Bosque Negro? - pregunté en mi tono más educado  
  
- No señor, su majestad el príncipe Legolas se construyó él mismo un navío y vino en él acompañado de un enano. Llegó antes que nosotros, pues partió de Endor antes también  
  
- Muchas gracias por la información - le dije  
  
Y al ir a girarme para volver a casa choqué con alguien y me fui de culos al suelo.  
  
- Lo siento... - murmuré levantando la vista  
  
Entonces me quedé completamente sorprendido.... Más incluso que si me hubieran dicho que Sauron había vuelto al poder.... porqué había chocado con una hobbit!!! Y una hobbit aparentemente muy rara... No por su aspecto, puesto que el cabello rizado de color castaño y todo lo demás era perfectamente normal... Pero sus ropas si era extrañas... No eran ropas de la Comarca o de Bree, no eran típicas de hobbits... Se parecían extrañamente a ropas elficas!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
A través de una de las ventanas pude ver como Thalion y Neithan se despedían de una elfa más o menos de mi edad. Llevaba su pelo negro recogido con algunas trencitas y se despidió de mis sobrinitos con una sonrisa y pude ver como se le formaban dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, exactamente igual que a Nandor cuando sonreía. Por alguna extraña razón, yo no pude evitar sonreír también.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Gimli llegando por detrás  
  
- Nada - dije yo algo avergonzado apartándome de la ventana y dejando la cortina en su sitio.  
  
Gimli se acercó para ver que estaba mirando con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Ni yo mismo comprendía lo que me había pasado momentos antes. Por suerte la elfa ya se había marchado y los niños entraron corriendo  
  
- ¿Con quien hablabais? - no pude reprimir la pregunta  
  
- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! - exclamó Nei  
  
Y dicho eso se fueron corriendo hacia el comedor Vaya... Me había quedado sin saber quien era esa elfa. Me encogí de hombros pensando que tampoco me interesaba por nada su nombre ni quien era... Y luego me encaminé hacia el comedor seguido de Gimli que me iba echando miradas de incomprensión Entramos en el comedor y nos sentamos tranquilamente en la mesa. Laurelyn trajo la cena y en seguida empezamos a comer.  
  
- Espero que hayas tenido un viaje agradable y tranquilo - dijo ella  
  
- Todo ha ido muy bien señora, y muchas gracias otra vez por su hospitalidad - dijo Gimli muy cortésmente  
  
- Me alegro, pero a pesar de esto deberéis estar cansados ¿no? - dijo Nandor  
  
- Sí, de echo estoy deseando tomar por mi cuenta una cama como dios manda... Creo que no volveré a levantarme hasta mañana muy tarde.... - dije yo  
  
- Pero tío Legolas... ¡Prometiste contarnos con todo detalle tus aventuras durante la guerra de ese anillo - protestó Thali  
  
- Se llama la Guerra del Anillo, y ya os lo contaré cuando queráis - dije yo sonriendo... ¡Me encantaba la forma con que decían tío Legolas! Estaba orgulloso de tener unos sobrinos tan listos y simpáticos  
  
- Si nos llevas tu hoy a la cama nos la puedes contar! - exclamó Nei  
  
- Está bien - dije yo  
  
- ¡Genial! - exclamaron los dos a la vez - Pero también se la tendrás que contar a Melian. A ella también le encantan las historias!  
  
¿Melian? Ese nombre.... El mismo que el de la elfa de mi sueño... Ese sueño tan extraño que tuve al volver a casa después de mi visita a Fangorn con Gimli...  
  
- ¿Quién es Melian? - pregunté sin querer  
  
Vi como Nandor me miraba comprendiendo porqué me había interesado por quien era...  
  
- Una amiga nuestra  
  
Ah! Una elfa pequeña entonces... Pero no dejaba de ser curioso que tuviera ese nombre.... No pensé más en el tema. Entonces Thalion y Neithan me empezaron a contar una curiosa historia acerca de que Melian tenía el pelo negro porqué era el pelo de su abuelo y no se que cosas.... Al final, aunque pareciera imposible los niños se calmaron y empezaron a dormirse en las sillas.  
  
- Venga niños... Ya es hora de ir a dormir - dijo Laurelyn  
  
- Nos lleva el tío Legolas! - dijo Thali despertándose por completo  
  
- Quizá deberíamos dejar la historia para otro día... Tenéis cara de cansados - dije yo  
  
- No tenemos nada de nada de sueño! - dijo Nei al acto - Mira!  
  
Los dos niños abrieron los ojos tanto como pudieron. No pude evitar reírme.... Se parecían como dos gotas de agua a Nandor cuando tenía su edad! Así es como por primera vez en mi vida me encontré contándoles cuentos a dos niños antes de ir a dormir... Y la verdad es que me gustó bastante... Los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos en el trozo en que llegábamos a Lothlórien. Me marché sin hacer mucho ruido y con una sonrisa en los labios... Vivir en Tirion al fin y al cabo no estaría tan mal...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ruby *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
Levanté la vista para ver quien era que se había disculpado y descubrí que era un hobbit... Pero no un hobbit cualquiera! Me estaba mirando como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o algo parecido  
  
- Tendrías que ir con más cuidado Frodo Bolsón - dije yo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó él  
  
- Tu a mi no, seguro... ¿Pero hay algún hobbit que no te conozca a ti? - contesté  
  
- Creí que era el único hobbit aquí... ¿Cómo es que has abandonado la Comarca? - me preguntó él  
  
- Simplemente porqué nunca he estado en la Comarca - contesté yo haciéndome la misteriosa - Y ahora si me disculpas me están esperando  
  
Y me marché, tan simple como esto. No hay que decir que fue en contra de mi voluntad. Siempre he tenido una admiración secreta hacia Frodo Bolsón... Lo que hizo fue muy valiente... Y mi sueño desde que supe todo lo que hizo fue conocerle. Y cuando lo conozco ¿qué hago? Marcharme en seguida... Pero no fue del todo mi culpa... Los elfos siempre me han enseñado una de sus mayores cualidades.... Ser misteriosa. Sí, los elfos. Ellos me criaron desde que yo era una hobbit muy pequeña. Mis padres murieron siendo yo muy pequeña y me enviaron a vivir con mis tíos, pero como que a mi no me gustaba nada esa familia me escapé. Un grupo de elfos me encontró vagando por los bosques y me recogieron, y después que yo les contara mi historia y les rogase que no me hicieran volver con mis tíos supongo que les daría pena y se quedaron conmigo. O sea que pasé gran parte de mi vida en Lórien.  
  
- ¿Con quien hablabas? - me preguntó Lindórië, la elfa que había cuidado de mi siempre  
  
- Con Frodo - me limité a decir yo  
  
- ¿Frodo? - se extrañó ella  
  
- Eso he dicho  
  
- Recuérdame algo de él - me pidió Lindórië Entonces me lancé a decir todo lo que sabía de Frodo, aunque juraría que se lo había contado mil veces a Lindórië, ella tenía muy mala memoria, y era muy despistada. Seguramente no sabía que en su tiempo fue el Portador del Anillo.  
  
- Hobbit de la Comarca, Portador del Anillo, Amigo de los Elfos y héroe, hijo único de Drogo Bolsón y Prímula Brandigamo. En 2980, a la muerte de sus padres, fue adoptado por su primo Bilbo y se fue a vivir con él a Bolsón Cerrado. En 3001, cuando Bilbo abandonó la Comarca, Frodo heredó todos sus bienes, incluyendo Bolsón Cerrado y el Anillo Único. En 3018 siguiendo el consejo de Gandalf partió hacia Rivendel con el nombre de Sotomonte para escapar de los Nazgûl....  
  
- Para, para! - me interrumpió Lindórië - Ahora ya se de quien me hablas. ¿Pero cómo te sabes toda su vida?  
  
- Me resultó muy interesante... Y investigué todo lo que pude acerca de él, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces - dije yo con resignación  
  
- Lo que no entiendo es que esté aquí...  
  
Suspiré... No tenía remedio!  
  
- Llevo todo el viaje diciéndote que estaba deseando conocer a Frodo! - exclamé  
  
- Ah! ¿Era de ese de quien me hablabas?  
  
- ¡Claro! - exclamé  
  
- Puede que si... Ahora vamos! Necesitamos descansar después de este largo viaje Seguí a Lindórië con resignación hacia la que tenía que ser a partir de ese día nuestra casa  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Miré con un suspiro a mi alrededor... ¡Que distinto era todo aquí! Acababa de llegar y ya echaba de menos Imladris...  
  
- ¡Ungalad!  
  
Vi a Lindórië que me llamaba, estaba junto a Ruby, la hobbit de la que se había cuidado desde hacia algún tiempo. Me acerqué a ella. Ella era mi prima de Lórien, y aunque desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba partir a Valinor había permanecido dispuesta a que partiéramos juntas. Sabía que yo había tenido mis motivos para haber querido embarcarme con los últimos elfos que quedaban en Endor.... Aunque ese motivo sólo lo sabía yo... Todo el mundo tiene sus secretos, y ese era el mío.  
  
- ¡Por fin estamos en Tirion! - exclamó ella  
  
- Sí... Genial... - murmuré yo distraídamente observando detenidamente la multitud de mi alrededor  
  
- Ruby y yo ya nos íbamos a casa. ¿Vienes con nosotras o te quedas un rato por aquí? - me preguntó Lindórië  
  
- No; vengo con vosotras. A mi también me hace falta descansar - dije al no encontrar lo que buscaba.  
  
La que seria nuestra casa no era demasiado grande, pero para mi ya estaba bien, nunca me habían acostumbrado a grandes lujos. Durante todo el camino, Ruby no había parado de hablar acerca de Frodo; al parecer estaba eufórica por haberle conocido.  
  
- ¿No será que te gusta Frodo? - pregunté yo francamente divertida con la situación  
  
- ¡No! - exclamó ella ligeramente sonrojada - No se debe confundir amor con admiración  
  
La miré sonriente unos momentos... Ya de por si estos hobbits me parecían monísimos, pero cuando se avergonzaban por algo y se sonrojaban aún lo eran más, y yo le tenía especial cariño a esa hobbit  
  
- Por lo que parece todas las casa de alrededor son de gente de Imladris - me explicó Lindórië  
  
- Puede que estuvieras mejor junto a tu gente de Lórien - en realidad me sentía algo culpable que se preocupara tanto por mi. Desde que mis padres murieron había estado visitando muy a menudo Imladris para ver como estaba, aunque de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
- Si tu estás bien aquí yo también - dijo ella  
  
Escogí una agradable estancia para que fuera mi habitación, tenía una ventana muy grande y desde ella podía ver todas las casas de los elfos que una vez habían vivido en Imladris. Me deshice el peinado muy lentamente, y dejé mi larga y oscura melena suelta, me cambié el vestido que había llevado durante todo el viaje y me apoyé en el alfeizar de la ventana. Observé con detenimiento todas las casas... ¿En cual viviría él.....? Mi pensamiento voló directamente a pensar en él, y poco a poco una sonrisa se me fue formando en los labios...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Gimli *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Hay que ver lo que se hace por amistad.... ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que acabaría en la ciudad de los elfos al otro lado del mar? Aunque a decir verdad me alegraba el haber venido... Además Legolas me lo había pedido muy insistentemente y no le podía decir que no... Porque allí en la Tierra Media ya no tenía nada que hacer... bueno, a parte de mi padre... ¿quién quedaba? A parte había podido conocer el famoso Nandor... ese elfo de quien Legolas me hablaba noche y día... Y a decir verdad tenía un encanto de hijos! En verme se había divertido como nunca tirándome de la barba y Legolas se había puesto un poco celoso porqué por un momento habían dejado de hacerle caso a él. La esposa de Nandor también es amable como pocas mujeres... Aunque claro que no se puede comparar con la dama Galadriel... ¡No hay mujer como ella! Aunque la dama Laurelyn también es muy bella, tiene una belleza casi élfica, y eso que no tiene ni tan siquiera parientes medio elfos... En ese momento, Legolas volvió de contarles el cuento antes de dormir a sus sobrinos  
  
- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - le pregunté distraídamente mientras seguía guardando mis cosas en el armario  
  
- Se quedaron dormidos cuando llegamos a Lothlórien - dijo él  
  
- Una auténtica lástima! - exclamé yo - ¿No les llegaste a hablar de la Dama?  
  
- Pues no, la verdad. Me quedé en cuando nos encontramos con Haldir - contestó él dejando escapar una leve carcajada  
  
- En ese caso te pediré que me dejes a mi el honor de hablarles de ella - dije decididamente  
  
- Por supuesto mi amigo! Nadie mejor que tu para ese trozo - dijo él  
  
Entonces bostezó  
  
- Creo que hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo... Estoy agotado... - dijo él con expresión somnolienta  
  
- Creo que los siglos empiezan a pesarte amigo... - comenté yo - Cuando estábamos en la Comunidad no te oí quejarte ni una sola vez de cansancio  
  
Legolas me miró un momento, se frotó los ojos y sonrió  
  
- Buenas noches... - y cerró la puerta tras de si  
  
Los elfos pueden ser muy amables, pero nunca tendrán la resistencia de un enano. ¡Nunca!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Había sido un día duro, sin duda... Pero no podía quejarme... Había deseado embarcarme hacia Valinor, desde que el señor Elrond se marchó. Pero tenía mis obligaciones en Imladris, y tuve que quedarme junto a Elladan y Elrohir a ayudarlos, puesto que no tenían mucha experiencia a llevar toda una ciudad. Pero por fin, los últimos nos habíamos embarcado, y Imladris había quedado vacía. Algunos de los elfos de allí se habían marchado contra su voluntad, y eso no me gustaba... Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto... No podían permanecer en Imladris si ya no quedaba nadie allí... Cuando al llegar había ido a ver a Elrond, para informarle que ya estábamos todos allí él me ofreció una lujosa casa, muy cerca de la suya, pero yo preferí irme a una casita mucho más simple, pero junto a toda la gente de Imladris con la que había convivido toda la vida, junto a mi hermana Mellyrn, que ya estaba allí desde hacía tiempo Me alegré muchísimo de verla  
  
- ¿Te crees que son horas de llegar? Creí que cuando me dijiste que te reunirías conmigo muy pronto aquí quería decir pronto  
  
Sonreí. Ya me esperaba un recibimiento de este tipo por parte de mi hermana  
  
- Yo también me alegro de verte hermanita - dije  
  
- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así! - dijo ella con mal humor  
  
- ¿Cómo no te gusta que te llame hermanita? - bueno, la verdad es que tenía ganas de una pelea entre hermanos después de tanto tiempo  
  
Mellyrn me dio un golpe en el brazo  
  
- ¿Quieres ver como esta noche duermes en la calle?  
  
- Vamos, no te enfades. Sabes que lo digo en broma - no me apetecía nada dormir en la calle después del viaje que me había dejado bastante cansado - ¿Qué hay para cenar?  
  
- Para ti nada. Sólo tengo cena para mi. Si me hubieses avisado que llegabas hoy... - contestó ella haciéndose la ofendida  
  
Así que esa noche, cansado y con mucho sueño me encontré en la cocina preparándome la cena yo mismo. Por eso, y teniendo en cuenta de que nunca se me ha dado nada bien cocinar, no es extraño que en cuanto puse el plato encima de la mesa mi hermana lo mirara arrugando la nariz en un gesto de desaprobación.  
  
- ¡Que asco! - exclamó  
  
La verdad es que también tenía un gusto muy.... peculiar. Pero me lo comí sin decir nada, y luego me levanté dispuesto a irme a dormir  
  
- Glorfindel...  
  
- ¿Si? - miré a mi hermana un momento  
  
- Me alegro de que estés aquí - dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
- Yo también.... Buenas noches  
  
- Buenas noches  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno! Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic! Creo que sólo hacen falta algunas aclaraciones... En realidad no creo que Glorfindel tuviera una hermana, pero como que no he encontrado en ningún sitio su familia o algo explícito acerca de él yo si que le puse hermana, porqué... bueno, en realidad me hacía ilusión. Mmmm.... No sé... si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden enviarme un mail, o simplemente dejarla en un review. Espero que les haya gustado!!!! Dejen reviews por favor!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*- 


	2. Cruce de caminos

Capítulo 2 .- Cruce de caminos  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
La mañana siguiente, mientras yo estaba desayunando, llegaron Thalion y Neithan con unas sonrisas tipo "angelito"  
  
- Vaya... ¿Qué querrán ahora? - pensé entonces  
  
- Buenos días tío Legolas... ¿Has dormido bien? - me preguntó Thali con demasiada educación para que yo no empezara a sospechar que tramaban algo  
  
- Sí, muy bien - contesté yo con una sonrisa - Por cierto, ¿no habréis visto a vuestro padre o a Gimli esta mañana por casualidad?  
  
- Vimos a Gimli que se iba con mamá. Creo que la iba a ayudar a arreglar una de las puertas del jardín y papá debe de estar haciendo la compra  
  
- ¿Nandor haciendo la compra? - dejé escapar una carcajada  
  
- Mamá siempre lo manda a él a comprar. Y nosotros muchas veces le acompañamos. Pero hoy no, porqué te tenemos que enseñar la ciudad! - dijo Nei  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! En cuanto me acabe el desayuno nos vamos - dije yo muy contento... La verdad es que apenas conocía a mis sobrinos, pero ya lo adoraba  
  
- ¿Entonces no nos mandas tareas por hacer? - Thali parecía muy sorprendido  
  
- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? - pregunté yo  
  
- Pues porqué es lo que hace mamá. Si queremos salir tenemos que limpiar el jardín, o ordenar nuestra habitación o algo así... - explicó Nei  
  
- Vaya! Así que veníais con esas caritas porqué yo no os pusiera trabajo! - reí de buena gana ante las ideas que tenían ese par - Tranquilos que ni pensaba hacerlo ni lo haré  
  
Los niños parecían encantados  
  
- ¡Eres el mejor tío Legolas! - exclamaron a la vez, y me abrazaron uno por cada lado  
  
Y en ese momento me creí el elfo más dichoso de todo Valinor.  
  
Por eso, hice lo único que podía hacer para complacer a mis sobrinitos, terminarme el desayuno rápidamente para que ellos me pudieran enseñar bien la ciudad.  
  
Me quedé completamente asombrado y maravillado con la belleza de la ciudad. Todas las casas, las torres y distintas construcciones eran de paredes y fachadas blancas como la nieve, y todas las escaleras estaban echas de cristal, que con la luz del sol brillaban como si fueran diamantes. La ciudad se encontraba sobre la colina de Túna en Calacirya, el Paso de la Luz. Pero lo que en verdad más me fascinaba era el mar que bañaba sus costas. Me podría haber pasado horas ese mismo día observándolo si no hubiera sido porqué Thalion y Neithan no tenían nada de paciencia. Me enseñaron también la plaza principal, a la que conducían un sinfín de escaleras que venían de todas partes. Allí en la plaza había algunos niños elfos que jugaban. Mis sobrinos no tardaron en presentarme a sus amigos como el elfo que salvó todo Endor. Yo quise decir que no fue en absoluto mérito mío, pero no quisieron ni oír hablar de eso. Y por último me condujeron al mercado. Nunca había visto nada igual. De echo sólo había visto el mercado que se hacía una vez a la semana en el Bosque Negro, nada a comparar con este que era a diario.  
  
- ¡Ven! Vamos a ver a Melian! - dijo Nei muy contento  
  
Los niños me condujeron hasta un puesto donde vendían galletas y dulces diversos. Había una elfa rubia.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Melian? - preguntó impacientemente Thali  
  
- Ha ido a por más galletas al almacén. Al parecer los elfos que llegaron ayer sienten verdadera afición por las galletas. Mientras, yo le vigilo el puesto para que ningún ladronzuelo le robe nada - dijo la elfa mientras miraba sonriente a mis sobrinitos  
  
- ¿Queréis unas galletas? - les pregunte yo  
  
- No hace falta, cuando venga Melian nos invitará! - dijo muy contento Nei  
  
- ¡Ahí viene! - dijo la elfa rubia señalando hacia la derecha  
  
Lo único que pude ver fueron unas piernas.... La elfa que debía ser Melian venía cargando con un inmenso montón de cajas que ni siquiera le permitían ver... Se debía conocer muy bien el camino... Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que no era una elfa pequeña como me había imaginado! Debía tener más o menos mi edad...  
  
- ¿Esa de las cajas es Melian? - le pregunté a los niños  
  
- Por supuesto! Ya verás... Es muy guapa! - dijo Thali  
  
La elfa rubia se echó a reír con el comentario del niño. Pero yo no le hice demasiado caso...¿Y si esta Melian era la de mi sueño?....  
  
En ese momento vi como la elfa perdía el equilibrio con las cajas y amenazaban en caer todas al suelo. Reaccioné rápidamente y corrí hacia donde estaba ella cogiendo algunas cajas del montón.  
  
- Permítame que la ayude señorita - le dije cortésmente  
  
Pero entonces me percaté que la elfa no sé parecía en nada a la de mi sueño, y aunque era guapa, tal y como había apuntado Thali... No era la que me esperaba... Ah! Pero era la elfa que la noche anterior había visto hablando con Thalion y Neithan fuera de casa! Lo que ya no llevaba el recogido de trencitas, sino que se había recogido toda su melena en una cola.  
  
- Muchas gracias - dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Miré al elfo que me había salvado de estar lo menos una hora recogiendo galletas rotas del suelo... Era rubio y guapo y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo despejado un día de verano... Le sonreí dándole las gracias. Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir nada más, Thalion y Neithan se me acercaron.  
  
- ¿Nos das algunas galletas? - preguntaron a la vez  
  
- ¡No debéis pedir las galletas! Ya os las dará si quiere. Eso es de mala educación - les regañó el elfo  
  
- Pero.... - los niños se quedaron como decepcionados  
  
- Oh! No pasa nada. Es culpa mía. Creo que les he mal acostumbrado.... Siempre que vienen les doy galletas. - dije  
  
Pero entonces entendí algo que por algún extraño motivo no me gustó nada de nada.... El elfo era su padre.... El que yo aún no conocía.... Y entonces un pensamiento que me confundió acudió a mi mente...  
  
- "Que suerte tiene esa mujer..."  
  
Dejamos las cajas justo detrás de la mesa y saqué unas cuantas para dárselas a los niños.  
  
- Gracias Melian! - dijeron a la vez  
  
Yo sonreí con esa costumbre que tenían los hermanos de hablar a la vez. Me hacían muchísima gracia.  
  
- ¿Quieres una? - le dijeron a su padre  
  
- No gracias... Son vuestras - dijo él sonriendo  
  
- Si quieres también te puedo dar algunas a ti - dije mirando sonriente al elfo  
  
- No gracias. No hace demasiado que he desayunado... - me respondió  
  
Entonces me avergoncé de haber flirteado ni que fuera un poquito con el elfo... ¡En que estaba pensando! Que estaba casado y tenía dos hijos preciosos! Para ocultar mi vergüenza, empecé a ordenar las galletas que acababa de traer.  
  
- ¿Te ayudo? - me preguntó Edhel, mi mejor amiga, que había estado vigilando mi puesto mientras yo iba a buscar las galletas.  
  
- No hace falta... - dije fingiendo estar muy concentrada en la tarea  
  
Pero notaba la mirada del elfo fija en mi, y noté que me estaba poniendo algo colorada... Pero al levantar la vista para mirarlo vi que Frodo se acercaba. Hice ademán de saludarlo, pero él me hizo un gesto para que disimulara y no dijera nada....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Me había pasado toda la mañana dando vueltas por Tirion buscando a Legolas y Gimli, pero parecía como si los Valar no quisieran que me encontrase con mis compañeros.... Pero cuando ya, cansado de andar me disponía a ir a ver a Melian... Veo ni más ni menos que la inconfundible figura de Legolas, que estaba parado justo delante del puesto de Melian!!!  
  
Me alegré tantísimo de verle que decidí acercarme sigilosamente por detrás para darle una sorpresa...  
  
Hice un gesto a Melian para que no dijera nada y que no estropeara el momento... Y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le di un buen golpe en la espalda. Él se giró al instante, y creó que se quedó literalmente sin palabras al verme...  
  
- Estoy muy contento de volver a verte mi viejo amigo - dije con una sonrisa  
  
- Frodo! - exclamó él con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? - le pregunté  
  
- Pues terminando unos asuntos pendientes.... - respondió él  
  
- Escucha... ¿Vamos a buscar a Gimli y os venís a casa? Seguro que a Gandalf también le alegrará mucho volverte a ver - propuse yo - Os podéis quedar a comer  
  
- Pues claro! Tenemos mucho que hablar! Venga vamos! Avisaré a Laurelyn que hoy no comeremos en casa y listo! Venga niños! Andando para casa!  
  
- ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí un rato más con Melian? - le preguntó Nei  
  
- Es que la vais a molestar, y tampoco me hace ninguna gracia que tengáis que volver a casa solos - dijo Legolas  
  
- ¡Oh no! A mi no me molestan en absoluto - dijo Melian al momento  
  
- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Legolas otra vez  
  
- Por supuesto! Me gustan que estén aquí. Son un verdadero encanto - agregó Melian  
  
- ¿Verdad que si? - dijo Legolas con tanto orgullo que casi parecía su padre...  
  
- Y luego cuando quieran volver ya los acompañaré yo hasta su casa - se ofreció Melian  
  
- Pues muchas gracias - dijo Legolas mirando a Melian con una sonrisa  
  
- No hay de que - dijo Melian devolviéndole la sonrisa  
  
Los observé un momento... ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o....? ¡Pero que cosas pensaba! Si se acababan de conocer!  
  
Legolas se despidió de Melian y de los niños y nos dirigimos a la casa de Nandor, donde se alojaba temporalmente hasta que terminasen la construcción de la suya propia. En seguida pude distinguir a Gimli en el jardín de la casa, acompañado por una mujer que supuse debía ser la esposa de Nandor.  
  
- Buenos días, Gimli - le saludé cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca  
  
El enano se giró. Al verme fue más rápido en reaccionar de lo que había estado Legolas.  
  
- ¡Por las barbas de Balin! ¡Frodo! - exclamó con una sonrisa  
  
Y antes de que yo pudiera decir nada me abrazó fuertemente. No hay que decir que estuvo realmente encantado de aceptar mi invitación de venir a comer a mi casa...  
  
De camino a casa les fui contando todas las maravillas de Tirion  
  
- Y aunque echo mucho de menos Hobbiton y mi buen amigo Sam, y Merry y Pippin, todo esto de aquí es maravilloso...  
  
Pero alguien chocó conmigo y no me dejó continuar hablando...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ruby -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Esa mañana salí a comprar con Ungalad, porqué Lindórië, por alguna extraña razón, no pudimos encontrarla en ninguna parte.  
  
El mercado de Tirion resultó ser una verdadera maravilla. Y todos los elfos que estaban allí me miraban con curiosidad. ¡Cualquiera hubiera dicho que no habían visto nunca un hobbit! Eso mismo le dije a Ungalad  
  
- Puede que en realidad nunca hayan visto uno... - me contestó ella  
  
- Pues claro que han visto uno! Frodo hace tiempo que vive aquí - dije yo  
  
- ¿Frodo? ¿Quién es Frodo?  
  
A veces me da la sensación que hablo por las paredes... Pero la verdad es que esa actitud de Ungalad me preocupó... Si hubiera sido Lindórië, seguramente no hubiera dado importancia al echo... Pero siendo Ungalad si... Ella solía prestar atención a lo que yo decía... Pero desde que habíamos llegado a Tirion que estaba como ausente... Parecía estar demasiado metida en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de pequeñas cosas que la rodeaban... (yo entre esas pequeñas cosas...)  
  
- Es igual... - di un suspiro de resignación al ver que ella tampoco me prestaba atención  
  
Y entonces volvió a pasar... Volví a chocar con Frodo.  
  
- Lo siento... Otra vez - dijo él  
  
- No ha sido nada... Tranquilo - dije yo  
  
Entonces él se levantó del suelo y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar. Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir nada llegó otro elfo que debía conocer a Frodo, pues lo saludó  
  
- ¡Glorfindel! - exclamó Frodo al momento  
  
Ah! Por supuesto! Glorfindel de Rivendel! El elfo que salvó a Frodo de morir a causa del veneno de los Nazgûl! Inmediatamente sentí una simpatía inmensa por el elfo...  
  
Estuvieron hablando un rato con Frodo, y con el elfo y el enano que iban con Frodo, que parecía conocerlo igual que Frodo, y luego, Glorfindel se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia por primera vez.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Buenos días Ungalad - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Buenos días maese Glorfindel - respondió Ungalad con educación  
  
Pero me sorprendió ver un ligero rubor que le cubría las mejillas.... ¡Ajá! Ahora ya sabía por quien era que Ungalad suspiraba....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Mi corazón no podía latir más rápidamente... Glorfindel conocía mi nombre! Al responderle intenté que no me temblara la voz.  
  
- ¡Oh! Nada de formalismos aquí! - dijo él - Ya no estamos en Imladris. Aquí soy solamente Glorfindel  
  
- De acuerdo - dije con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando si era posible que todo no sería más que un sueño.  
  
- Bueno, y ahora si me disculpáis tengo algo que hacer... Mellyrn me va a matar si no le hago los encargos! Ya nos veremos! - y se fue apresuradamente  
  
Pero yo me había quedado completamente hundida ante algo que había dicho... Mellyrn... eso era nombre de elfa... Así que él ya.... Sentí ganas de llorar... Pero claro, era tan obvio que él ya estuviese comprometido... Bajé la vista al suelo tristemente... Y entonces me di cuenta que a Glorfindel se le había caído un papel. Me agaché a cogerlo, y una vez lo tuve en la mano me sorprendió descubrir lo que era : una lista de la compra. Casi me echo a reír en ese mismo momento... Glorfindel haciendo la compra era algo que nunca me había llegado a imaginar...  
  
Entonces, en un impulso, decidí írsela a devolver...  
  
- Glorfindel se ha dejado una cosa. Se la voy a llevar - le dije a Ruby  
  
- Claro! Yo me iré a ver si encuentro a Lindórië. No tengas prisa por volver - me respondió ella guiñándome un ojo  
  
Y mientras corría hacia donde se había dirigido Glorfindel pensé que tal vez Ruby me había descubierto...  
  
No tardé mucho en distinguirlo entre la multitud. Se estaba revolviendo los bolsillos.  
  
- Me parece que es esto lo que andas buscando - dije yo acercándome  
  
Él se giró, y al ver la lista en mi mano se le formó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro..  
  
- Muchas gracias! Mi hermana me hubiera matado si no le hubiese echo la compra.  
  
Un momento.... ¿Hermana?  
  
- ¿Hermana? - pregunté yo confusa  
  
- Claro, mi hermana Mellyrn. Ahora vivo con ella - dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo  
  
Noté como un gran alivio me invadía... ¡Era su hermana!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lo que me parecía raro es que nunca antes hubiera hablado con Ungalad. La conocía de vista, puesto que ella también vivía en Imladris y porqué su familia había vivido desde siempre allí también. No sé porqué nunca me había fijado demasiado en ella.  
  
- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, que ya casi es hora de comer - dijo ella  
  
- ¡Cierto! Y yo aún con la compra por hacer... Vale más que me de prisa  
  
- Supongo que ya nos veremos...  
  
- Claro... Viviendo prácticamente en el mismo sitio nos veremos a cada momento - dije yo  
  
- Hasta pronto pues  
  
- Hasta pronto  
  
Y cuando nos hubimos despedido abrí la lista y compré todo lo que se indicaba en ella.  
  
Al rato llegué a casa.  
  
- ¡ya estoy aquí! - dije al entrar  
  
- Pues ya sería hora... - murmuró Mellyrn desde la cocina  
  
- Me entretuve un poco porqué encontré a Frodo, Legolas y Gimli, y luego estuve hablando con Ungalad - dije dejando la compra encima de la mesa de madera de la cocina  
  
- ¿Ungalad? - dijo mi hermana levantando una ceja  
  
- Si... ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Tiene fama de ser una de las elfas más bonitas de Imladris después de Arwen - dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- Oh! Venga ya! Ni intentes emparejarme otra vez con alguna elfa. Con una vez ya tuve suficiente - dije yo recordando la cita a ciegas que mi hermana me había organizado cuando aun estábamos en Imladris  
  
- No, yo sólo comento lo que dicen... - dijo ella aún sonriendo  
  
- Me gustaría saber que estás tramando hermanita...  
  
- Te dije que no me gusta que me llames así! - exclamó ella enfadándose  
  
- Pero si tienes 500 años menos que yo es normal que te llame hermanita... - dije yo con ganas de hacerla enfadar  
  
- ¿Pues sabes que te dice tu hermanita? Que hoy si quieres comer te preparas tu lo que quieras, porqué tu hermanita aún es muy pequeña para andar haciéndote la comida...  
  
¡Otra vez! ¿Cuándo aprenderé a tener la boca cerrada?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
- Pero papá! Yo quiero que sea el tío Legolas quien nos lleve a la cama! - protestó Thalion  
  
- No hay más que hablar. Vuestro tío Legolas está cenando y no puede. - dije yo para dar por concluida la discusión  
  
- Es que ha estado todo el día fuera con Gimli y Frodo! - añadió Neithan - Y casi no le hemos visto...  
  
- Ha estado con sus antiguos compañeros a los que hacía tiempo que no veía. ¿Pero vosotros donde habéis estado todo el día? - pregunté yo  
  
- Con Melian. Ella nos estuvo preguntando muchas cosas sobre el tío Legolas - dijo Thali - Y lo más gracioso es que creía que él era nuestro padre!  
  
- Si, y cuando le dijimos que no lo era, sino que era nuestro tío Legolas, se interesó aún más - añadió Nei con un bostezo  
  
Con esas palabras una de mis locas ideas se me fue formando en la mente... ¿Sería posible que...? Pero necesitaría ayuda...  
  
- Vamos niños! Hoy os voy a contar yo cosas sobre la Dama del Bosque Dorado! - dijo Gimli entrando en la habitación  
  
- Si! Si! - dijeron los niños a la vez  
  
Yo miré a Gimli, y entonces vi la ayuda que venía necesitando... Decidí que al día siguiente hablaría de eso con él.... Y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se me formó en los labios.  
  
- ¿De que te ríes papá? - me preguntó Nei  
  
- ¿Yo? De nada, de nada... - dije disimulando  
  
Gimli me miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada  
  
- Buenas noches niños... - dije saliendo de la habitación  
  
Me dirigí al salón donde Legolas estaba sentado tranquilamente terminando su cena.  
  
- Espero que las historias que les cuente Gimli acerca de la Dama sean aptas para niños - bromeé yo  
  
- Por supuesto! Confía en Gimli, él sabe lo que hace... - dijo Legolas  
  
- Por cierto... Me dijeron que hoy conociste a Melian - dijo yo con toda la intención del mundo  
  
- Pues si. Pero no es la del sueño - dijo él con tono de decepción  
  
- ¿Y porqué no olvidas de una vez ese sueño y vives la realidad? - le dije yo  
  
- Es que....  
  
- ¿Pero Melian no te ha gustado ni un poquito? - dije yo viendo como mi plan se iba al traste por momentos  
  
- Ha sido algo.... extraño... No sé muy bien como explicarlo... No podía dejar de mirarla... No sé.... - Legolas parecía confuso... Y lo había visto confuso muy pocas veces  
  
Muy bien... Sería cuestión de ayudarle a aclarase...  
  
- ¿Porqué sonríes ahora? - me preguntó Legolas  
  
- Por nada - dije yo sonriendo aún...  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno! Y aquí el segundo capítulo! Hubiera tardado más en ponerlo, pero Carol se va de vacaciones y no lo hubiera podido leer, o sea que aquí está! ¿Cómo sabíais que Nandor iba a meter las narices en el asunto? Jejeje. Pues ya veis... Teníais razón! Estoy intentando hacer tres romances que no tengan nada que ver el uno con el otro, y puede que incluso alguno no acabe bien...  
  
Dejen reviews please!!!! Me animan a continuar!!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
desde la sombra de Túna y de las altas torres, ver las resplandecientes estrellas que brillaban sobre el mundo más allá de las montañas Pelóri de Valinor. Muy adecuadamente, el nombre de Tirion significa en élfico «atalaya», y quizá se refiera específicamente a la más alta de las torres que recibía el nombre de Mindon Eldaliéva y en la que se había colocado una gran lámpara de plata. En el patio de esta torre se plantó Galathilion, el Árbol Blanco sagrado de los eldar. 


	3. Un nuevo dia

Capítulo 3 .- Un nuevo día  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
- Buenos días - dije al tiempo que entraba en el comedor  
  
- Buenos días Frodo - me respondió Bilbo que se disponía a marcharse  
  
- ¿Ya te vas? - le pregunté - ¿Porqué no te quedas y tomas el segundo desayuno conmigo?  
  
- Lo siento, pero hoy hace una mañana perfecta para que el mar me inspire para escribir mis poemas, no lo puedo desperdiciar - dijo Bilbo sonriendo  
  
- ¿Y Gandalf?  
  
- La verdad es que no lo sé, se marchó antes de que yo me despertara  
  
- Que mal costumbre de marcharse sin decir nada... - murmuré yo  
  
- Por cierto! - exclamó Bilbo cuando ya tenia una mano en el pomo de la puerta - Ha venido alguien a buscarte antes, Ruby creo que ha dicho que se llamaba. Venia para ver si querías ir a tomar el primer desayuno con ella  
  
- ¿Ruby? - pregunté rascándome la cabeza con confusión - No conozco a nadie que se llame así...  
  
- Curiosa jovencita. Me estuvo mucho rato contando algo acerca de que los poco hobbits que éramos en Tirion debíamos estar unidos... Ciertamente una jovencita peculiar - dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡No me habías dicho que fuera una hobbit! Ahora ya sé quien es! Pero nunca nos habíamos presentado.... ¿Y sabes una cosa? Si no nos conocemos ha sido todo mi culpa... Yo no he querido mantener una conversación con ella, pero voy a hacerlo, porqué siento curiosidad por ella  
  
- Bueno Frodo, pero no te retrases para la comida, sabes que me gusta comer temprano - dijo Bilbo antes de abandonar la casa con una sonrisa  
  
Me quedé un momento completamente quieto en medio del comedor, sin saber exactamente que hacer... Quería hablar con ella, pero... Al mismo tiempo algo me retenía, y tampoco sabía donde encontrarla. La voz de no ir en su busca ganó fuerza en mi cabeza, así que decidí esperar a que ella me viniera a buscar de nuevo, y decidí ir a ver que tal le iba a Melian esa mañana y aprovechar la ocasión para comprar unas cuantas galletas para mi desayuno.  
  
Al poco rato llegué donde estaba Melian  
  
- Buenos días Frodo! - me saludó con una sonrisa  
  
- Buenos días Melian, pareces estar de muy buen humor hoy - dije yo  
  
- Es el tiempo - dijo señalando el cielo que un día más lucía azul sin una sola nube, solo recortado por la esférica silueta brillante del sol. Además, esta tarde vienen mi madre a sustituirme y podré tener un poco de libertad.  
  
- Eso es fantástico! Por cierto, ¿me pones unas cuantas de estas galletas de miel? - dije viendo el maravilloso aspecto que tenían  
  
Melian me tendió las galletas  
  
- Aquí tienes. Es un regalo  
  
Yo iba a replicar, pero ella me interrumpió : - Aprovecha hoy que estoy de buen humor  
  
Así que empecé a comerlas sin decir nada.  
  
- Están deliciosas - dije  
  
Ella sólo sonrió, y me continuó observando. Tuve la sensación que estaba decidiendo si iba a decirme algo o no.... Y acerté  
  
- Escucha Frodo.... ¿Tu conoces mucho a Legolas? - me preguntó al fin  
  
- Pues si, estaba en la Comunidad conmigo y con el resto. Es muy valiente - dije con una sonrisa, entendiendo a mi manera el súbito interés de Melian por Legolas  
  
Creo que Melian lo notó porqué casi de inmediato se puso a balbucear  
  
- Ahora no me interpretes mal. Te lo preguntaba solo por mantener una conversación contigo, por hablar de algo, no porqué tenga interés en Legolas. O sea, si, es guapo y muy amable, pero no es en absoluto mi tipo de elfo  
  
- Claro, tranquila . - pero volví a sonreír al descubrir el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas  
  
De echo, se puso tan nerviosa que tiró unas cuantas cajas que se apilaban en una columna justo a su lado  
  
- ¿Te ayudo? - pregunté yo aún más divertido  
  
- No hace falta - dijo ella al tiempo que se agachaba para recoger las cajas  
  
Y mientras me esperaba alguien me tocó por el hombro. Me giré para descubrir a Ruby justo detrás de mi con una sonrisa  
  
- Buenos días Frodo  
  
- Oh! Hola! - dije un poco sorprendido  
  
- No sé si tu tío Bilbo te lo habrá dicho, pero antes fui a tu casa para ver si querías desayunar conmigo, pero aún dormías - dijo ella  
  
- Si, me lo dijo hace poco. Lo siento, pero es que soy terriblemente dormilón, y casi siempre me pierdo el primer desayuno por culpa de mi sueño - dije riendo levemente  
  
- Bueno, podríamos ir a tomar el segundo desayuno si quieres... - propuso Ruby  
  
- Es que.. Verás... - le enseñé la caja de galletas donde ahora sólo quedaban las migajas  
  
- Vaya.... - Ruby bajó la cabeza  
  
- ¿Vosotros los hobbits no tenéis almuerzo también? - dijo Melian de pronto, e hizo una pausa antes de agregar con una sonrisa - Para eso no es demasiado tarde  
  
Entendí de inmediato las intenciones de Melian....  
  
- Pero... - intenté buscar alguna cosa para decir  
  
- Tienes tiempo Frodo, ya nos veremos después - dijo Melian antes de ponerse a ordenar otra vez las cajas  
  
- De acuerdo - dije  
  
- Perfecto. ¡Vamos! - dijo Ruby con una sonrisa  
  
Aunque la idea de almorzar con Ruby no me parecía del todo mal, me recordé que tendría que ir a hablar con Gimli de este tema.....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Al llegar la mañana siguiente en la cocina me encontré con una pequeña discusión  
  
- Pero es que nos invitaron y es de mala educación no ir si nos invitan! - exclamó Thali  
  
- El problema es que hoy ni papá ni yo podemos llevaros ni veniros a recoger, ambos tenemos trabajo. Y además, vosotros sólo habláis de educación cuando os interesa - dijo Laurelyn poniéndoles los platos con el desayuno delante  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunté sentándome junto a los niños  
  
- Mamá no nos deja ir a jugar a casa de nuestros amigos - me explicó Nei con una carita que indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar  
  
- No es que no os deje ir, es que no podemos llevaros allí, ya os lo he dicho - dijo su madre con un suspiro  
  
- Esto no es ningún problema, ya les puedo acompañar yo - dije mientras cogía algo de fruta  
  
- ¿De verdad? - preguntaron los niños a la vez mientras se iluminaban sus miradas  
  
- Por supuesto - dije yo  
  
- ¡Fantástico! - dijeron los dos  
  
Después de comer un poco me levanté de la mesa y Thalion y Neithan vinieron a mi lado al instante  
  
- ¿Nos llevas ahora tío Legolas? - preguntó Thali  
  
- Claro, pero aún no se a donde vais - dije yo mirándolos con cariño  
  
- A casa de Borondil, Mírdain y Eärwen! - me explicó Nei  
  
- ¿Pero donde está su casa? - pregunté yo  
  
- Te enseñaremos el camino  
  
Así que me tomaron uno de cada mano y me condujeron fuera de la casa. En el jardín pude ver a Nandor y Gimli hablando con una sonrisa sospechosa en sus rostros.  
  
- ¿Qué miras tío Legolas? - me preguntó Thali  
  
- A vuestro padre y a Gimli tramando vete a saber qué - respondí yo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Y como sabes que traman algo si no oyes lo que dicen? - me preguntó Nei a su vez  
  
- Porqué los conozco demasiado bien - dije yo  
  
Los niños me miraron sin acabar de comprenderlo, pero no dijeron nada más y salimos a la calle principal de Tirion sin decir nada ni a Nandor, ni a Gimli.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
En verdad era extraño, no conseguía encontrar a Ruby por ninguna parte... Parecía talmente como si se hubiera transformado en una hobbit invisible. Empecé a caminar por las calles sin saber muy bien hacia donde me dirigía. De pronto me di cuenta que mis pasos me habían conducido hasta el mercado.  
  
- Buenos días - oí que alguien me saludaba  
  
Era aquella elfa que había conocido el día anterior: Melian.  
  
- Hola! - le saludé - Estoy buscando a Ruby ¿no la habrás visto?  
  
- ¿Ruby? - preguntó ella confusa  
  
- Ya sabes, la mediana que venia conmigo ayer - me expliqué  
  
- Ah! Por supuesto! Se marchó con Frodo a almorzar - dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- Vaya, vaya.... - murmuré  
  
Que inteligente hobbit era Ruby! Ella ya estaba almorzando con Frodo, mientras que yo... ni valor había tenido para ir a buscarlo para dar un paseo. Me recordé a mi misma, que en cuanto la viera me armaría de valor, le contaría mi problema y le pediría consejo.  
  
- ¿No te parecen que hacen una linda pareja? - preguntó Melian sacándome de mis pensamientos  
  
- Pues no me había fijado, pero ahora que lo dices... - si! No me había parado nunca a pensarlo, pero Frodo y Ruby estaban hechos el uno para el otro  
  
- Y Frodo está tan solo... - dijo Melian tristemente - ¿Tu crees que deberíamos darles un empujoncito para que la cosa funcionara?  
  
- Es una gran idea! - exclamé  
  
- Pues mira, ahora tengo trabajo, pero esta tarde la tengo libre. ¿Quedamos en la playa después de comer y lo hablamos con tranquilidad? - propuso Melian  
  
- De acuerdo! Allí nos veremos - y después de despedirme de ella me alejé  
  
Decidí pasear un poco por Tirion. El sol que brillaba alto en el cielo me acariciaba las mejillas con su calor y la suave brisa que traía el olor salado del mar me mecía suavemente los cabellos. Por un momento me quedé completamente embelesada con la maravillosa vista del mar que podía contemplarse desde uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad.  
  
- Maravilloso paisaje ¿verdad?  
  
Volteé sobresaltada por la voz, que me había sacado bruscamente de mis pensamientos  
  
- Siento haberte asustado - dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa  
  
- No pasa nada - dije yo con un hilo de voz.  
  
- ¿Quieres pasear un poco? - me preguntó él  
  
- Me encantaría - dije yo esbozando una tímida sonrisa  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Fue una suerte encontrarme con Ungalad justo cuando salía de casa para dar un paseo. Nunca me ha gustado caminar solo. Siempre que lo hago me pongo a pensar demasiado... En un principio ni yo ni ella decíamos nada. Empezamos a caminar en silencio por un camino que bordeaba la costa. El sol se reflejaba en las aguas y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas era muy tranquilizador.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que paseabas sola? - le pregunté yo al fin  
  
- Simplemente porqué no pude encontrar a Ruby para que me acompañara. Se marchó antes de que yo me despertara  
  
- ¿Ruby es esa hobbit que ayer venía contigo? - pregunté yo para mantener una conversación  
  
- Si. Por cierto ¿te dijo algo tu hermana acerca de llegar tarde con la compra? - preguntó ella sonriendo  
  
- En un principio no, pero las circunstancias llegaron a hacer que yo la hiciera enfadar y acabara teniendo que hacerme yo mismo mi cena - dije yo recordando la noche anterior  
  
- ¿Qué circunstancias? - me preguntó  
  
- Bueno, ella se burló de mi... Bueno, puso en duda que sólo te viera a ti como una amiga... ¿Qué tonteria verdad? - dije yo intentando quitar importancia al asunto  
  
- Si... que gracia... - dijo ella en un tono repentinamente triste  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté yo  
  
- No nada. Me tengo que ir. Adiós  
  
Y no me dio tiempo a decir nada más que ella ya se había alejado corriendo. Me quedé ahí parado, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar  
  
- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Venga! Que ya tengo la comida echa! Apresúrate! - Mellyrn llegó por atrás y me arrastró de un brazo  
  
Yo me dejé llevar sin decir nada.... ¿Qué le podía haber pasado a Ungalad? Debía haber recordado de súbito algo extremadamente triste... Decidí buscarla por la tarde o invitarla a cenar y animarla un poco.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? - me preguntó mi hermana, seguramente extrañada por no oírme protestar  
  
- ¿Por qué las chicas sois tan complicadas? - obviamente era mi pregunta que no obtendría respuesta, y menos por parte de mi hermana, que sólo me miró y murmuró:  
  
- Creo que el mar de afecta....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ruby -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
No recordaba haber estado nunca tan feliz, ni de haberme reído tanto que esa mañana con Frodo. El almuerzo se alargó más de la cuenta con un paseo por la plaza de la ciudad donde los niños elfos jugaban  
  
- Dime ¿de que familia eres? - me preguntó Frodo  
  
- La verdad es que no estoy muy segura. He sido criada por elfos y nunca he vivido entre hobbits. - le respondí yo de buen humor  
  
- Ahora entiendo porqué siempre vas vestida con ropas elficas! - dijo Frodo - Aunque apostaría a que eres una Tuk. Veo claramente rasgos suyos en ti.  
  
- ¿Tuk eh? Así como Pippin - dije yo con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Conoces a Pippin? - preguntó Frodo ensanchando los ojos  
  
- No personalmente. Sólo he oído cosas acerca de él, de sus aventuras durante la Guerra del Anillo - contesté yo  
  
- ¿Es que acaso lo sabes todo acerca de nosotros? - preguntó Frodo visiblemente divertido  
  
- Sólo me interesé por hobbits famosos! - dije yo - Fue mi manera de acercarme a los de mi propia raza  
  
- Te hubiéramos recibido bien en Hobbiton si alguna vez hubieses ido allí - dijo Frodo algo melancólico al recordar su hogar  
  
- Posiblemente. Pero preferí no arriesgarme - dije yo - Ya estaba bien con Lindórië en Lothlórien  
  
- Bueno, y dime: ¿qué tal es vivir entre elfos?  
  
- Yo no he conocido nada más, pero es bastante entretenido. Sobretodo porqué puedes entrometerte en sus asuntos sin que lo noten - dije yo recordando mis años en Lórien  
  
- ¿Qué asuntos por ejemplo?- preguntó Frodo sonriendo  
  
- Amorosos principalmente. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo Ungalad está enamorada de Glorfindel - le expliqué yo, que nunca había sido capaz de guardar un secreto  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De Glorfindel? ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? - Frodo me hizo todas esas preguntas a la vez  
  
- Ungalad no me lo ha dicho. Es demasiado tímida para andar contando sus sentimientos a alguien, pero yo siempre noto estas cosas y nunca me equivoco - dije yo con orgullo  
  
- ¿Nunca fallas? - volvió a preguntar Frodo  
  
- Nunca - afirmé yo  
  
- Entonces deberás echarles un ojo a Legolas y Melian, a ver que crees tu que hay entre ellos - dijo Frodo - Yo nunca he sido un experto en ver estas cosas  
  
- Pues claro! Sólo tengo que verlos y te diré a ver qué - yo le sonreí a Frodo y él me sonrió a mi  
  
- Oh vaya! Se me pasó la hora de la comida hablando contigo! Olvidé que le había dicho a Bilbo que comeríamos juntos! ¿Qué hago ahora? - dijo Frodo de pronto  
  
Una alegría inmensa me invadió. Frodo se olvidó de todo lo demás hablando conmigo1 Eso quería decir que se encontraba a gusto a mi lado. Pero antes de que le pudiera contestar vi a Ungalad que se acercaba, pero con la mirada baja, como si algo malo le hubiera sucedido...  
  
- ¡Ungalad! - la llamé  
  
- Ah.. Hola Ruby - dijo ella mirándome un momento  
  
- ¿a dónde vas? - le pregunté  
  
- He quedado con Melian esta tarde. No puedo quedarme - dijo ella  
  
- Un momento! - interrumpió Frodo - ¿Con Melian has dicho?  
  
- Si, eso he dicho - dijo Ungalad mirando a Frodo  
  
- He tenido una idea. Escuchad - y Frodo empezó a contarnos su maravilloso plan, y pareció que poco a poco Ungalad iba olvidando aquello que la había entristecido y se interesó a participar en la idea de Frodo....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Me estaba cansando de esperar a Ungalad cuando la vi aparecer a lo lejos. Venía corriendo y parecía apresurada.  
  
- Creí que ya no ibas a venir - le dije  
  
- Lo siento mucho, pero no me puedo quedar... Tengo mucho trabajo en casa! A Lindórië se le ha puesto en la cabeza que hagamos limpieza - se excusó Ungalad  
  
- Oh, tranquila, no pasa nada, ya quedaremos otro día - dije yo pensando que nadie más que yo tenía la mala suerte que en su tarde libre no tuviera nada que hacer  
  
En ese momento llegó Frodo  
  
- ¿Legolas no ha llegado aún? - preguntó - Es que habíamos quedado pero me ha surgido un imprevisto. Tengo que ir con Bilbo y Gandalf un sitio. ¿Le podréis avisar?  
  
- Yo también me marcho ahora - dijo Ungalad  
  
- Melian, por favor ¿me podrás hacer este favor? Espera aquí a que venga Legolas y dile esto ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Pero yo... - intenté protestar  
  
Pero Frodo ya se había alejado antes de guiñarme un ojo y dejar escapar un : ¡Gracias!  
  
Entonces entendí que se proponía Frodo, y mi primer impulso fue marcharme, pero entonces algo me frenó. La visión de Legolas esperando ahí toda la tarde me hizo quedarme.  
  
No tuve que esperarme demasiado hasta que vi su silueta que se acercaba, y por una extraña razón me puse un tanto nerviosa.....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Gimli -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
¡Por las barbas de Durin! Que día tan extraño! Debe ser porque ahora vivo entre elfos, que pueden ser una bellísimas personas, pero ¡que diablos! Son extremadamente raros. Sólo salir de mi habitación, ese elfo, Nandor, vino a buscarme diciéndome que tenía una cosa muy importante que hablar conmigo. Yo refunfuñé bastante rato antes de aceptar, porqué aun no había desayunado. Y un enano no es enano completo hasta que desayuna! Pero me convenció cuando dijo que se trataba de Legolas. Lo seguí hasta un lugar apartado de ese jardín.... ¿Porqué la gente insiste en tener jardines en las casas? ¡Que tonteria! Si no sirven para nada!  
  
- Bien, se trata sobre Legolas y esa elfa llamada Melian - dijo Nandor  
  
- ¡Rayos y centellas! ¿Por eso me has dejado sin desayuno? ¿Por tonterías así como emparejar a la gente? - dije yo con mal humor  
  
- Vamos Gimli! Olvida tu estómago un momento! Es importante! - insistió el elfo con una sonrisa  
  
- Pero habla deprisa. - acabé diciendo yo.  
  
Y entonces, Nandor, me empezó a calentar la cabeza con miles de planes, y de ideas acerca de si Legolas estaba demasiado solo, y que ya era hora que buscara alguien para compartir la eternidad  
  
- Al fin y al cabo, tenemos la misma edad! Y yo ya estoy casado y con dos niños - acabó su palabrería Nandor  
  
- Está bien - dije sin poder evitar sonreír - Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. ¿Pero puedo marcharme ahora?  
  
- Claro - dijo Nandor  
  
Y así creí que el resto del día sería tranquilo... Y en un principio lo fue. Legolas regresó, al parecer de acompañar a los niños a casa de unos amigos y me propuso de ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, y a ver a Gandalf, a Frodo y a Glorfindel. Yo acepté, pues siempre es bueno ver a viejos compañeros.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiéramos marcharnos, Legolas vino a verme. Al parecer Frodo le había dicho que tenían que quedar urgentemente después de comer.  
  
- ¡Por todos los diablos, Legolas! ¿Y porqué no puedo venir yo también? - le pregunté  
  
- No lo sé Gimli, pero me insistió mucho que debía ir sólo yo - dijo con inocencia Legolas  
  
- ¡Medianos y elfos! ¡No hay quien les entienda! - y me marché  
  
Pero no lejos de ahí me encontré con Frodo, que al parecer me estaba esperando. Me dijo que todo había sido un plan para que Legolas y Melian pasaran la tarde juntos  
  
- ¿Pero que manía os ha cogido a todos de emparejar a Legolas con esa elfa?! - exclamé yo  
  
Pero la tentación de ver a mi amigo en una situación con una dama (aún no le había visto nunca en compañía de ninguna) fue lo que me hizo acompañar a Frodo, a otra hobbit llamada Ruby y a una elfa que se llamaba Ungalad y a Nandor, a espiar lo que pasaba entre Legolas y Melian...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno, siento haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero es que no tenía muy claro lo que tenía que pasar y además nunca encontraba el momento de sentarme delante del ordenador a escribir. Pero bueno, al fin lo terminé! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Dejen reviews por favor!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-* 


	4. Los jardines de Tirion y la Mindon Eldal...

Capítulo 4 .- Los jardines de Tirion y la Mindon Eldaliéva  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Llegué apresurado a la playa donde había quedado con Frodo, llegaba tarde... pero me sorprendió no encontrarlo allí. Sólo estaba Melian. Era asombroso como me acordaba del nombre, aunque bien pensado tampoco era tan raro después del extraño y largo sueño que tuve aquella vez... Aún le estaba dando vueltas de si había alguna relación de que se llamara igual que aquella Elfa del sueño aunque exteriormente no se parecían en nada.  
  
Decidí esperar un poco a Frodo. Era muy posible que se hubiera retrasado por algún motivo. Pero noté que Melian intentaba llamar mi atención. Me giré hacia ella y la saludé :  
  
- Buenas tardes  
  
- Buenas tardes. - me respondió ella - ¿Espera a Frodo?  
  
- En efecto. ¿Como lo sabe? - que extraño... ¿cómo sabía Melian a quien estaba esperando? Además se me hizo muy raro que me trataran de usted. Desde que había abandonado el Bosque Negro nadie me había tratado así  
  
- El echo es que acaba de venir y me ha dicho que tenía que ir a un sitio con Gandalf y Bilbo y se ha marchado corriendo. Me pidió que me esperara para decírselo. - explicó ella de un tirón  
  
- Vaya, lamento haberla echo esperar aquí, en este caso... Seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer - pero hay que ver de que manera era Frodo! ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza de hacer esperar a la pobre Elfa aquí? Seguro que tenía trabajo por hacer y había estado perdiendo el tiempo por mi culpa  
  
- No, no! Es mi tarde libre, pero había quedado con Ungalad que a última hora también me ha dicho que no podía - me explicó ella con una sonrisa de resignación  
  
- Vaya... - por primera vez me quedé sin saber muy bien que decir... Notaba una extraña sensación al estar junto a ella era como.... la verdad es que era muy raro...  
  
- Bueno pues.... Yo me iré. A ver si encuentro algo que hacer - dijo ella sonriendo - Hasta pronto  
  
Reprimí entonces un impulso por retenerla. Quería conocerla mejor, quería saber como pensaba, como era su carácter, ver si tenía algún tipo de relación con la Melian del sueño, pero no lo hice, simplemente porqué recordé a Nandor, cuantas veces me había dicho que no debía obsesionarme con aquel sueño, pues sólo había sido más largo de lo normal. Y yo quería creerlo. Tenía que creerlo...  
  
Me encaminé, sin saber muy bien hacía donde iba (puesto que aún no conocía demasiado la ciudad) hacia la parte, donde en todas direcciones, más allá de lo que la vista alcanzaba a ver, se extendían millas y millas de los jardines más increíbles que había visto nunca. Me gustó muchísimo más que Fangorn. Me recordé de no comentárselo Gimli, de lo contrario estaría muchísimo tiempo reprochándome de haberle obligado a visitar Fangorn. Sin duda eran los famosos jardines de Tirion.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Al principio me sentí un poco mal, escondido entre los arbustos, junto con Ruby, Nandor, Gimli y esa Elfa llamada Ungalad mirando como Melian esperaba a que llegase Legolas. ¿Y si había sido una mala idea? Sólo podía pensar en como se enfadarían los dos Elfos conmigo si algún día llegaban a descubrir lo que había echo. Noté como Nandor se empezaba a impacientar  
  
- ¿Dónde se ha metido Legolas? - le oí murmurar  
  
- Ya vendrá. Se habrá entretenido con cualquier cosa - le dijo Gimli  
  
- Tu estate alerta Ruby - le dije yo  
  
- Por supuesto! - susurró ella  
  
- Ahí viene! - nos hizo notar Ungalad señalando discretamente entre las hojas del arbusto que nos servía de escondite  
  
No nos perdimos detalle de lo que hicieron, aunque fue algo aburrido puesto que sólo se limitaron a hablar. Casi ni nos atrevíamos a respirar por si llegaban a descubrirnos.  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - una voz sonó espantosamente fuerte a nuestras espaldas. Era Glorfindel que nos miraba con cara de no comprender nada  
  
- Shhhhhh! - Ungalad le tiró de la camisa y le obligó a agacharse junto a nosotros  
  
En eso Glorfindel pudo ver qué era lo que estábamos mirando.  
  
- ¡¿Estáis espiando a Legolas?! - dijo con incredulidad  
  
- No grites tanto - le indiqué con un susurro - Luego te lo explicaremos  
  
Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, Melian ya se iba  
  
- ¿Pero que hace? ¿La deja ir? - Nandor no daba crédito a sus ojos  
  
- Nunca ha sabido manejar asuntos con damas - puntualizó Gimli  
  
- Pero Ruby ya les ha visto juntos ¿qué opinas? - le pregunté a la hobbit  
  
- Mmmm... No sé... Es muy complicado. No vi nada claro - dijo Ruby  
  
- ¡Pero dijiste que nunca te equivocabas! - exclamé sin comprender porqué Ruby no lo veía claro  
  
- Perdonad... Pero yo no sé de que va todo esto.... - dijo Glorfindel interrumpiendo  
  
Todos nos miramos para decidir quien se lo explicaría Glorfindel, al final Nandor le pasó un brazo por los hombros:  
  
- Ven amigo, yo te lo explicaré todo - mientras veía a los dos Elfos alejarse, temí que la versión de Nandor de las cosas fuera demasiado subjetiva, pero suspiré al comprender que no podía hacer nada al respecto  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Glorfindel se había ido muy deprisa. ¡No me había dado tiempo a decirle nada! Bueno, cuatro tonterías en medios susurros... Vi que Ruby me dirigía una mirada significativa cuando Glorfindel se alejaba con el otro Elfo que no sabía como se llamaba. Empecé a sospechar que Ruby sabía algo... Incluso cuando yo no le había dicho nada. Empezaba a tomarme en serio la inteligencia pequeñas criaturas. Cuando ya nos alejábamos, pues habíamos perdido ya toda esperanza que Legolas y Melian se dirigieran más de cuatro palabras seguidas, la hobbit se me acercó y me tiró de la manga  
  
- ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? - me dijo con una sonrisa explicativa en el rostro  
  
- No sé de que me hablas - dije haciéndome la despistada  
  
- Vamos! No seas tonta! Tu sabes que yo lo sé - dijo ella  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - tenía que asegurarme que realmente estaba hablando de Glorfindel  
  
- Que estás enamorada de ese elfo rubio y guapo de Rivendel llamado Glorfindel - dijo ella al tiempo que me guiñaba el ojo  
  
- Shhhh! No grites tanto! - dije mirando con cautela alrededor, temerosa de que alguien la pudiera haber oído  
  
Ruby se echó a reír  
  
- ¡Tranquila! ¡No hay nadie cerca! - dijo en un intento para tranquilizarme - Y ahora ¿te interesa que lo hablemos y que te de algunos consejos?  
  
Miré fijamente a Ruby mientras ella esperaba ansiosa mi respuesta. La cuestión era : ¿qué podía hacer ella para ayudarme? Además, aunque lo ocultaba aún seguía doliéndome lo que me había dicho Glorfindel esa mañana...  
  
.....................  
  
"- Si. Por cierto ¿te dijo algo tu hermana acerca de llegar tarde con la compra? - pregunté sonriendo  
  
- En un principio no, pero las circunstancias llegaron a hacer que yo la hiciera enfadar y acabara teniendo que hacerme yo mismo mi cena - explicó él  
  
- ¿Qué circunstancias? - pregunté curiosa  
  
- Bueno, ella se burló de mi... Bueno, puso en duda que sólo te viera a ti como una amiga... ¿Qué tonteria verdad? - dije él alegremente e intentando quitar importancia al asunto  
  
- Si... que gracia... - dije yo en un tono que mostraba claramente mi decepción  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó él  
  
- No nada. Me tengo que ir. Adiós"  
  
...........................  
  
Me había ido corriendo para evitar que Glorfindel viera las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. ¿Era necesario que dejara tan claro que yo no le interesaba para nada?  
  
- No hace falta, Ruby, pero muchas gracias de todos modos - dije al fin  
  
- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó ella, la decepción reflejada en su voz  
  
- Porque Glorfindel no me interesa en absoluto - dije yo  
  
Ruby me miró. Yo sabía que ella sabía que lo que había dicho yo no era verdad, pero aún así la hobbit no dijo nada  
  
- Tengo unas cosas que hacer. Nos veremos después - le dije yo, deseosa de escapar lo más rápido posible de la mirada de reproche de Ruby  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo ella a modo de respuesta cruzándose de brazos  
  
Me alejé sin decir nada más, avergonzada por haber mentido a Ruby. ¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Si yo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo a Glorfindel, lo último que necesitaba era a Ruby metiéndose por medio....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
No encontré nada mejor que hacer esa tarde, por lo que decidí irme a pasear por los jardines. Era algo que hacia a menudo cuando estaba triste o necesitaba estar sola para pensar. En esa ocasión no era ni una cosa ni la otra, pero creí que era una buena idea, puesto que siempre se veían Elfos guapos por los jardines.  
  
Y en efecto vi a un Elfo guapo, pero no precisamente el que yo me esperaba : era Legolas  
  
- Hola de nuevo - dijo al verme - Parece que hoy estamos destinados a encontrarnos  
  
- Eso parece - contesté yo  
  
- ¿Pero que hacéis aquí sola? - me preguntó él con educación  
  
¡Por todos los Valar! ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan educado?  
  
- Simplemente no encontré nada mejor que hacer - respondí encogiéndome de hombros  
  
- ¿Entonces os gustaría venir conmigo a dar un paseo? Si no tiene nada mejor que hacer... - dijo Legolas.  
  
En ese momento fue como si un montón de mariposas echaran a volar dentro de mi estómago  
  
- Me encantaría. Pero no me trate más de usted. No me gusta - dije con una sonrisa  
  
- Entonces tu tampoco. - dijo él  
  
Empezamos a andar, y no pasó mucho rato hasta que mi curiosidad me venció y empecé a preguntarle cosas acerca de sus aventuras en la Tierra Media. De los Balrogs, de los orcos y de todas esas criaturas horribles de las que me había hablado Frodo y que yo nunca había visto. Me sentía ya perfectamente cómoda hablando con Legolas. Seguro que el nerviosismo sólo habría sido debido al conocer a un príncipe de la Tierra Media, y ya mucho más tranquila. Seguí preguntándole cosas.  
  
Pasamos por debajo de unos setos que estaban cortados de manera que hacían una especie de túnel. La sombra que hacían los árboles era agradable. Luego llegamos al Paseo de la Fuentes; un largo paseo con fuentes a lado y lado. El delicado sonido del agua acompañaba toda aquella zona de los jardines. Mientras íbamos caminando no dejamos de hablar  
  
Luego fue su turno, me preguntó como era la vida en Tirion, si había vivido aquí toda la vida o si por el contrario había venido desde la Tierra Media. Yo le confesé que había nacido, por desgracia, ya en Tirion, y desde que recordaba haber tenido uso de la razón había deseado visitar la Tierra Media. También le conté que era sindar por parte de mi padre y muchas otras cosas.  
  
Nos pasamos muchísimo rato hablando, hasta que cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había oscurecido.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Se ha ocultado ya el sol - observé sorprendida  
  
- ¿Te tienes que ir ya? - me preguntó él  
  
- No tengo prisa - le dije yo con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo más de la ciudad?  
  
- ¿Cuál es el lugar más bonito de la ciudad a parte de estos jardines? - me preguntó él  
  
- La Mindon Eldaliéva, sin duda, la torre de Tirion. Y además es mucho más hermosa a la luz de la luna - le dije yo sorprendiéndome de lo rápido que había cogido confianza con Legolas  
  
- Entonces vayamos allí - dijo él  
  
No estaba muy lejos. Pronto pudimos ver la luz de la lámpara de plata colocada en la torre, que se alzaba firme como una aguja blanca. El árbol Galathilion se erguía a los pies de la torre a imagen de Teleperion, uno de los árboles que antaño brillaba en Valinor.  
  
Entramos en la torre, desde donde se podía contemplar el mar ya que estaba situada en el borde de uno de los acantilados de Tirion. Nos quedamos mirándolo en silencio, mientras la luz de la lámpara de plata nos iluminaba.  
  
- No dices nada - dijo él después de un rato, y fue como si su voz me sacara de un sueño  
  
- A veces se dicen más cosas con un silencio que con palabras - dije sin tan siquiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
Pero al ver la cara de confusión que ponía Legolas me eché a reír  
  
- No me hagas caso, muchas veces digo cosas que ni yo misma comprendo - dije despreocupadamente  
  
Legolas también rió, pero luego fue como si algo le acechara de golpe y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara de inmediato  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté yo  
  
- ¡Los niños! - exclamó él  
  
- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? - seguía sin comprender  
  
- ¡Los dejé esta mañana en casa de unos amigos y me he olvidado de irlos a recoger! - echó a correr sin previo aviso  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! - dije yo corriendo tras él. No tardé mucho en alcanzarlo  
  
Nos detuvimos delante de una lujosa torre y Legolas tocó a la puerta con impaciencia. No pasó mucho rato hasta que un niño nos abrió la puerta  
  
- Hola, yo soy Borondil. Mis padres no se encuentran en casa en este momento, como yo soy el mayor estoy al cargo de la casa ¿que desean? - dijo el niño que no podía tener más de doce años  
  
No pude contener la risa, pero Legolas estaba serio  
  
- Vengo a recoger a Thalion y a Neithan - dijo seriamente  
  
- Ah.... ¡Thali! ¡Nei! - el niño gritó hacia el interior de la casa  
  
Casi al instante los gemelos aparecieron en la puerta, y miraron a Legolas con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras  
  
- ¡Tío Legolas! ¿Sabes lo tarde que es? - dijo Nei  
  
- Nos han tenido que dar la cena - añadió Thali  
  
- Lo siento... Digamos que.... me olvidé - Legolas acabó la frase un tanto avergonzado  
  
Se le veía en una situación tan cómica que no pude más que reírme, y entonces los niños se dieron cuenta de mi presencia  
  
- ¡Melian! - exclamaron a la vez - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Vine con vuestro tío. Espero que no os enfadéis conmigo puesto que fue mi culpa que él se retrasase - dije en un intento por ayudar a Legolas  
  
- Ah! En este caso no pasa nada! No te damos la culpa Melian! - dijo Nei  
  
- ¡Muy bonito! ¿Y a mi si que me la dabais? - digo Legolas fingiéndose ofendido  
  
- ¡No! ¡No! - se apresuraron a decir los niños - ¡No te enfades!  
  
- No me enfado - contestó él riendo  
  
- Bueno, yo me iré a casa, que me deben estar esperando para cenar - dije sin ánimo de interrumpir la bonita escena  
  
- ¿No te quedas? - dijo Thali decepcionado  
  
- No puedo, ya nos veremos mañana - dije yo  
  
- Buenas noches, y gracias por..... vaya, por todo - dijo Legolas  
  
- Por nada - dije yo guiñándole un ojo como gesto de complicidad, y me alejé dirigiendo mis pasos hacia mi casa  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nandor era un Elfo peculiar, aunque no se veía mal tipo. Prácticamente me arrastró hacia su casa para explicarme el motivo por el cual estaban todos escondidos espiando al pobre Legolas. Aunque lo que quería realmente hacer era hablar con Ungalad. Aún no comprendía lo que le había pasado cuando habíamos hablado aquella mañana. Estaba decidido a invitarla a cenar a casa, seguro que Mellyrn haría algo delicioso si había invitados, y entre los dos podíamos animar a Ungalad.  
  
- Entonces, tu comprenderás que a su edad no es normal que vaya a todos lados acompañado por un enano, cuando tendría que ser una Elfa la que lo acompañara - Nandor seguía explicándome su punto de vista sobre el asunto de Legolas  
  
¿A su edad? ¿Cuánto años menos que yo podía tener Legolas? No muchos... Quizá unos 100... pero no muchos. Y yo, aun siendo mayor estaba igual que él... Quizá cuando estaba en Imladris me había obsesionado demasiado con el trabajo... Quizá hubiera tenido que dejar más trabajo a Elladan y Elrohir pero yo era de esos que pensaba que si querías el trabajo bien echo debías hacerlo tu mismo. Aún así, mi hermana debía haber visto que yo no prestaba la más mínima atención a las elfas, pues en diversas ocasiones me había organizado ella misma encuentros con amigas suyas, que según ella eran "ideales para mí". No hay que decir que todas acabaron siendo un estrepitoso desastre, y en ocasiones, cuando me encontraba a dichas damas no sabía nunca que decirles y acababa siempre haciendo comentario del buen día que hacía. El problema era que yo no conocía a demasiadas Elfas, y a las que conocía tenía la impresión de que no se interesaban en absoluto por mi. Ese era el caso de Ungalad... Cuando la noche anterior, Mellyrn había sugerido que me gustaba Ungalad no pude más que reír... ¡si cada vez que la Elfa me veía se iba casi al instante!  
  
- ¡Glorfindel! ¿Me escuchas? - Nandor me sacó de mis pensamientos  
  
- Si, claro - mentí yo  
  
- Entonces si quieres colaborar en la causa ya sabes, eres bien recibido - Nandor me dio unas palmadas en la espalda - Y ahora, mis deberes de padre me llaman! Eso si consigo encontrar a esos diablillos. A saber donde se han metido esta vez - y tras un suspiro el Elfo abandonó la sala  
  
Salí de la casa de Nandor sin esperar que nadie me mostrara la salida, puesto que ya había comprendido que en aquella casa era un tanto... "especiales".  
  
Ya me encaminaba hacia la casa, cuando no muy lejos de allí vi a Ungalad. La llamé y al instante ella se giró con una expresión en el rostro que no supe descifrar.  
  
- Quería hablar contigo - le dije  
  
- ¿En serio? - dijo ella sonriendo levemente  
  
- Es que como esta mañana te has ido de aquella forma, pensé que quizá tendrías algún problema y se me ocurrió animarte un poco invitándote a cenar a mi casa. Mellyrn cocina de primera - dije yo  
  
- Oh... no.. es que... ya solucioné el problema - dijo ella sin saber muy bien que decir  
  
¡Ya estábamos! Allí empezaban las excusas por no venir conmigo... ¿Es que acaso tenía yo algo que ahuyentaba a las Elfas?  
  
- Puedes venir igualmente - dije en un intento de convencerla - Nos lo pasaremos bien  
  
- No quiero molestar - dijo ella  
  
- No molestarás en absoluto - dije yo - Aunque si no quieres venir....  
  
- Me encantaría - dijo ella casi en un susurro  
  
- ¿Si? - levanté la vista no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien  
  
- Si - acompañó su afirmativa de una ancha sonrisa  
  
No había duda que había solucionado el problema  
  
- Entonces ven cuando quieras. Ahora me voy para casa. ¡Te estaremos esperando! - dije yo al tiempo que iba a toda prisa hacia casa, esperando de todo corazón que Mellyrn no se enfadara por traer a una invitada avisando con tan poco tiempo....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ruby -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Toda la vida viviendo entre Elfos y aún no lograba entenderlos... En especial a Ungalad. ¿Por qué decía que no le gustaba Glorfindel? ¡Si estaba clarísimo! Pero como yo no soy una hobbit pesada no insistí. Aunque luego, cuando la vi entrar en casa sonriendo como si se hubiera comido una lemba de felicidad no entendí nada. Lindórië también me miró con curiosidad, como preguntándome si yo entendía algo. Yo me encogí de hombros para darle a entender que sabía tanto como ella  
  
- La cena estará lista pronto - dijo Lindórië  
  
- Oh, no os molestéis, no voy a cenar en casa hoy - dijo ella mientras iba hacia su habitación cantando por lo bajo  
  
- ¿Dónde vas a cenar? - no soy una hobbit pesada, pero si tremendamente curiosa  
  
Entré justo tras ella y la encontré con el armario abierto de par en par  
  
- ¿Qué me pongo, Ruby? ¡Ayúdame! - dijo ella un tanto nerviosa  
  
- Ui... Algo me dice que vas a cenar con Glorfindel... - dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- No sólo con él, también estará su hermana - dijo ella - Y no es por eso que me arreglo, sólo quiero causar buena impresión  
  
- Ya... - no me creía ni palabra  
  
- Ruby... - dijo ella a modo de aviso  
  
- Está bien! No me volveré a meter en tus asuntos - dije mientras iba hacía la puerta  
  
- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ya tienes suficientes con los tuyos con Frodo - dijo ella  
  
La miré al instante con una mirada asesina. Pero ella estaba intentando escoger entre un vestido azul y otro blanco mirándose delante del espejo. Me marché sin decir nada más. ¿Qué sabía ella de mis asuntos con Frodo? Sólo sentía curiosidad por él, y ahora que lo había conocido ya no me oirían hablar más de él... Aunque era muy guapo. Y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se me formó en el rostro.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
- La verdad Nandor, no entiendo porqué tuviste que intervenir en el asunto - Laurelyn estaba acabando de limpiar los platos de la cena  
  
- Me preocupa su felicidad - dije yo al tiempo que secaba un plato con un trapo, mientras me apoyaba en una de las paredes de la cocina  
  
- Legolas ya es lo bastante mayor para saber con que Elfas quiere ir - dijo ella  
  
Siempre había tenido muy en cuenta la opinión de Laurelyn, pero esa vez estaba totalmente convencido que se equivocaba... ¡Si no ayudaba a Legolas jamás se daría cuanta de que Melian estaba echa para él! Laurelyn se me acercó y me quitó el plato de las manos  
  
- Creo que ya lo has secado bastante - dijo arrugando la nariz - La verdad, si cuando te pido que me ayudes te limitas a secar un solo plato, no vale la pena  
  
- Es que quiero que quede bien - dije yo como excusa  
  
- Te he oído excusas mejores - dijo Laurelyn sonriendo. Me conocía demasiado bien  
  
Fuimos hacia el salón, donde estaban los niños con Gimli, sentados en el suelo. Estaban construyendo algo. Legolas estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas mirando a fuera.  
  
- ¡Mira papá! ¡Estamos construyendo las Cavernas Centelleantes con Gimli! - dijeron los niños a la vez  
  
- Ya veo. Que bonito! - dije sonriendo - ¿Pero de donde habéis sacado todo esto? - señalé con un movimiento de cabeza todas las cosas que tenían esparcidas por el suelo  
  
- Gimli las trajo - dijo Nei  
  
No dije nada más. Si había algo que había aprendido de mi corta relación con Gimli, es nunca preguntar de donde han sacado sus pertenencias. Lo sabía por propia experiencia: Había cometido el error de preguntarle al Enano de donde había sacado una cota de malla que le vi guardando el día que llegó y entonces empezó a explicarme casi toda la historia de su familia, de su viejo primo Balin fallecido, de una expedición en que él había tomado parte y no sé cuantas cosas más. Así que antes que el Enano pudiera contarme algo me fui junto a Legolas  
  
- ¿Qué hay de interesante allí fuera? - le pregunté  
  
- ¿Esa es la luz de la lámpara de plata de la Mindon Eldaliéva? - me preguntó él sin responder a mi pregunta  
  
- Supongo... - nunca me había parado a pensar en si esa luz era de la torre  
  
- Hoy he estado allí - dijo él  
  
- ¿Y que te ha parecido? - di por supuesto que había sido Frodo quien le había mostrado la torre  
  
- Preciosa... - respondió Legolas  
  
Quizá fuera mi imaginación, pero Legolas cada día se comportaba de forma más rara... Era obvio que necesitaba a una Elfa urgentemente!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno, después de algún tiempo, al fin pude encontrar un tiempecito para escribir el capítulo 4... (ya iba siendo hora) Espero que les haya gustado ¡y que dejen reviews! Me hacen inmensamente feliz  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- 


	5. Noche de tormenta

Capítulo 5 .- Noche de tormenta  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Creo que nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Antes de tocar la puerta me pasé un par de veces la mano por la falda de mi recién adquirido vestido azul y blanco (se lo había "tomado prestado" a Lindórië sin que ella lo supiera); comprobé que no hubiera ninguna arruga visible y luego me aseguré que mi larga melena rubia recogida en parte continuaba en su sitio. Tomé aire un par de veces antes de golpear suavemente la puerta.  
  
Una elfa de rizados cabellos rubios y expresión simpática me abrió la puerta, Debía de ser la hermana de Glorfindel. Me extrañó no haberla visto nunca por Imladris.  
  
- Pasa Ungalad - me dijo ella con toda familiaridad y con una sonrisa - Me temo que no podrás esperar un gran banquete; el fresco de mi hermano me avisó con muy poco tiempo que venías.  
  
- Lo lamento - dije creyendo que yo suponía un problema para la Elfa - Si molesto me voy  
  
- No seas tonta, tu no tienes la culpa que Glorfindel sea un desastre  
  
Mellyrn se acercó a una puerta y la golpeó con fuerza  
  
- ¡Deja ese maldito libro y sal de una vez!  
  
Se oyó un murmullo apagado al otro lado que no llegué a escuchar. Entonces, mientras Mellyrn hablaba con su hermano a través de la puerta tuve oportunidad de echar un vistazo a la casa. No era muy grande, a pesar de que Glorfindel fuera uno de los Elfos más importantes de Rivendel. Todo era pequeño pero acogedor, y el fuego que ardía en el hogar le daba el último toque agradable. Me quité el manto que me cubría los hombros con un movimiento elegante, ya que dentro de la casa había una temperatura agradable.  
  
- Se pasa todo el día en su habitación leyendo libros que trajo con él desde Imladris. Pero ayudarme con la limpieza.... ¡no! Eso no... Ya arreglaré yo a ese holgazán - la voz de la Elfa la sacó de sus propios pensamientos  
  
No pude evitar reír. Siempre había visto a Glorfindel como a un gran Elfo noble, trabajador, la mano derecha de Elrond, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera un holgazán. Mellyrn también rió con ella.  
  
- Eso... reíros de mi cuando no estoy presente  
  
Miré aún sonriente a Glorfindel:  
  
- Lo siento, pero tu hermana es muy graciosa  
  
- Espera a conocerla... - murmuró Glorfindel, pero le pude oír perfectamente, y Mellyrn también  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quieres ver como hoy tampoco cenas? - Mellyrn se cruzó de brazos  
  
- En esta casa no hay libertad de expresión - murmuró otra vez Glorfindel fingiéndose ofendido  
  
Yo me senté en la mesa junto a Glorfindel; había decidido dejar la vergüenza a un lado. No había ninguna razón para mostrarme callada, distante y nerviosa durante aquella cena  
  
- ¿Siempre os peleáis? - pregunté para iniciar una conversación  
  
- Bueno... siempre, siempre, lo que se dice siempre...  
  
- Si, siempre. Pero es su culpa - le interrumpió Mellyrn  
  
- Claro, tu nunca tienes la culpa de nada... - dijo Glorfindel, luego se inclinó un poco hacia mí y susurró: - No le hagas ningún caso  
  
En ese momento creí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho...  
  
* * *  
  
- La cena aún tardará un poquito - dijo Mellyrn cuando salió de la cocina  
  
- ¿Aún no está lista? - preguntó Glorfindel interrumpiendo la explicación que me estaba haciendo acerca de que sus responsabilidades en Imladris le presionaban mucho y por eso siempre andaba nervioso  
  
- Si no te gusta, la próxima vez cocina tu  
  
- Hace mucho rato que te dije que prepararas una buena cena para tres... ¿con que te estuviste entreteniendo?  
  
- Mira guapo ¿te crees que no tengo nada más que hacer? Y lo de guapo es una ironía  
  
- Claro, como que eres una Elfa tan ocupada  
  
- Al menos a mi no me asusta el trabajo  
  
- ¿Insinúas que a mi me asusta trabajar? Si me hubiera asustado ¿te crees que me habría encargado de todo el papeleo de Elrond?  
  
- Claro, pobrecito... Es que tenías tanto trabajo...  
  
Yo pensaba desesperadamente en algo que decir que terminara con la discusión, pero la solución, vino por si misma  
  
- ¿No huele a quemado? - dije  
  
Mellyrn calló de golpe y se dirigió precipitadamente a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta pude ver que algo de humo se escapaba. Tras unos instantes, Mellyrn volvió a salir con expresión abatida  
  
- Nos hemos quedado sin cena - anunció con voz apagada  
  
Me quedé sin saber qué hacer. Estaba segura que el enfado de Mellyrn alcanzaría limites insospechados, que le daría toda la culpa a Glorfindel o cualquier cosa Pero para mi sorpresa, la Elfa se echó a reír  
  
- ¡Que desastre! - dijo entre risas  
  
Nos miramos mutuamente con Glorfindel, y no pudimos evitar reír también. Al fin y al cabo ya se sabía : era mejor reír que llorar  
  
Y yo... Nunca me había sentido tan a gusto en ningún lugar que no fuera mi casa  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
La cena había ido bien finalmente, aunque tuviéramos que conformarnos con algunas galletas y la tarta de manzana que Mellyrn había preparado para los postres  
  
- Muchas gracias por todo - dijo Ungalad levantándose de la silla con una sonrisa  
  
- Tienes que venir otro día, y cenar de verdad. Prepararé una buena cena - dijo mi hermana  
  
- Pero si hoy ha estado genial, de verdad - contestó ella  
  
- Si Mellyrn dice que tienes que venir, ven. No le lleves nunca la contraria - intervine yo  
  
- No quiero abusar de vuestra amabilidad  
  
- Vuelves otro día y no se hable más del tema - dijo Mellyrn dando a entender que Ungalad no tenía alternativa  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo ella sonriendo  
  
Mientras miraba a las dos Elfas pensé que se habían echo amigas, y me alegré.  
  
- Bueno, Glorfindel - dijo mi hermana al final - lo mínimo que puedes hacer para ser mínimamente útil es acompañar a casa a Ungalad  
  
- No es necesario, además tengo que ayudarte a recoger - Ungalad hizo un movimiento con el brazos para indicar la mesa  
  
- De ninguna manera, eso lo haré yo - mi hermana me cogió de un brazo y me levantó de la silla bruscamente - Y tu, ya sabes...  
  
- Está bien, está bien, tu ganas - respondí con voz aburrida, aunque la verdad era que no me importaba acompañar a Ungalad. Cogí mi manto al vuelo antes de salir por la puerta  
  
- No tienes porque acompañarme si no tienes ganas de salir - me dijo Ungalad cuando estuvimos en la calle  
  
- No, si no me importa en absoluto acompañarte, pero si no pudiera replicar a mi hermana me daría algo - dije yo con una sonrisa  
  
Ungalad rió. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que me había dicho Mellyrn. Ungalad era bonita, y la luz de la luna le daba un brillo especial. Aún así había ese pequeño detalle... Tenía la sensación que no le gustaba mucho mi presencia. En ese mismo instante me había dejado claro que no hacía ninguna falta que la acompañara... U otro indicio era el echo de que en esos momentos, mientras caminábamos por las calles oscuras de Tirion, bajo la luz de la luna, no decía nada... ¿Por qué no hablaba? Podía decirme cualquier cosa  
  
- La cena ha sido un desastre ¿verdad? - dije yo por decir algo, porque el silencio me incomodaba  
  
- Tampoco ha ido tan mal - dijo ella  
  
- Es verdad, podría ser peor - y justo en ese momento una gota cayó sobre mi nariz, y luego otra, y en seguida otra más.  
  
- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que pareces vidente? - dijo riendo Ungalad mientras se echaba la capucha sobre la cabeza  
  
- No tiene gracia. Si no hubiese dicho nada, ahora no me estaría mojando - hice lo mismo que ella para no mojarme más de la cuenta  
  
- Es aquí - dijo de pronto ella parándose delante de una casa - ¿Ves? Si no estaba nada lejos  
  
- Tampoco ha sido ninguna molestia - dije yo, pero pensando que me lo decía porqué no quería que la hubiese acompañado  
  
- Pero te has mojado por mi culpa  
  
- Ah, no pasa nada. Descuida. Bueno, me voy que me estoy mojando ¿eh? Ya te avisaré para que vengas otro día. Buenas noches  
  
- De acuerdo, buenas noches - y al tiempo que ella abría la puerta yo volteé para continuar con mi camino  
  
Las calles empezaban a encharcarse mientras regresaba a casa. No tardé mucho en llegar a casa. Abrí la puerta deseoso de sentir el agradable calorcito que manaba del hogar encendido  
  
- Muy bien, moja todo el piso ahora. ¡que desastre! - al instante oigo las quejas de mi hermana  
  
No le hice caso, pasé hacía mi habitación sin tan siquiera molestarme a contestar sus quejas Una vez en mi habitación me miré en el espejo que tenía allí. Vi el reflejo de un Elfo normal, no vi ninguna cosa extraña, las orejas en su sitio, puntiagudas, dos ojos, una nariz no demasiado grande, ojos azules, pelo rubio... ¿qué podía ser lo que asustaba a las Elfas? Un trueno sonó a lo lejos. Sería noche de tormenta.  
  
- Fantástico - murmuré con mal humor  
  
Me eché en la cama sin ánimo de levantarme hasta que el tiempo volviera a ser favorable. ¿Por qué el mal tiempo me ponía de mal humor?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Recuerdo que aquella noche me despertaron unas manitas insistentes que tiraban de mi pelo y de mis orejas. Abrí un ojo somnoliento y vi a Thalion y a Neithan prácticamente sobre mi.  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué no estáis durmiendo? - pregunté yo aún medio dormido  
  
- Tenemos miedo - dijo Thali  
  
- Hay tormenta - agregó Nei  
  
- Pues id a decírselo a Nandor - me tapé aún más con las mantas  
  
- Papá está durmiendo, y cuando duerme es imposible despertarlo  
  
Es verdad... Se me había olvidado la forma de dormir que tenía Nandor... En una ocasión ni tirándole agua por encima se despertó  
  
- ¿Y vuestra madre? - dije en un intento de que se fueran y me dejaran dormir de nuevo  
  
- Si despertamos a mamá se enfada y nos castiga, porque dice que tenemos que ser valientes y que no nos tienen que dar miedo los truenos - dijo Nei  
  
En ese momento un relámpago alumbró el cielo y casi al instante un fuerte trueno resonó en toda la casa. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ventana y el viento silbaba por entre las calles. Los niños saltaron al instante sobre mi cama y se abrazaron fuertemente a uno de mis brazos.  
  
Intenté pensar en algo para que los niños se calmaran y volvieran a dormirse.  
  
- ¿Pero nunca os han contado lo que son los truenos? - de pronto recordé lo que mi padre me contaba cuando era yo el que sentía pánico por los truenos. Me incorporé en la cama para contarles la historia  
  
Los niños negaron con la cabeza  
  
- ¿Sabéis lo que son las águilas, verdad? Bien, pues ellas tienen una gran ciudad sobre nuestras cabezas, que nosotros no podemos ver porqué está muy arriba, allí tienen muchas sillas, mesas, armarios y demás, y de tanto en tanto, los cambian de lugar, y al arrastrarlos por el suelo para ponerlos en su nuevo sitio hacen mucho ruido  
  
- ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó Thali  
  
- Claro! ¿Qué creíais que eran los truenos? - pregunté yo esperando que con esto se tranquilizaran  
  
- No sé... Algo más terrible y feo - confesó Nei - ¿Pero porqué hacen tanto ruido las águilas? ¿No saben que la gente duerme y la pueden despertar?  
  
- Creo que no, no lo saben - contesté yo - ¿Y ahora no les tendréis miedo a los truenos verdad?  
  
Ambos negaron con la cabeza  
  
- ¿Y volveréis a la cama y me dejaréis dormir verdad? - me volví a tapar con las mantas y apoyé de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada  
  
- Si, ¿pero le dirás a mamá que hemos venido? - la voz de Nei me llegó lejana  
  
- No, no le diré nada. Y ahora a la cama...  
  
Oí como los pasos de los niños se iban alejando  
  
- Apuesto a que papá no sabía eso de los truenos - oí que decía Thali  
  
- Tío Legolas sabe muchas cosas. ¡Es genial! - dijo Nei  
  
Y ahí debí caerme dormido, porqué no oí nada más  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
- ¿Están cerradas todas las ventanas? - preguntó mamá  
  
- Claro, Edhel y yo las hemos cerrado - contesté sin levantar los ojos del libro  
  
- ¿Las puertas bien cerradas para que no entre agua? - volvió a preguntar mi madre  
  
- Si  
  
- Pero no arreglamos bien el tejado. La gotera no ha desaparecido - por lo visto mi madre no tenía la intención de dejarme leer, así que señalé la página en la que me había quedado y cerré el libro.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no era ninguna experta arreglando tejados - contesté yo dejando el libro en la estantería  
  
- Necesitaríamos un Elfo en esta casa. La presencia masculina se echa en falta - suspiró Edhel desde su posición al lado de la ventana admirando la calle  
  
Me entristecí unos momentos al pensar en mi padre... Era un bravo soldado que había muerto en combate. Lo echaba tanto de menos....  
  
Entonces me di cuenta de que ambas me miraban a mi  
  
- ¿Qué? - pregunté yo  
  
- ¿No hay ningún Elfo a la vista? - me preguntó Edhel  
  
- ¿Y porqué tengo que ser yo? Tu tienes aproximadamente mi misma edad! - exclamé  
  
- Entonces... ¿ese Elfo rubio de esta tarde no era nadie?  
  
- ¡Edhelnim! ¡No me digas que estuviste espiándome! - me mostré muy indignada, aunque estaba orgullosa que me hubiese visto con Legolas  
  
- Tranquila, te vi sólo por casualidad. Pero era guapo - agregó ella con una sonrisa  
  
- Es sólo el padrino de Thalion y Neithan, esos gemelos que vienen siempre a verme - dije yo, rezando para que me hubiese visto en el momento que estábamos con los niños  
  
- ¿En serio? Pues yo no vi a los niños.... - la sonrisa de Edhel se ensanchó  
  
- ¡Déjame tranquila! Te digo que sólo somos amigos - dije yo dejando el tema por concluido  
  
- Si el tiempo continua así, mañana no habrá mercado - comentó mi madre cambiando bruscamente de tema  
  
- Un día de fiesta no va a hacer daño a nadie - comenté yo. Le había cogido especial aprecio a los días de fiesta desde esa tarde - Y ahora me voy a dormir  
  
Cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, aún llegué a escuchar la voz de mi madre  
  
- Y dime ¿parecían enamorados?  
  
Pronto ya no podría tener vida privada mientras estuviera viviendo entre esas cuatro paredes... Cerré la puerta al tiempo que un trueno ensordecedor resonó en toda la ciudad...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Sé que es más corto de lo habitual, pero la trama central del capítulo ha sido la cena, y lo otro fueron inspiraciones repentinas que me vinieron en dos días de lluvia consecutivos que hemos tenido por aquí estos días. El próximo prometo hacerlo más largo!!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- 


	6. Dia de lluvia

Capítulo 6 .- Un día lluvioso  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Siempre me ha gustado quedarme en a cama cuando afuera está lloviendo, y esa mañana estaba especialmente bien Me desperté temprano, como era mi costumbre, pero en seguida oí que fuera seguía lloviendo, o sea que hice lo que muy pocas veces mi trabajo me permitía hacer: me acurruqué más debajo de las mantas, y me quedé oyendo como la lluvia golpeaba rítmicamente los cristales de mi ventana. De repente me vinieron unas ganas inmensas de estarme todo el día sin hacer nada, sentada en el sillón, tapada con una manta y leyendo mi libro a la luz y calor del hogar mientras fuera hacia frío, soplaba el viento y llovía. Una perezosa sonrisa se me formó en los labios pensando en eso... Ese iba a ser un día perfecto.... Pero claro, las cosas buenas demasiado bien planificadas con demasiada antelación siempre salen mal....  
  
- ¡Melian! - la voz de mi madre me llegó horrorosamente clara a través de la puerta cerrada  
  
- Por Eru... ¿Qué querrá ahora? - murmuré al tiempo que se me escapaba un bostezo. Decidí por un momento hacerme la dormida  
  
- ¡Melian! ¿Es que no me oyes? - mi madre abrió la puerta - ¿Aún estás en la cama? ¡Vamos, arriba!  
  
- Hoy no tengo que ir mamá... Está lloviendo - contesté yo olvidando mi supuesta condición de dormida  
  
- Pero bien tenemos que comer. Vete a casa de Irindël, ahí podrás comprar algo de comida. ¡Y deprisa!  
  
- ¿No puede ir Edhel? - pregunté, porqué, la verdad, lo último que me apetecía era levantarme, salir a la calle y mojarme para ir a comprar comida  
  
- Ella se ha ido a dar clases a los niños igualmente, aunque llueva. Deberías tomar ejemplo de tu hermana...  
  
- Si, claro... Ella es perfecta - murmuré  
  
- ¡Venga! Levántate y vete a hacer la compra. Te dejo una moneda de plata aquí encima, tendrás más que suficiente. Pero quiero lo que te sobre de vuelta - y dicho eso se fue  
  
- Pues si que empezamos bien el día - dije con tono de fastidio al tiempo que me levantaba para ir a mirar por la ventana el estado del tiempo  
  
Al apartar las cortinas de lino blanco pude comprobar que el cielo era negro, cubierto por nubes de tormenta y una espesa cortina de lluvia caía, y no permitía ni ver lo que tenías a dos palmos de tu nariz. El día perfecto para quedarse en casa y no salir en todo el día... Abrí el armario sin muchas ganas, saqué mi vestido oscuro y el manto con capucha, para no mojarme demasiado Me vestí y peiné tan despacio como pude, y salí al comedor con la cara de aburrimiento y desagrado más notable que pude poner.  
  
- No hagas esa cara! - me reprochó mi madre - ¿Te asusta un poco de agua?  
  
- Un poco de agua no, pero esto es un diluvio - contesté yo de mal humor al tiempo que me sentaba en la mesa para desayunar  
  
- Tienes que ir a comprar la comida si quieres desayunar... ¿o crees que vamos a comer madera de desayuno? - dijo ella al tiempo que se ponía a lavar los platos del desayuno de Edhel  
  
- ¿Entonces Edhel ha desayunado madera? - quizá mi madre creyera que era tonta y no me daría cuenta que tanto ella como Edhel ya habían desayunado, y probablemente aún quedaba algo para mi  
  
- Melian, no tengo ganas de discutir, vete a comprar la comida - mi madre dio por concluido el tema  
  
- Pues nadie lo diría que no tienes ganas de discutir - murmuré al tiempo que me ponía el manto, me echaba la capucha sobre la cabeza y salía a la calle  
  
Al instante un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda... ¡Hacía un frío horrible! Y por si esto fuera poco, llovía a cántaros... La suerte (si había alguna en verdad...) era que la casa de Irindël no estaba demasiado lejos. Aún así, cuando traspasé la puerta, y me reuní con la multitud de Elfos que estaban allí, estaba mojada de arriba a bajo, el agua había traspasado mi capucha y me había mojado el pelo también.  
  
- ¡Melian!  
  
Descubrí a Frodo entre la multitud. El pequeño hobbit también estaba bastante mojado y el solo echo de verlo sin calzado, aunque fuera una costumbre entre los medianos, me hacia sentir más frío del que tenía.  
  
- Hola Frodo. ¿También a comprar un poco de comida? - le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba escurrirme todo el agua del pelo  
  
- Pues sí, porqué Bilbo y Gandalf se han ido a hablar con Galadriel antes de que me despertase y casi no me han dejado nada que desayunar - dijo Frodo con una mueca  
  
- Seguro que con lo que te han dejado yo podría desayunar, comer y cenar - dije haciendo broma  
  
Nos pusimos a hacer cola, y mientras esperábamos que nos tocara el turno hablamos un poco  
  
- ¿Y que tienen que hablar con Galadriel? - le pregunté yo  
  
- Supongo que de las fiestas de Tirion, no falta mucho y necesitan ser organizadas - dijo él  
  
- Oh! Es cierto, no recordaba las fiestas de Tirion. El año pasado ya fueron un éxito, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de Elfos que han llegado desde entonces, este año prometen ser mejores ¿no crees?  
  
- Por supuesto! Y si las organizan Gandalf y Galadriel el éxito está asegurado  
  
Pero entonces algo nos impidió seguir hablando: Legolas llegó precipitado, mojado de pies a cabeza y muy nervioso. Aún así estaba muy guapo... Sacudí la cabeza... ¿qué cosas de pensar eran esas? Además, el asunto parecía serio  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Miré a Legolas sorprendido. ¿A quien se le ocurría salir a la calle con aquel tiempo sin tan siquiera una prenda de abrigo?  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Legolas? - le preguntó Melian  
  
Me sorprendió también en ese momento la confianza con que le había hablado Melian... ¿Nuestro plan había surtido efecto sin que lo supiéramos? Pero no pude pararme a pensar demasiado en eso  
  
- Los niños... - dijo el Elfo casi sin aliento  
  
- ¿Thalion y Neithan? - pregunté - ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
  
- No sé donde están! Me he despertado esta mañana, y no había nadie en casa, ni Nandor, ni Laurelyn, ni Gimli, ni... ni los niños... - Legolas se retorcía nervioso las manos  
  
- ¿Y no tienes ni idea de donde pueden haber ido? ¿No te han dejado una nota ni nada? - preguntó Melian  
  
- Bueno si... Pero... - Legolas se sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un trozo de pergamino tan mojado como él mismo y se lo tendió a Melian  
  
Me acerqué para poder ver bien el papel que decía : Laurelyn y yo hemos tenido que ir a visitar a mis suegros, volveremos por la noche. Los niños están donde siempre, vete a buscarlos a la hora de comer. Nandor.  
  
- ¿Dónde siempre? - dije yo  
  
- Ese es el problema - dijo el Elfo - No sé donde es "donde siempre". Mi primera idea fue pensar en el parque, pero con este tiempo es imposible que estén ahí  
  
- Bueno, tranquilo. Nos pondremos a buscarlos. Entre los tres seguro que los encontramos ¿verdad Frodo? - dijo Melian  
  
Y de nuevo me sorprendió la Elfa.... ¿Tanta amistad tenía con el príncipe del Bosque Negro como para ofrecerse a buscar a los niños con la lluvia que estaba cayendo?  
  
- Claro - contesté yo... Al fin y al cabo, Legolas era un viejo amigo, y debía ayudarle  
  
Así que olvidándonos por completo de la comida, salimos de la casa y nos dispusimos a salir a la calle, pero casi choco de nuevo con esa hobbit que parecía estar siempre dondequiera que estuviera yo. Iba con una Elfa.  
  
- Hola Ungalad - saludó Melian a la Elfa que iba con Ruby  
  
- Hola Melian ¿qué hacéis? - al parecer Ungalad estaba sorprendida de vernos salir de la casa sin haber comprado nada. Al decir verdad, yo también me sorprendía que yo estuviera haciendo eso  
  
- Estamos buscando a unos niños que no sabemos donde están - respondió ella  
  
- ¿Se han perdido? - la hobbit intervino en la conversación - En este caso tenemos que ayudarlos Ungalad! Ya compraremos la comida luego!  
  
- Pero... Ruby... ¿Qué le diremos a Lindórië? - Ungalad parecía indecisa  
  
- Que si quiere comida, se la vaya a comprar ella - Ruby era muy decidida  
  
Sonreí a la hobbit. Era todo carácter, y en cierto modo me recordaba a Pippin. Cada vez tenía menos dudas que en verdad era una Tuk  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ruby-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
No podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo. Desde que había llegado a Tirion, siempre que salía a la calle me encontraba con Frodo! Parecía como si me siguiera o algo... La noche anterior, mientras llovía y no había nada mejor que hacer había llegado a la conclusión de que me gustaba Frodo... Pero claro, al parecer yo a él.... Nada de nada. Pero no se puede tener todo ¿verdad? Por eso me ofrecí al instante para ir a buscar a los supuestos niños perdidos, sin saber quienes eran o quien era el irresponsable que les había dejado ir sin preguntarles donde iban. Y cuando Ungalad se mostró indecisa estuve por decirle que era una desagradecida, que seguramente si fuera Glorfindel el que tuviera un problema le ayudaría sin tan siquiera parar a pensar en la compra y en Lindórië  
  
Pero entonces, como suele pasar en estos casos, la ayuda te viene inesperadamente. No muy lejos de ahí pude ver a Glorfindel, y tuve una de mis ideas  
  
- Bueno, Ungalad. Pensándolo mejor quizá no haga falta que vengas. Le podemos pedir ayuda a Glorfindel - y con un movimiento señalé hacia esa dirección  
  
La Elfa miró hacía donde yo señalaba con repentino nerviosismo, y al ver a Glorfindel, automáticamente, un intenso rubor le cubrió las mejillas  
  
- Yo no he dicho que no quisiera ayudar. Ya haremos la compra luego - dijo ella rápidamente - Aunque a Glorfindel le podemos pedir ayuda igualmente  
  
Vi como Frodo sonreía, pues había comprendido lo de Ungalad y Glorfindel. Suspiré mentalmente pensando "Que inteligente es...", y luego le guiñé un ojo con signo de complicidad, aunque también lo aproveché para coquetear un poco con una pícara sonrisa  
  
Vi como Ungalad me dirigía una mirada de "No tienes remedio" y por eso el Elfo que estaba al lado de Melian se le adelantó para ir a pedir ayuda a Glorfindel  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Legolas puede ser muy responsable, muy buen príncipe y muy buen amigo, pero a veces se despistaba. Y aquel día tuvo uno de sus mayores despistes, dejar marchar a los niños sin saber donde iban. La verdad es que me arriesgaba mucho dejando de lado la compra para ayudar a Legolas. Tuve la certeza que Mellyrn me iba a estrangular por eso, pero tenía que ayudar a mi amigo. Y entonces vi que Ungalad también estaba allí, y no pude evitar ponerme muy nervioso... Porqué... la verdad es que aún estaba como medio atontado de el sueño que había tenido esa noche; había soñado con ella, pero no del modo con que soñaría un amigo... En fin, que se lo tenía que comentar a alguien, y no sabía a quien. Puede que cuando los ánimos se calmaran le confiaría a Legolas el problema. O tal vez a Nandor, ese Elfo tan peculiar que había conocido el día anterior.  
  
- Entonces ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó Ungalad  
  
- Bueno, si no sabemos donde están, lo mejor será que nos separemos y los busquemos - propuse yo  
  
- Buena idea! Vamos Melian! Tu vente conmigo! - Frodo estiró a una de las Elfas por el brazo y se fueron  
  
- Vamos, Ungalad, tu conmigo - vi con tristeza como la pequeña hobbit se llevaba a Ungalad con ella  
  
- Bueno, parece que vamos juntos - le dije a Legolas  
  
Pensé en si ese sería un buen momento para hablar con Legolas de mi sueño, pero lo vi tan preocupado por sus sobrinos, que decidí dejarlo o para más tarde o para el día siguiente. Así que salimos a la calle, donde seguía lloviendo de forma extraordinariamente fuerte y nos dispusimos a buscar  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
- De verdad Nandor, no creo que haya sido una buena idea - Laurelyn estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la casa de mis padres  
  
- Si no pasa nada! Es sólo para ayudar un poco a Legolas! - exclamé yo  
  
La verdad, había tenido una idea un tanto alocada, disparatada, absurda (todos esos adjetivos se los había ido atribuyendo Laurelyn a medida que avanzaba la mañana). La verdad, todo había sucedido al enterarme que la profesora de Thalion y Neithan era la hermana de Melian. Luego, pensé que si le dejaba una nota diciendo que fuera a recoger los niños donde siempre (a la escuela evidentemente), él no sabría que hacer, pues Legolas, claro está, no tenía ni idea a lo que me refería con lo de "donde siempre". Luego, si por una de esas remotas casualidades iba a pedir ayuda a Melian, ella sin duda le podría indicar que los niños estaban en la escuela, con su hermana, y le tendría que guiar hasta ahí, y eso ya les forzaría a entablar una conversación, aunque fuera mínima. Yo lo encontraba un plan genial! No entendía que problema le encontraba Laurelyn  
  
- Sólo vas a conseguir preocupar sin razón a tu amigo - dijo ella de nuevo  
  
- Estate tranquila, Legolas tiene sus recursos - dije yo con voz tranquila, pero por dentro no pude evitar pensar : "o eso espero..."  
  
- Cuando se entere que todo esto ha sido tu culpa....  
  
- No tiene porqué enterarse - dije yo rápidamente  
  
- Algún día tendrás que decírselo - esa mirada acusadora que tenía ahora Laurelyn la conocía demasiado bien  
  
- Se lo diré... Pero cuando todo haya acabado bien - dije yo convencido  
  
- ¿Y como estás seguro que todo va a acabar bien?  
  
- ¿De que otra manera podría acabar si yo estoy por medio? - dije con una sonrisa y sin modestia  
  
- Pues mal - dijo ella con un susurro que yo llegué a escuchar, pero preferí no decir nada más al respecto, además, mi madre acababa de entrar con unos pastelillos recién hechos y Laurelyn se levantó a ayudarla  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
- ¡Es que yo quería ir con Glorfindel! - cuando estuve segura que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente le reproché a Ruby el haberme cogido y arrastrarme con ella  
  
- Créeme, el hacerte la misteriosa inalcanzable es una de las mejores tácticas que hay para conseguir un hombre - dijo la hobbit como si fuera una experta en estos temas  
  
- Cualquiera diría que sabes mucho.... - dije yo con una pizca de incredulidad en la voz  
  
- Sé mucho... Allí en Lórien, no tenía cosa mejor que hacer que espiar a los Elfos, y así me enteré de muchas historias de este tipo entre ellos. Tu hazme caso, la experta aquí soy yo  
  
- Si claro....  
  
La verdad es que la única razón que tenía para ayudar a Legolas, a quien ni siquiera conocía era porqué Glorfindel también ayudaría, y ahora que sabía que no iba a ir con él.... ¿tenía que seguir ayudando? Por desgracia, soy demasiado buena, cosa que a veces (como ahora) no es una gran virtud, porqué te obliga a buscar a unos niños que ni siquiera conoces, mojándote bajo una lluvia que parecía que no iba a dejar de caer nunca y teniendo un frío que hacía castañetear los dientes.  
  
Aunque ahora la lluvia me traía buenos recuerdos.... El de la noche anterior, cuando Glorfindel y yo estuvimos andando juntos bajo la lluvia, aunque eso no fuera "lluvia" oficialmente, si no, tan solo cuatro gotitas. Aún así, pensé que a partir de ese momento la lluvia tendría un nuevo significado para mi.  
  
- ¿Tierra llamando a Ungalad? - la voz de Ruby me hizo volver a la realidad  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías? - pregunté distraída  
  
- Nada, nada... Olvídalo... - Ruby hizo un suspiro de resignación y continuamos caminado en silencio.  
  
Pero un nuevo tema de conversación, interesante y divertido acudió a mi mente  
  
- ¿Qué te traes tu con Frodo? - pregunté con toda la intención del mundo  
  
Al instante supe que había acertado, pues los colores subieron a las mejillas redondas de la hobbit.  
  
- ¿A... A que te refieres? - preguntó medio balbuceando  
  
- A que estás enamorada de él - dije yo sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
- ¿Qué dices? No, yo... - Ruby se quedó sin palabras, cosa que normalmente no solía suceder  
  
- ¿Te crees que eres la única que observa este tipo de cosas aquí? - dije haciéndome la importante - Vamos confiésalo  
  
- Está bien, está bien... La verdad es que me gusta un poco  
  
- ¿Un poco?  
  
- Bueno... bastante...  
  
La miré como queriéndole decir que no me lo traga  
  
- Vale, maldita sea, me gusta mucho, muchísimo! ¿contenta?  
  
- Pues si  
  
Y así, yo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Ruby un tanto avergonzada, continuamos buscando a los niños.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
En ese momento me creía el ser más despistado y más irresponsable de todo Valinor y de todo Endor.  
  
- No te martirices más por esto, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera - me dijo Glorfindel en un intento de animarme  
  
- Pero... ¿qué le diré yo a Nandor y a Laurelyn si no los encuentro? - la verdad es que lo que más me preocupaba era eso  
  
- Los encontraremos, tenlo por seguro  
  
Ya habíamos ido al parque, a casa de esos amigos donde fui a buscarlo el día anterior (no había nadie en la casa) y ya no sabía donde más ir. Me veía a mi mismo echado de casa de Nandor, mi mejor amigo enfurecido, Gimli mirándome con cara de reproche, y Laurelyn llorando. Y todo por mi culpa...  
  
- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Alguien tiene que ayudarme.... - murmuré  
  
Y en ese momento, como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, Melian llegó corriendo.  
  
- ¡Legolas! Ya me acordé! Sé donde están! - la Elfa un poco más y resbala con el agua que había en el suelo  
  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? - quizá soné un poco desesperado en ese momento, pero en verdad pensé que Melian era mi salvación  
  
- En la escuela! Siento no haber pensado en eso antes, pero es que estaba enfadad con mi hermana que es la profesora y no quería pensar en nada relacionado con ella - Melian parecía un poco apenada por eso  
  
- Condúceme allí!  
  
Empezamos a correr, y tan deprisa íbamos que no nos dimos cuenta de que Glorfindel no nos estaba siguiendo (de echo se había quedado atrás observándonos con una sonrisa). Repentinamente, resbalé, creo que puse el pie en algo de fango que había y... antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba en el suelo, y Melian había caído conmigo. Los dos mojados de sobremanera y llenos de barro. Pensé que hoy todo iba a salirme mal, pero entonces Melian se echó a reír  
  
- Menuda suerte! Definitivamente debí quedarme durmiendo hoy... - dijo entre risas  
  
Yo también me eché a reír, y esa fue la primera vez que sonreí en todo el día.  
  
- Venga, que no ha sido nada - me levanté y le tendí una mano a ella para que se levantara también.  
  
El tacto de su mano era suave y cálido, pero sólo fue un momento, porqué en seguida nos soltamos para seguir nuestro camino hacía la escuela.  
  
- Cuando todo esto acabe prometo que te invitaré a cenar - dije yo  
  
- No hagas promesas, que luego las vas a tener que cumplir - me contestó Melian con una sonrisa  
  
Yo también sonreí  
  
La escuela de Tirion era un pequeño edificio de color blanco, como todo allí, pero tenía pintados sobre los muros alegres dibujos de flores y soles, que parecían una ironía bajo esa lluvia que caía incesante. Tres peldaños anchos de cristal llevaban hacia la enorme puerta de madera con picaportes de plata.  
  
Nos acercamos a ella y tras llamar a la puerta, una Elfa nos abrió  
  
- ¡Melian! ¿Qué haces aquí? - se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Melian, y luego a mi  
  
- Están aquí Thalion y Neithan? - dijo ella sin contestar a la que evidentemente era su hermana  
  
- ¿Esos gemelos? Por supuesto  
  
Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios  
  
- Pero las clases no han terminado todavía, además, cuando llueve los acompaño yo misma a casa - continuó la hermana de Melian  
  
- Sólo quería asegurarme de que habían llegado bien. Sentimos haberla molestado señorita - me disculpé yo  
  
Así, con un alivio inmenso nos alejamos de la escuela, y yo... pensé que le estaría eternamente agradecido a Melian.  
  
- Bueno, creo que ya es hora que vaya a hacer la compra. Además aún no he desayunado - dijo ella  
  
- Lamento haberte metido en este lío, solamente porqué no pensé en que evidentemente, los niños tenían que ir a escuela cada día - me disculpé yo  
  
- No tiene importancia - dijo con una sonrisa ella - Ya nos veremos!  
  
Miré como Melian desaparecía bajo la lluvia, y yo también empecé a caminar hacia casa. Por fortuna, todo había acabado bien  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sé que he tardado mucho en poner este capítulo, pero es que en verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Además, la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones una temporada... y si le sumas todo eso... En fin, espero que les haya gustado... ¡y que dejen reviews! Por favor... (Nariko pone cara de niña buena)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- 


	7. Lios, lios y más lios

Capítulo 7 .- Líos, líos y más líos  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
- La verdad es que no te entiendo  
  
Dejé un momento de pulir la puerta de la que sería mi nuevo casa para mirar a Nandor que estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes exteriores de esta.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - dije con un suspiro  
  
- ¿Por qué te empeñas a hacerlo tu si hay Elfos contratados por la Dama Galadriel que te lo harían?  
  
- He tenido a gente trabajando para mi toda mi vida. Ahora que puedo hacer yo las cosas, las haré a mi manera - dije volviendo al trabajo  
  
- Pues que ganas de trabajar tienes  
  
- Y tu que pocas... - dije mirándolo una vez más. Ahora había cruzado los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y estaba bostezando  
  
En ese momento llegó Gimli con otra de las puertas  
  
- ¿Dónde quieres que te deje esta? - me preguntó  
  
- En cualquier sitio dentro, luego la montaré - dije yo  
  
En cuanto Gimli desapareció dentro de la casa para dejar la puerta, pareció que a Nandor se le iluminara la lucecita de su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Vas a ir hoy a ver a Melian? - dijo con una sonrisa que yo ya conocía. Eso quería decir que estaba a punto para otra tanta de burlas  
  
- ¿Por qué tendría que ir? - pregunté yo de nuevo levantando una ceja  
  
- No sé, pero últimamente te has aficionado mucho a ir allí - dijo él como quien no quiere la cosa  
  
- Es una bella elfa la dama Melian - dijo Gimli que salía en ese momento  
  
Genial... Cuando se juntaban Gimli y Nandor ya podía echarme a temblar. Pero entonces se me vino a la cabeza la excusa perfecta, y además no tendría ni que mentir.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas ahora? - me preguntó Nandor al ver que guardaba mis cosas  
  
- Me ofrecí a acompañar a Laurelyn para ir a comprar al mercado - dije  
  
- ¿Al mercado? - preguntó Gimli con intención  
  
- Si te parece voy a ir a comprar al mar - dije con sarcasmo  
  
- No te queremos entretener - dijo Nandor con una sonrisa sospechosa  
  
- Cierto y... pásatelo bien - añadió Gimli  
  
Yo les miré unos momentos sin comprender nada, pero desistí de querer entender que les había llegado a pasar por la cabeza en ese momento y me marché.  
  
La verdad es que le había dicho a Laurelyn que no la podría acompañar porqué tenía trabajo en mi nueva casa, pero ahora lo prefería a seguir escuchando las burlas incesantes de mis dos amigos. La encontré que estaba a punto de marcharse  
  
- Que bien que hayas decidido acompañarme. No sé donde se mete Nandor cada vez que sabe que tengo que ir a comprar - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa  
  
- Pues estaba con él ahora mismo, y no parecía tener mucho trabajo por hacer - dije yo  
  
- Lo sé, pero es que le tiene una especie de alergia a ir a comprar al mercado... No sé porqué...  
  
No fue hasta más tarde, cuando ya habíamos comprado las frutas y algo de pan, y a lo lejos vi el puesto de Melian, cuando me di cuenta de porqué se reían Nandor y Gimli.  
  
Aunque en ese momento vi como un Elfo se paraba justo delante de su puesto, y ella al verlo se le lanzaba literalmente encima para abrazarlo. Sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago que no supe identificar. Di un paso atrás sin pensar, y justo en ese momento un mechón de mi pelo se enganchó con el broche de Laurelyn y tuve que voltear para soltarlo, así que no vi nada más de la "escenita" de Melian con ese Elfo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Esa se presentaba como otra aburrida mañana de otoño. No había demasiado trabajo y yo estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de cerrar antes e irme a dar una vuelta por la playa.  
  
Pero cuando ya me había decidido alguien se paró justo delante.  
  
- ¿Qué dese...? - me quedé parada a media frase... ¡era imposible! ¡Estaba de vuelta! - ¡Vorwë! - exclamé con alegría al tiempo que me abalanzaba encima de él  
  
- Pero que guapa te has puesto Melian, hay que ver. Me voy fuera unos pocos días y te encuentro casi reconocible - dijo el Elfo  
  
- ¿Unos días? ¡Serás mentiroso! Te has pasado edades fuera! - dije yo exagerando alegremente.  
  
- Exagerada... Pero ya sabes que el trabajo de marinero es así  
  
- Pero te mantiene lejos mucho tiempo, y me dejas aquí sola y abandonada - dijo ella haciendo pucheros - Aunque estás muy guapo. Viajar te sienta de maravilla  
  
- La próxima vez te llevaré conmigo, para que puedas conocer Endor - dijo felizmente Vorwë  
  
- ¿Te han tratado muy mal mamá y Edhel? - preguntó  
  
- Si  
  
Miré sonriente a mi hermano. Había embarcado hacía bastante tiempo en un barco que se iba hacia Endor y ya no lo había vuelto a ver. Lo encontré muy cambiado, mucho más alto y guapo.  
  
Pero entonces la sonrisa se me borró de la cara... Legolas estaba cerca de allí, hablando muy de cerca y muy cariñosamente con una Elfa a la que no podía verle la cara. Estaba de espaldas. Sólo podía ver que tenía una larga melena castaña.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó Vorwë viendo la cara que había puesto  
  
- Nada - dije al tiempo que empezaba a recoger las cosas  
  
Mi hermano se encogió de hombros y me ayudó a guardar las cosas  
  
- A mi me lo puedes contar - dijo tras unos momentos de silencio  
  
- Te he dicho que no me pasa nada. - le respondí yo, pero no debí sonar demasiado convincente  
  
- ¿Entonces haber visto a cierto Elfo rubio que había justo allí hace unos momentos y por el que obviamente estás suspirando, hablando con otra Elfa no te ha supuesto ningún problema?  
  
Me quedé perpleja mirando a mi hermano. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta que miraba a Legolas?  
  
- ¿Y que tiene que ver que Legolas hablase con otra Elfa? Él puede hablar con quien quiera.  
  
- Pero a ti te gusta el tal Legolas y por eso te da rabia  
  
- ¿Qué me gusta Legolas? ¿Qué te inventas? Sólo somos amigos - dije yo  
  
- Sólo somos amigos - dijo Vorwë imitándome - Esa excusa es muy vieja ya Melian....  
  
- Mira, te he dicho la verdad, si no quieres no me creas, a mi me da igual  
  
- No siempre te tiene que pasar como la última vez. No debes tener miedo a enamorarte - dijo Vorwë tal como si me leyera los pensamientos  
  
Me entristecí unos momentos al pensar en las palabras de mi hermano. Hacía un tiempo, me había enamorado de un Elfo que al parecer era perfecto, guapo, educado, cortés, divertido, amable... Lo di todo por él, pero... las cosas no salieron tal y como yo las tenía previstas. Él conoció a otra Elfa que al parecer era mejor que yo y me dejó, me rompió el corazón..... Desde entonces, había quedado desengañada con el amor....  
  
- Lo sé... Pero... Necesito tiempo para volver a enamorarme - dije al final con un suspiro  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Volví a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con un suspiro. Ya había visto suficiente. Cuando mi hermana me había dicho que iba a venir una amiga suya, no pude dejar de pensar que tal vez seria Ungalad, a la que hacía diversos días que no veía, pero me acababa de dar cuenta de que sólo era Irindel, una elfa que jamás me había caído demasiado bien. Abrí la ventana y salí por ahí. Un elfo que pasaba por la calle me miró raro al verme salir por una ventana. Pero claro, él no comprendía que lo había tenido que hacer para que mi hermana no empezara a darme la lata con Irindel. La manía de Mellyrn, desde siempre había sido emparejarme con su mejor amiga...  
  
No muy lejos vi a Nandor y a Gimli.  
  
- ¡Eh Glorfindel! - me llamó Nandor  
  
- Buenos días - dije yo acercándome - ¿Qué tal?  
  
- Estábamos aquí discutiendo acerca de Legolas - me informó Gimli  
  
- ¿Otra vez? - dije yo divertido  
  
- Es que no sé qué voy a hacer con él - dijo Nandor como si los asuntos personales de Legolas fueran exclusivamente cosa suya - Pero ya lo considero un caso perdido. Íbamos a tomar algo ¿te apuntas?  
  
- Bueno - dije encogiéndome de hombros  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando ya íbamos por el tercer vaso de hidromiel llegó Legolas con cara de abatido.  
  
- Hola Glorfindel... - dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo al verme  
  
- Parece como si te hubieran dicho que el Bosque Negro se ha quemado - observó Nandor  
  
- No estoy de humor, Nandor - dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre una silla  
  
- Ya sé, Laurelyn ha abusado de ti y tu amabilidad por acompañarla a comprar. Te advertí - dijo Nandor que parecía no haber oído lo que Legolas le había dicho  
  
- Laurelyn te buscaba - dijo Legolas - Creo que dijo algo acerca de la puerta de entrada que sigue chirriando  
  
- Oh! Va a matarme... Le prometí que la arreglaría hoy... - Nandor miró con cara de extrema pena a Gimli  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó el Enano dándose cuenta de la mirada de Nandor  
  
- Te adoraré eternamente si me ayudas - dijo él con cara de Elfo que no ha roto nunca un plato  
  
Gimli dejó escapar un suspiro -:En el fondo soy demasiado bueno  
  
Y dicho esto se alejó junto a Nandor  
  
- ¿Siempre se sale con la suya? - pregunté yo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Nandor  
  
- Supongo... - aunque Legolas parecía más metido en sus pensamientos que en la conversación  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo? - le pregunté  
  
- ¿Humm? - pareció que por primera vez su cabeza había vuelto del paseo que estaba dando por las nubes  
  
- ¿Tienes algún problema? Pareces preocupado - dije de nuevo  
  
- No... Es que me he levantado triste hoy. - dijo él a modo de respuesta - Eso va a días  
  
- Ya... ¿Sueños raros? - pregunté recordando mi propio caso  
  
- No, de sueño raro sólo he tenido uno, muy largo, y no quiero repetirlo la verdad  
  
- No me hables de sueños... Cada noche sueño con una Elfa que ni tan siquiera me gusta! - exclamé con exasperación - o al menos, eso creo yo...  
  
- Yo soñé con una Elfa que no había visto en la vida... - dijo él  
  
Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, como maldiciendo los sueños. Y en medio de ese silencio estábamos cuando entró Ungalad en la posada acompañada por un Elfo.  
  
Aunque se suponía que no me gustaba en absoluto, la idea de que Ungalad ya estuviera comprometida no me gustó nada. Y miré con rabia al Elfo moreno que había entrado con ella.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Acompañé resignada a Tundar hasta la posada para ver si Lindórië estaba allí. No podía creer la cara dura que se gastaba... ¿Quedaba con alguien y luego se iba confiada que la tonta de Ungalad estaría allí para abrirle la puerta? Se hubiera merecido que lo dejara en la calle.  
  
Pero claro, en la posada la señorita tampoco estaba... Pero por el contrario vi a Glorfindel con otro Elfo que recordé como el que querían emparejar con Melian. Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera siquiera saludarlo se levantó y salió por la otra puerta de la posada seguido por Legolas. La única explicación que le pude encontrar fue que no me hubiese visto.... O al menos eso esperaba...  
  
- Tampoco está aquí - dijo Tundar con un suspiro  
  
- Le habrá... mm... salido algún imprevisto - mentí yo, pues Lindórië solía olvidarse de cosas así. En el fondo el Elfo me daba lástima  
  
- Ya no te molesto más, me voy - y antes de que pudiera decir nada más ya estaba en la calle  
  
Decidí que ya que estaba allí y en casa no estaban ni Ruby ni Lindórië tomaría algo. Me acerqué al mostrador y pedí un vaso de hidromiel, y en el momento en que ya iba a dejarla en la mesa vi que Mellyrn, la hermana de Glorfindel entraba.  
  
- ¿Has visto a mi hermano? - me preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba  
  
- Hace muy poco estaba aquí, pero se marchó. Creo que no me vio. ¿Por qué lo buscas? - pregunté  
  
- Para matarlo  
  
Reí ante el comentario :- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?  
  
- Sabía de sobras que hoy venia mi amiga y se ha marchado! Ni siquiera la ha saludado. Cuando sabe que una Elfa le gusta se vuelve muy maleducado, ni la saluda ni nada. Pierde todo el interés en ella. En fin, me tengo que ir que ya casi es la hora de comer. A ver si vienes un día. Adiós!  
  
Y allí me quedé yo, con las palabras de Mellyrn resonándome en los oídos : "Cuando sabe que una Elfa le gusta se vuelve muy maleducado, ni la saluda ni nada. Pierde todo el interés en ella."  
  
- "Lo sabe, sabe que me gusta y por eso no me ha saludado, ya no le intereso" - todos esos pensamientos pasaban a toda velocidad por mi mente  
  
- ¿Ya se ha ido Tundar? - la voz de Lindórië me sacó de mis pensamientos  
  
La miré un momento y luego me eché a llorar...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ruby-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Me senté en el suelo cansada ya de dar vueltas y más vueltas delante de la puerta de la casa de Frodo. ¿Es que no pensaba salir nunca? Tenía muchísimas ganas de verle... Ungalad me había sugerido que cuando viera la puerta abrirse fingiera que pasaba por casualidad por delante y así no se notaría. Y que luego podría aprovechar para ir a desayunar con él, o a almorzar... Pero ya casi era la hora de la comida y Frodo seguía sin salir!  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió su tío Bilbo. Yo siguiendo a la perfección el plan que tenía trazado. Fingí que pasaba casualmente por delante  
  
- Buenos días jovencita - me saludó Bilbo  
  
- Oh! Hola! - yo fingí que lo veía por primera vez - ¿Qué tal?  
  
- Pues ya ves, voy a comprar algo para hacerle una sopa bien caliente a Frodo, que está malo. Hace dos días que no sale de la cama. Y luego también me ha mandado a que llame a Melian para que le vaya a hacer una visita  
  
- ¿Melian? ¿Esa Elfa morena? ¿La de los dulces? - pregunté yo al tiempo que una extraña sensación se me instalaba en el estomago  
  
- La misma. Es que es muy amiga de mi sobrino - dijo Bilbo con una amable sonrisa - Si me disculpas tengo un poco de prisa. Ya nos veremos cielo.  
  
- Adiós - dije con un hilito de voz  
  
Me quedé como si me hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo... Frodo estaba enfermo... Y en vez de llamarme a mi... ¿qué hacía? Llamar a la Elfa esa... ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía ella que yo no tuviera? Claro, era alta, morena, con el pelo liso y los ojos verdes pero... ¡era muchísimo más alta que él! ¿Es que Frodo no veía estas cosas?  
  
Clavé una mala mirada a la fachada de la casa por última vez y me marché muy enfadada.  
  
- "¿Por qué todo está lleno de malditos Elfos?" - pensé mientras deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Tirion - "Claro, porqué estoy viviendo en una maldita ciudad de Elfos..." Odios a los Elfos... - murmuré entre dientes  
  
Entonces lo decidí, cogería un barco en ese mismo momento, y me iría a la Comarca, ahí conocería a algún hobbit apuesto, olvidaría a Frodo y estaría lejos de los Elfos. Me pareció un plan perfecto.  
  
Me dirigí con paso decidido hacia el puerto. Seguramente habría alguna embarcación que saliera de inmediato hacia Endor y que no les importaría que me sumara en su viaje.  
  
Pero en cuanto ya había llegado allí, y podía oler el aroma salado en el aire y oía los marineros alegres cantar mientras preparaban las cosas alguien me tocó del hombro.  
  
- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - era Melian la que estaba allí  
  
- ¿Y tu? - pregunté yo con recelo, mirándola con mala cara y evitando contestar  
  
- He venido a acompañar a mi hermano a que recogiera algunas cosas que se ha dejado en el barco. Es que es marinero y ha llegado hoy. Ahora voy a casa de Frodo, parece que está malo ¿quieres venir?  
  
- "Genial, restriégamelo por la cara ahora..." - pensé con rabia - No, no puedo venir, he quedado con un Elfo muy apuesto aquí mismo - mentí descaradamente - Dile de mi parte a Frodo que se mejore  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo ella sonriendo - Hasta pronto  
  
- "¿Qué la hace tanta gracia?" - pensé al verla alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
En ese momento mi estómago reclamó por la comida, que ya hacía rato que debía haber tomado. Miré las embarcaciones alineadas en el puerto y luego con un suspiro di media vuelta hacia casa. Quizá también pudiera encontrar una embarcación después de comer....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Aburrido. Aburrido. Aburrido. Aburrido.... Todo lo que se me ocurría por hacer parecía tener el mismo adjetivo.. ¿Cómo podía ser que Bilbo tardara tanto en ir a buscar a Melian?  
  
Volví a estornudar. ¡Maldito resfriado! En mi opinión los que se cogen en lugares digamos.. élficos, son los peores... O quizá fueran las influencias del aire del mar.  
  
¡La puerta! La oí abrirse en el salón y me incorporé de golpe en la cama. Casi al instante Bilbo entreabrió la puerta y asomó por ahí la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
- Fatal. ¿Dónde está Melian? - dije con impaciencia  
  
- Ahora viene. Tenía que ir a acompañar a su hermano al puerto a recoger unas cosas y en cuanto acabe viene. Voy a hacerte la sopa caliente ahora  
  
- No me apetece - dije echándome de nuevo sobre las almohadas  
  
- Tonterías. Tienes que comer - le oí refunfuñar al tiempo que su voz se alejaba de la puerta.  
  
Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada para no oír el discurso que me estaba echando sobre si cuando se estaba malo se debía comer y no sé que más.  
  
* * *  
  
No sé el tiempo que me debí estar con la cabeza debajo del cojín hasta que Melian me lo levantó con cuidado  
  
- ¿De quien te escondes? - me preguntó con una sonrisa  
  
- De los discursos de Bilbo - dije yo con una mueca  
  
- Uf, te entiendo bien - dijo Melian sentándose al borde de la cama - Pero debes reconocer que con lo de comer tiene su parte de razón  
  
En ese momento descubrí que había traído con ella el plato de sopa que seguramente me había preparado Bilbo. La miré con cara de pena infinita, con la esperanza de darle lástima, pero ella me dejó el plato en las manos.  
  
- Antes me he encontrado a Ruby - me explicó mientras comía - La muy pillina tenía una cita con un Elfo del puerto  
  
- ¿Con un Elfo? ¿Hobbit con Elfo? - pregunté extrañado - Que combinación más rara  
  
- ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso crees que no haríamos buena pareja? - dijo ella en tono de broma  
  
- Por supuesto. Pero sabes que Legolas es más tu tipo - dije de broma  
  
- Si, pero hoy le vi con otra Elfa, o sea que supongo que él ya tiene alguien que es su tipo del todo - dijo, aunque no parecía del todo animada  
  
- ¿No será que estás celosa y quieres asesinar a cierta Elfa con quien le has visto? - pregunté yo con toda la mala intención del mundo  
  
- ¿Tu no estás malo? Pues deberías callar y comer  
  
Pero yo no pensaba dejar en paz este tema. En cuanto pudiera salir de la cama me iría a hablar con Legolas....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Observé a Laurelyn que examinaba la puerta desde todos los ángulos.  
  
- ¿Tu la has arreglado tan bien? - preguntó con desconfianza  
  
- Por supuesto - dije yo hinchando el pecho  
  
Ella me miró sin terminar de creérselo, pero no dijo nada más. Se fue hacia dentro para bañar a los niños. Entonces vi que Legolas estaba esperando en un rincón.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre amigo mío? - pregunte al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en el hombro  
  
- Tengo un lío mental, y esperaba que tu me ayudases...  
  
- Veamos... - me senté en el banco del jardín y le hice sentar a mi lado - Cuénteme usted  
  
- Si te lo cuento tienes que prometer que ni te reirás ni harás ningún comentario en broma - dijo él  
  
- Tienes mi palabra de Elfo - dije levantando una mano  
  
- Esta mañana, cuando he ido al mercado con Laurelyn, he visto a Melian que... digamos... se abrazaba a un Elfo... y... - Legolas no encontraba las palabras exactas  
  
- ¿Te sentó mal eso? - le ayudé  
  
- Si, mucho, aunque no sé porqué  
  
- Eso es muy sencillo amigo mío : Celos  
  
- ¿Celos? Pero eso sólo es cuando te gusta una persona! - exclamó él  
  
- Exactamente. Por lo que llegamos a la conclusión que te gusta Melian - dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
  
Él se levantó de golpe.  
  
- ¡No digas más tonterías!  
  
Suerte que no vio la sonrisa de satisfacción que se me formó en el rostro, pues era obvio que el tema le había incomodado... y eso tenía que tener una explicación que ya me encargaría de descubrir.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueeeeeeeeeeno, al fin después de unos 1000 años nuevo capítulo!!! Y espero que no me mateis por que después de tanto tiempo, cuando escribo lío las cosas de tal manera... Pero es que si no hubiese sido muy aburrido!!!!!  
  
Espero que dejeis reviews, y que ahora que no tengo examen pueda ponerme a trabajar en los fics!!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-* 


	8. Un día de playa y noticias del Bosque Ne...

Capítulo 8 .- Un día de playa y noticias del Bosque Negro  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
No podía ser que en una casa tan pequeña se perdieran las cosas con tanta facilidad... ¡Sobretodo cuando uno tenía prisa! Ya había dejado todo mi armario patas arriba y me disponía a hacer lo mismo con los cajones cuando mi hermana entró en la habitación  
  
- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahora?  
  
- Estoy buscando el bañador, me voy a nadar con Legolas - dije como si fuera muy obvio  
  
- ¿Y de donde piensas sacar un bañador? ¿Acaso tienes uno? - me dijo Mellyrn cruzándose de brazos  
  
Mis manos pararon en seco de revolver el cajón. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Toda la vida había vivido lejos del mar, por tanto nunca había necesitado un bañador...  
  
- Soy tonto... - murmuré  
  
- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? - mi hermana se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios  
  
Decidí que la mejor solución era ir a buscar a Legolas y contarle el problema...  
  
* * *  
  
- Pero si eso no es problema! Te dejo el de Nandor y listos - dijo Legolas con una sonrisa en cuanto le hube contado el problema  
  
- ¿No le importará? - pregunté yo indeciso  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que le importe? Además, él hace tiempo que no lo usa - Legolas me arrojó el bañador que acababa de sacar del armario de Nandor - Venga, date prisa, me han dicho que bañarse en el mar es una sensación muy buena  
  
- Pero... Es que no sé si vale la pena. Elrond me pidió que luego le fuera a ayudar con un caballo que le han traído, se ve que no hay manera de que se deje montar - dije yo acordándome de el recado que me había dado mi hermana  
  
- Yo te ayudaré con el caballo, siempre se me han dado bien, pero ahora me tienes que acompañar a mi  
  
- Que ganas tienes de ir... ¿No será que sabes que Melian estará allí? - me salió sin pensar, la verdad es que me gustaba bastante fastidiar a Legolas con el tema... ¿Sería que últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Nandor?  
  
Legolas me miró unos instantes : - Pero que manía teneis todos con el tema.... - murmuró antes de empezar a caminar  
  
- Ei! Espera! Si sólo era una broma! - le dije yendo tras él y rezando para que no se hubiera enfadado  
  
- Tranquilo, si estoy más que acostumbrado a esta clase de bromas... Aunque te agradecería que te abstuvieras de ellas... Entre Nandor y Gimli voy servido - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Descuida, ya no te voy a decir nada más  
  
Poco rato después ya estábamos en la playa, donde había diversos Elfos más que ya se estaban bañando. El agua brillaba bajo la luz del sol y parecía que invitara a meterse... Al fin y al cabo puede que no hubiese sido tan mala idea....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
- Vamos Ungalad, que Melian ha venido expresamente a buscarte. Hace un día muy bonito... - oí la voz de Lindórië  
  
- Pues que no se hubiera molestado - oí el comentario de Ruby que también debía estar en la habitación  
  
Me tapé más la cabeza con las mantas : - No me apetece  
  
- Vamos! Si el sol y el mar te sentarán bien! - Lindórië estaba decidida a convencerme  
  
- Déjala, si en el fondo entiendo que no quiera ir con Melian - dijo Ruby  
  
- ¿Qué tienes tu en contra de Melian ahora? - preguntó Lindórië  
  
- ¿Yo? Nada. Sólo que si se cree que por ser alta, tener el pelo liso, negro y largo y ser Elfa va a poder robarme a mi Frodo se las va a tener que ver conmigo!  
  
No lo pude evitar, saqué la cabeza de debajo de las mantas y me puse a reír  
  
- ¿Melian con Frodo? Que cosas tienes Ruby - dije sintiéndome más animada  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que sufro de alucinaciones? - preguntó ella  
  
- Siempre tenemos alucinaciones cuando se trata de la persona que nos gusta. Siempre somos pesimistas - dije yo  
  
- Pues eso mismo te lo podrías aplicar a ti, seguro que entonces no estarías en esta situación - dijo Lindórië  
  
Yo me la miré sorprendida... ¿Era posible que ella hubiera entendido todo lo que había pasado ayer? Parecía como si siempre viviera en su planeta, en su mundo particular, aunque estaba mucho más al corriente de las cosas de lo que parecía.  
  
- Y ahora te vas a poner este bañador y te vas a ir con Melian a la playa si no quieres que me enfade - dijo arrojándome el bañador en la cara  
  
- ¿Quieres venir Ruby? - dije al tiempo que me levantaba  
  
- No - la hobbit se cruzó de brazos y abandonó la habitación con el ceño fruncido  
  
- Mira tu... Ahora se le ha cruzado Melian... Que cosas tiene... - dije yo sonriendo mirando a Lindórië  
  
- Como si tu no tuvieras tus cosas... - murmuró Lindórië antes de abandonar la habitación  
  
* * *  
  
Melian se puso de especial buen humor cuando le dije que al final si que la acompañaría.  
  
- Es que es una lástima con este buen día que hace desaprovecharlo. Además hace mucho tiempo que no voy a la playa - me explicó feliz  
  
- Que ganas tienes de ir... Cualquiera diría que te tienes que encontrar a Legolas allí - dije recuperando las ganas de hacer bromas  
  
- No digas tonterías. Hace dos días que no hablo con él, o sea que no sé ni que es de su vida - dijo ella, pero noté que ni tan siquiera mi broma le había cambiado el humor  
  
- Si que estás de buen humor hoy... - comenté yo con una sonrisa  
  
- No sé, quizá sea el tiempo, pero me he despertado así. Es como si tuviera la sensación que algo bueno tenga que pasar hoy. Sé que es una tontería, pero...  
  
- Nunca se sabe  
  
Pronto llegamos a la playa. El buen tiempo sin duda había animado a muchos Elfos a ir a bañarse también.  
  
Vi que Melian sonreía.  
  
- Lo que yo te dije, un día perfecto - dijo al tiempo que se dirigía al mar  
  
Yo me fui con ella. Al poner un pie en el agua comprobé que aún así estaba fría.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - me preguntó Melian girándose. Estaba con el agua hasta la cintura  
  
- Está muy fría - contesté yo dando un paso hacía atrás  
  
- No hay para tanto - dijo Melian tirándose de golpe  
  
Claro, para ella era muy fácil decirlo. Estaba acostumbrada a bañarse, pues toda la vida había vivido en Tirion. Y yo era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de bañarme en el mar.  
  
Miré a Melian que parecía un pececito en el agua, pero de pronto noté que alguien me tocaba por el hombro. Me giré y casi me caigo de la impresión : era Glorfindel en bañador!!!!  
  
- ¡Hola Ungalad! - me dijo él sonriente  
  
Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fueron las palabras de Mellyrn me volvieron a la cabeza : "Cuando sabe que una Elfa le gusta se vuelve muy maleducado, ni la saluda ni nada". ¿Eso quería decir que realmente no sabía nada y si no me había saludado esa vez en la posada era porque realmente no me había visto?  
  
- Glorfindel... ¿Qué.. qué haces tu aquí? - pregunté aún en estado de shock  
  
- Vine con Legolas a bañarme - me explicó, pero el agua está helada  
  
- Ah claro... - dije sintiéndome estúpida. Vi que en su torso brillaban gotitas de agua por efecto del sol que brillaba en el cielo y que tenía el pelo húmedo aún. Me quedé unos momentos completamente embobada viéndolo  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo él al fin  
  
- No nada. ¿Qué me tiene que pasar? - dije yo sonriendo - ¿Así que ya te has bañado?  
  
- Pues sí. Aunque el agua está helada  
  
- Por eso mismo no me he atrevido a entrar - le expliqué - Pero se ve que Melian está muy acostumbrada a esto  
  
Señalé con un golpe de cabeza hacia donde estaba ella nadando, ahora de espaldas  
  
- Vaya, vaya... Que interesante... - murmuró Glorfindel  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Creo que Legolas y Melian van a tener un encuentro....  
  
Miré en la misma dirección que Glorfindel, y entonces comprendí lo que quería decir. Los dos se estaban acercando nadando de espaldas.... Iban a chocar... ¡Que divertido!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
El murmullo de los Elfos en la playa me llegaba lejano, distante... En ese momento no escuchaba nada, no quería escuchar nada. Se estaba tan bien nadando relajadamente en el mar... Me alegré de que ese día mi madre me hubiera dado fiesta. También era cierto de que su humor había mejorado mucho desde que Vorwë había vuelto. De echo me alegraba enormemente de tenerlo de nuevo cerca. Él era el único al que podía contar las cosas.  
  
De pronto choqué con alguien. Me giré al mismo tiempo que él, para descubrir que era Legolas.  
  
Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo sin saber muy bien que hacer, estaba maravilloso, con el pelo rubio mojado, con su torso desnudo...  
  
- Lo siento - dijo él con una sonrisa y rompiendo el silencio  
  
- No es nada - le contesté yo recuperándome de la impresión  
  
- Parece que los dos decidimos aprovechar el día de la misma manera - comentó él  
  
- Lucía tan bonita la mañana que no he podido evitarlo - le contesté yo - ¿Has venido solo?  
  
- No, con Glorfindel - dijo señalando hacia la playa  
  
Los dos pudimos ver que Glorfindel ya se había encontrado con Ungalad y los dos se alejaban muy sonrientes  
  
- Pues creo que nos han dejado plantados a los dos - dije yo muy divertida y contenta por Ungalad  
  
- El amor vuelve tontos a los Elfos - dijo Legolas llevándose una mano a la cabeza - Apuesto a que ya se ha olvidado del encargo que tenía por hacer  
  
- Pues podrías ser un buen amigo e ir a hacerlo tu - propuse yo  
  
- Es que es algo relacionado con caballos, y a mi nunca me han gustado demasiado - dijo él indeciso  
  
- ¿Caballos? - pregunté con emoción - ¡Me encantan! Si quieres puedo echarte una mano  
  
- A veces creo que soy demasiado bueno... Sacrificar un día de playa para ir a hacer el trabajo de Glorfindel el cual se lo está pasando bien.... - dijo Legolas al tiempo que salía del agua  
  
Yo le seguí con una sonrisa en los labios; le seguí hacia la parte de Tirion donde se hospedaban las gentes de Imladris. Una gran casa presidía a todas las que allí había. Hacía esa nos dirigimos.  
  
Yo lo miré nerviosa. Nunca me ha gustado estar en compañía de personajes muy importantes.  
  
- No me dijiste que era a casa del señor de Imladris donde nos dirigíamos - dije casi en un susurro  
  
- No preguntaste - dijo él divertido - ¿No te asustará un medio elfo verdad?  
  
- Es que... Todo esto de la realeza... Me siento incomoda entre demasiados lujos  
  
- Entonces no te pareces en absoluto a Nandor. Me acuerdo que de niños siempre se pasaba días enteros en el palacio. Llegó un momento que hasta las guardias de las entradas le conocían - Legolas sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos  
  
De siempre he sido muy imaginativa, y en ese momento no pude evitar imaginar a Legolas, bajito y con una voz muy fina, paseándose con una corona que le venia grande imaginando el día en que sería rey. Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Legolas confuso  
  
- Nada, nada... Es que te estaba imaginando de pequeño... - contesté yo entre risas  
  
Me miró un momento sonriendo antes de tocar el gran picaporte de plata de la puerta. Al instante se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Una de las sirvientas de la casa abrió.  
  
- ¿Qué desean? - preguntó la Elfa  
  
- Venimos a ver a Elrond. Tenemos entendido que necesita ayuda con un caballo - dijo Legolas haciendo gala de toda su buena educación  
  
- El señor Elrond pidió esa ayuda a maese Glorfindel  
  
- Lo sabemos, pero Glorfindel está.... ocupado en este momento  
  
Tuve que contenerme la risa ante esa contestación. Imaginé a Glorfindel contando cosas a Ungalad y ella mirándolo con una sonrisa de enamorada en los labios.... ¡Oh si! Que ocupado estaba Glorfindel.....  
  
- Está bien, podéis pasar - dijo la Elfa finalmente - Informaré al señor Elrond de vuestra llegada, esperad aquí  
  
La sirvienta desapareció por uno de los pasillos de la gran casa y nos dejó a Legolas y a mi solos en un gran salón. Yo empecé a contemplar todos los detalles de esa sala. Había unos adornos dorados impresionantemente bonitos.  
  
- ¿Es bonito verdad? - dijo Legolas rompiendo el silencio  
  
- Nunca había visto nada igual - contesté yo  
  
- Los salones que tenemos en el palacio del Bosque Negro te gustarían si pudieras verlos  
  
- Si pudiera... Pero no puedo... - dije yo con tristeza  
  
En ese momento Elrond entró en la sala.  
  
- ¡Legolas! No sabía que ibas a venir tu. ¿Dónde está Glorfindel?  
  
- No ha podido venir. Le ha surgido un imprevisto. Le estoy haciendo un favor  
  
- Está bien. Venid conmigo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Elrond nos guió a través de algunas estancias de la casa hasta un patio interior muy grande donde había un pequeño establo. Entramos en él y nos detuvimos delante de un precioso caballo blanco. Me recordó a Arod, el caballo que me prestó Éomer. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde aquello.  
  
Le acaricié suavemente el hocico  
  
- ¿Qué problema hay con este caballo?- pregunté  
  
- No se deja montar por nadie, y ya no sé que hacer, lo han probado tanto Elladan como Elrohir, pero no hay manera. - explicó Elrond  
  
- Bien, veré que puedo hacer - dije observando al caballo  
  
- Estaré dentro si necesitáis algo. - hizo una reverencia a Melian antes de marcharse  
  
Le acaricié el lomo suavemente y el caballo ni se movió  
  
- Creo que Elrond exagera, no parece tan arisco - comenté  
  
- Mmmm... Yo no estaría tan segura - dijo Melian cruzándose de brazos  
  
- Verás como no - dije, y de un salto monté al caballo. Miré a Melian triunfante pues el caballo no hizo el más mínimo movimiento, pero antes de que pudiera decirle "te lo dije" el caballo dio una sacudida y me hizo caer.  
  
- Te lo dije - dijo Melian con una sonrisa burlona  
  
- Me has robado la frase, eso te lo iba a decir yo - murmuré levantándome del suelo con el ceño fruncido  
  
- Déjame probar - dijo ella acercándose al animal  
  
- Ten cuidado - le advertí  
  
Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como dándome a entender que no me preocupara. Se acercó al caballo y al tiempo que le acariciaba el lomo empezó a entonar una canción en voz baja. A medida que iba cantando el animal iba cerrando los ojos. Entonces fue cuando Melian con un ágil movimiento montó el caballo y este ni se movió.  
  
Me miró sonriente.  
  
- No era tan difícil - comentó  
  
- Claro, no es tan difícil si tienes buena voz - dije yo con sarcasmo  
  
- Verás, yo de pequeña era muy nerviosa, y mi madre me cantaba esta canción para que me durmiera - me explicó  
  
- Esa canción tranquilizaría hasta a un troll furioso - exageré yo  
  
- No te sabría decir... En mi vida he visto a un troll, y menos a uno de furioso  
  
- No sabes la suerte que tienes, son horribles. Sobretodo ese que nos encontramos en las minas de Moria. Nos costó muchísimo acabar con él  
  
Vi que Melian escuchaba interesada. Me gustaba contarle cosas acerca de mi aventura ya que a ella le interesaban mucho.  
  
- Vaya, veo que una joven dama ha sido más astuta que los mejores jinetes de Tirion - Elrond llegó por atrás sin que yo me diera cuenta  
  
Melian bajó avergonzada del caballo  
  
- Era sencillo señor... Sólo se tenía que tranquilizarlo antes de intentar montar sobre él - dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa  
  
- Me alegra saberlo - luego volteó para mirarme - Tienes suerte de conocer una dama tan inteligente y viva  
  
Y luego se marchó sin decir nada, o sea que Melian y yo tuvimos que apañárnoslas para salir de la casa.  
  
Una vez fuera nos despedimos, pues ella me dijo que debía volver a casa a la hora de comer, porqué al parecer tenían un invitado especial, o eso me pareció entender. Entonces recordé el Elfo del mercado al que ella se abrazó como si lo quisiera por encima de todas las cosas. Claro, su prometido.... O al menos el Elfo que le gustaba. Debía hospedarse en su casa.  
  
- Que suerte tiene.... - murmuré sin pensar  
  
Abrí la puerta de casa de Nandor  
  
- Ya estoy aquí - dije para que si había alguien me oyera  
  
- Tío Legolas! Tío Legolas! - Thalion y Neithan salieron corriendo del interior de la casa  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - pregunté  
  
- ¡Ha llegado una carta del rey para ti! - dijeron de nuevo a la vez  
  
- ¿Del rey? ¿De que rey me estáis hablando? - pregunté confuso  
  
- De tu padre... ¡De que rey va a ser! - Gimli llegó con una carta en la mano - Toma aquí la tienes  
  
- Ah gracias - cogí la carta preguntándome que querría mi padre  
  
Me fui a mi habitación seguido por Gimli, me senté en la cama y saqué con cuidado la hoja de pergamino del interior del sobre, y empecé a leer en voz alta para que Gimli pudiera oírlo  
  
Querido hijo :  
  
Espero que estés pasando un buen tiempo en Tirion. No es mi intención estropearte las vacaciones, pero creo que debes saber que tu primo Ethuil por fin se casa. Creo que seria un detalle por tu parte volver unos días aquí para asistir a dicha boda, y luego podrás volver a tu vida normal al otro lado del mar.  
  
No estaría de más que vinieras acompañado de alguien. Me refiero a una elfa a la que tengas especial aprecio (supongo que ya habrás encontrado alguna) y no a tu amigo Gimli el enano. No es que tenga nada en contra suya, sabes de sobras que lo acepté en casa y no tuve prejuicio alguno con él.  
  
La boda es a finales de primavera. Te aviso con tiempo para que no tengas excusa. Tu primo se alegrará de verte, y presumo que también tu a él. Hace lo menos 500 años que no os veis.  
  
Hasta pronto hijo,  
  
THRANDUIL  
  
Miré la carta aún perplejo... No tenía noticias de mi primo desde hacía siglos... ¿Y ahora tenía que ir a su boda?  
  
- No sabía que tuvieras un primo - dijo Gimli - Nunca me hablaste de él  
  
- Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo, casi ni pensaba en él... - comenté yo  
  
- Así que Ethuil al final ha conseguido engañar a una Elfa para que se case con él ¿eh?  
  
Mire a Nandor que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta  
  
- ¿Cuándo has llegado? - le pregunté  
  
- En el momento preciso para enterarme de la existencia de esta carta y saber que decía su contenido - dijo él con una sonrisa - Vas a llevar a Melian ¿cierto?  
  
- No - dije yo rotundamente  
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Gimli  
  
- Sencillo, porqué no quiero interponerme entre ella y su prometido, o en caso de que no sea su prometido, entre ella y el Elfo que le gusta - contesté yo guardando la carta en un cajón - Si voy, iré solo.  
  
- No puedes estar seguro de eso hasta que lo oigas de sus propios labios - dijo Nandor  
  
- Nandor, he tomado una decisión, iré solo al Bosque Negro, y volveré tan pronto como pueda  
  
- Ya arreglaré yo ese asunto - oí que Nandor le decía a Gimli al tiempo que salían de la habitación  
  
- ¡No quiero que hagas nada! - exclamé  
  
- Tranquilo, confía en mi - dijo él guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome al tiempo que salía por la puerta  
  
- ¿Confiando en ti se supone que debo estar tranquilo? - dije, pero ya no me oyó  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bueeeeeeno, parece que la inspiración volvió a mi. Supongo que ver la peli de TTT fue muy inspirador... ^^U  
  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews!!!! Ahora me voy a poner con el de "Crecer en Gondor" para que pronto pueda tener el cappy listo (autopublicidad) ^^U.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- 


	9. El plan de Nandor y el sueño de Glorfind...

Capítulo 9 .- El plan de Nandor y el sueño de Glorfindel  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Salí a la calle y respiré profundamente el aire puro. ¡Que alivio haberme librado por fin del maldito resfriado! El sol lucía brillante en el cielo y yo tenía muchísimas ganas de divertirme.  
  
- ¡Frodo! ¡Frodo!  
  
Me giré para ver quien era que me llamaba, deseando que no fuera Bilbo recordándome de nuevo que me debía poner la chaqueta. Pero no era él, sino Nandor, el amigo de Legolas  
  
- Buenos días Nandor ¿qué te trae por aquí? - le saludé con una sonrisa, pues ese Elfo siempre me hacía divertir  
  
- Te estuve buscando ayer pero no hubo maneras de encontrarte! Tenemos un problema con Legolas - me dijo él  
  
- Es que he estado malo y mi tío no me dejaba salir de casa. ¿Qué pasa con Legolas?  
  
- Le llegó antes de ayer una carta de su padre, se ve que su primo se casa y tiene que acudir a la boda. Le sugería que fuera acompañado de una Elfa, pero él es muy terco y cree que Melian está comprometida o algo así, y antes de pedirle si quiere ir con él al Bosque Negro irá solo, y claro, tu comprenderás que aunque se muera de ganas, cosa que tanto tu como yo sabemos bien, no...  
  
- ¡Para, para, para! - le interrumpí pensando que en mi vida había visto un Elfo que en tan poco rato dijera tantas cosas juntas - Creo que ya lo he entendido... ¿Pero Melian comprometida? ¡Eso es absurdo! Si lo estuviera yo lo sabría.  
  
- Eso es lo que tu y yo sabemos, pero lo que Legolas no quiere entender. Además, creí entender que Melian está deseosa de visitar Endor ¿no es así?  
  
- ¡Oh si! Ella daría cualquier cosa por ir ahí  
  
- Pues eso es otra cosa... ¡Melian nunca se negaría! Pero el cabezota de mi mejor amigo no entiende esto!  
  
- ¿Tienes algún plan? - pregunté sintiéndome repentinamente interesado  
  
- Por supuesto... ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - dijo Nandor sonriendo ampliamente - Ven, necesito tu ayuda  
  
El Elfo me agarró por los hombros y me llevó a través de las calles de Tirion mientras me contaba las bases de un disparatado plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Uno de mis mayores defectos ha sido y será comprometerme a hacer cosas muy complicadas de hacer. Un ejemplo fue ofrecerme a llevar el anillo hasta el Monte del Destino. Aunque lo que me había pedido Nandor, era una chiquillada comparado con lo del anillo, a mi me parecía igual de complicado.... O eso, o me estaba haciendo viejo.  
  
Tan absorto iba en mis propios pensamientos que no vi que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad. Chocamos y los dos nos fuimos directos al suelo. Al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que era Ruby. ¿Estaba destinado a chocar con ella hasta el mismo día de mi muerte?  
  
- Lo siento - dije levantándome  
  
- Mira por donde andas - me contestó ella con mal humor  
  
- ¡Ei! ¡Que has sido tu la que ha chocado conmigo! - le reproché  
  
Pero ella ya se había ido. Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé : ¡Nunca entenderé a las mujeres! Ya sean mortales, Elfas o Hobbits.  
  
Entonces vi de lejos a Melian, que estaba vendiendo unos bollos de miel y pasas a un Elfo. Sonreí. ¿Comprometida? No, no tenía cara de estarlo... ¿Enamorada? ¡Por supuesto!  
  
Me acerqué a ella  
  
- Buenos días Frodo - me saludó ella de un excelente humor  
  
- Buenos días. ¿Te queda alguno de esos bollos de miel y pasas?  
  
- Por supuesto ¿cuántos quieres? - dijo ella cogiendo una caja  
  
- Dos - dije mirando el maravilloso aspecto que tenían.  
  
- Aquí tienes.  
  
La miré unos momentos pensando en las mejores palabras para decirle eso que le tenía que decir para que el plan de Nandor saliera bien  
  
- Escucha... Tengo que decirte una cosa de parte de Legolas - dije e hice una pausa para ver que efecto producían en ella estas palabras  
  
- ¿De Legolas? - dijo ella queriéndose mostrar tranquila, pero sus mejillas la traicionaron - ¿Y que dice?  
  
- Quiere verte esta tarde. Dice que le esperes bajo el árbol más grande de los Jardines de Tirion después de comer.  
  
- Y.... ¿Y no dijo porqué quería verme? - dijo ella más nerviosa  
  
- No lo sé, la verdad. Ve allí y lo sabrás. Y ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, he quedado con Nandor - y me marché corriendo, pero luego volví atrás un momento - Una última cosa Melian.... Si estuvieras comprometida me lo dirías ¿Verdad?  
  
- ¿Comprometida? ¿De donde has sacado semejante estupidez?  
  
- Nada, nada... Entonces lo soñé  
  
- Frodo... Haces cosas muy raras últimamente... - murmuró ella  
  
- Ya... bueno... Ahora si me voy. - y me marché con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando que había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado y que Nandor se sentiría orgulloso  
  
Lo encontré hablando seriamente con sus hijos, asegurándose que cumplirían bien su parte del plan. Al instante se marcharon corriendo los dos, no sin antes saludarme con un alegre :"¡Hola señor hobbit! ¡Adiós señor hobbit!"  
  
- ¿Y bien? - me interrogó Nandor levantando una ceja  
  
- Todo listo, Melian estará después de comer en el sitio adecuado  
  
- Perfecto. Ahora sólo nos falta que aparezca Legolas y que todo salga según lo previsto  
  
- Eso es lo más complicado de todo.... - dije yo  
  
- No se debe perder nunca la esperanza amigo hobbit - dijo él con su alegría despreocupada de siempre  
  
- Pero quizá el plan es algo.... retorcido  
  
- ¿Retorcido? ¿Te refieres a rebuscado? No lo es! Verás como sale bien - dijo él  
  
- No sé, no sé.... - murmuré para mi  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Una hoja caía por un lugar oscuro... Todo estaba negro... Caía y caía sin parar. De pronto fue como si cayera sobre una superficie con agua. ¿Podía ser el mar? Luego unas luces aparecieron, luces que formaban formas extrañas en el cielo. Luces de colores. Eran muy extrañas pero no me asustaban. Entonces aparecieron unos ojos azules a mi lado. Sabía del cierto que tenía que decirle algo muy importante a la persona a la cual pertenecían esos ojos...  
  
Me incorporé de golpe en la cama... ¡Otra vez el maldito sueño! Miré por la ventana y vi que el sol ya se empezaba a filtrar a través de las cortinas.  
  
Que cosas más raras soñaba últimamente.... Quizá eran los aires de mar a los que no estaba acostumbrado aún que me afectaban... Pero en mi vida había soñado cosas extrañas! Me vestí en un momento y salí al comedor. Mi hermana aún no se había levantado. Era temprano. Pensé que necesitaba a alguien para hablar un rato... ¿Legolas? Si, Legolas era el mejor para contarle el sueño y que se lo tomara seriamente.  
  
Fui hacia la casa de Nandor donde se alojaba hasta que la suya estuviera terminada. Llamé a la puerta y no tardó mucho en abrirse. Gimli estaba en el otro lado.  
  
- Hola Gimli - le saludé  
  
- Glorfindel! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - dijo él  
  
- Venía a buscar a Legolas... ¿Está aquí?  
  
- Si, ahora mismo ha terminado de desayunar, ven, te acompañaré hasta donde está  
  
Le seguí hasta la cocina de la casa donde Legolas estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa  
  
- Buenos días Glorfindel - dijo al verme  
  
- Hola Legolas, ¿puedes venir a dar un paseo?  
  
- Si claro... ¿acabas de recoger esto tu Gimli? - le preguntó al enano  
  
- Por supuesto, anda, id a hablar de vuestras cosas de Elfos - Gimli sonrió desde detrás de su espesa barba  
  
Cuando yo y Legolas salimos de la casa el sol ya brillaba alto en el cielo, sería otro día caluroso.  
  
- Bueno, de echo quería hablarte de algo... - dije después de un rato de hablar de otras cosas  
  
- Tu dirás  
  
- Bueno verás... Hace algunos días que cada noche sueño lo mismo... Y no sé que significa...  
  
- ¿Sueños eh? Acabas de dar con el experto en sueños extraños... - dijo él con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Tu? ¿Sueños extraños? - nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que a él le pasara lo mismo  
  
- Desde el momento que sueño con una elfa que no conozco de nada y al llegar aquí encuentro a una con el mismo nombre, es un sueño extraño.. Pero bueno, no hablemos de mis sueños, me tenías que contar el tuyo  
  
- Ah si... - así que le conté a mi amigo todo el sueño con detalles. Al terminar lo miré para que me diera su opinión  
  
- ¿Y no tienes ni idea de quien es la persona a la que pertenecen los ojos? - preguntó  
  
- Es que... Hay muchísimos Elfos con los ojos azules... Este es el problema - me contestó él  
  
- Yo creo que primero debes averiguar esto... Y no creo que sea difícil. Cuando los veas, los reconocerás, aunque haya muchos.  
  
Miré a Legolas. Siempre había respetado su opinión, así que esa vez también decidí hacer caso a lo que me decía.  
  
- Y ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a buscar un par de diablillos a los que debo bañar - dijo Legolas con una sonrisa. - Ya me contarás mañana si has tenido éxito en tu búsqueda  
  
* * *  
  
Ojos azules... Ojos azules... ¡Conocía a infinidad de gente con los ojos azules! A ver... mi hermana tenía los ojos azules... Pero no... no eran los suyos... ¿Quién más? Legolas también tenía los ojos azules, pero no, no eran los suyos... la Dama Arwen también, pero estaba seguro que tampoco eran los suyos... Nandor, el amigo de Legolas también los tenía azules... Mas tampoco eran los suyos...  
  
La cabeza me daba vueltas y me dolía de tanto pensar... Miré distraído a los niños Elfos que jugaban en el parque, la mayoría de ellos también tenían los ojos azules...  
  
- Buenos días Glorfindel - una voz dulce me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al levantar la vista comprobé que era Ungalad  
  
- Hola - dije yo sonriendo... Y entonces me di cuenta... Los ojos de Ungalad....  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella al notar que yo la miraba mucho  
  
- Tus ojos.... Son... Son azules... - dije yo  
  
Ella rió un poco : - Pues si  
  
Pero yo no reía... Estaba más que seguro que esos eran los ojos del sueño!!!!! La pregunta era... ¿porqué soñaba con Ungalad? Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien... Alguien que tuviera trato con las Elfas... Alguien que estuviera casado... Alguien que se tomara el problema seriamente.... ¡Elrond! Por supuesto... Tenía que ir a hacerle una visita....  
  
Miré una vez más a Ungalad... Que bonitos ojos.... Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? - le propuse sonriente  
  
- Claro - dijo ella alegremente  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
- ¿Dónde vas? - mi hermano me observaba desde mi cama donde se había estirado tan largo como era mientras yo me arreglaba el pelo en el espejo  
  
- A los jardines de Tirion  
  
- Nunca te habías arreglado tanto para ir... ¿Vas sola? - peguntó Vorwë arqueando una ceja  
  
- Si - contesté yo quedamente para despertar aún más su curiosidad  
  
- ¿Entonces porqué te arreglar tanto? Perdona Melian pero no me creo esto  
  
- Voy sola hacia allí, pero eso no quiere decir que una vez llegue no me encuentre con alguien - le sonreí  
  
- ¿Con el Elfo rubio ese?  
  
- Se llama Legolas, no le digas "el Elfo rubio ese" - dije yo mostrándome indignada  
  
- Lo que sea... ¿Es él verdad?  
  
- Si que es él, al parecer quiere decirme algo  
  
- Decirte algo.... ya... lo imagino.... - dijo él burlándose  
  
- Si no te lo crees peor para ti - dije al tiempo que me ponía unos pendientes (En realidad eran los únicos que tenía), y el pequeño colgante que me había regalado mi madre en una ocasión.  
  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que no me lo creyera? - dijo él levantándose - Es más, si no confías en que me creo las cosas que me dices me niego a escucharte más  
  
- ¡Pero si eres tu el que me cuestionas todo el rato para sacarme información! - dije yo riendo al tiempo que le tiraba una almohada  
  
* * *  
  
Ridícula. Esa era la única palabra que se me ocurría para describirme. Legolas no aparecía y yo me sentía la Elfa más estúpida del planeta.... Pero de pronto oí unas voces encima de mi cabeza... Provenían de entre las hojas del árbol bajo el cual esperaba.  
  
- ¡Ei vamos! Os tenéis que lavar! ¿Queréis bajar de aquí de una vez?  
  
- Pero.... ¡Nos bañamos hace tres días!  
  
- Además... ¡tu eres malo! Te vas a marchar a tu bosque y nos vas a dejar aquí solos otra vez!  
  
- Pero voy a volver, sólo me voy por unos pocos días  
  
- Aunque sean pocos ya son demasiados tío Legolas! - di un respingo al oír el nombre.  
  
- ¿Y a quien vas a llevar de acompañante?  
  
- A nadie - oí que respondía Legolas  
  
- ¡Pero en la carta lo pone! ¡Pone que tienes que llevar a una Elfa!  
  
- ¡Ya se que lo pone! Pero simplemente no tengo a quien pedírselo!  
  
Entonces Thalion y Neithan aparecieron delante de mí. Al parecer habían bajado del árbol de un salto.  
  
- ¡Melian! ¡Hola! - me saludaron los dos muy sonrientes y a la vez  
  
- Ah... hola chicos... - dije yo sorprendida  
  
Entonces Legolas también apareció de entre las ramas.  
  
- ¡Cuando digo que os tenéis que bañar me tenéis que hacer ca....! - se quedó parado a media frase mirándome sorprendido  
  
- Melian, ¿quieres ir con nuestro tío Legolas a su bosque para la boda?  
  
- ¿Bo...boda? No... no sé de qué habláis  
  
- ¡Niños a casa! Y no os quiero oír protestar si no queréis que me enfade - dijo Legolas poniéndose serio con ellos  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Es que...  
  
- ¡A casa!  
  
Thalion y Neithan se marcharon cabizbajos hacia su casa. Yo me quedé parada sin saber exactamente que hacer.  
  
- Así que vuelves al Bosque Negro... - dije al fin para romper el silencio  
  
- Sólo por unos días. Tengo que asistir a la boda de mi primo - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- Ah vaya... - ¡Legolas se iba a Endor! Aunque sólo fuera por unos días... Y tenía que llevar a alguien con él... Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder acompañarle... ¡Tenia que visitar todos esos maravillosos lugares de los que me había hablado Frodo! No pero claro... Seguramente tendría a alguien mejor que pudiera acompañarle. Alguien más adecuado para presentarle a su padre... Alguien que se supiera mover en ambientes elegantes y entre nobles... Y esa no era yo.  
  
- Bueno... Voy a bañar a ese par de diablillos, antes de que se me escapen de nuevo - dijo él sonriendo  
  
- Si, claro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer... - entonces entendí que todo había sido planeado por Frodo... y quizá alguien más... Me marché decidida a encontrarle  
  
No tardé mucho en verlo sentado en el parque con un Elfo rubio que no conocía  
  
- ¡Frodo! ¿Te parecerá bonito verdad? - dije parándome justo delante suyo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido  
  
- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente  
  
- No te hagas el hobbit que no sabe nada... ¡Sé que fue todo un engaño! Legolas nunca te dijo que quería verme en los jardines para hablar!  
  
- Pero... ¡yo lo hice para ayudarte! ¿Te gustaría irte con él verdad?  
  
- ¡Esto no viene al caso ahora! - pero noté que mis mejillas una vez más me delataban  
  
Frodo y el Elfo que había a su lado se intercambiaron unas miradas.  
  
- ¿Pero te lo ha pedido? - preguntó Frodo una vez más  
  
- No! Y ahora si me disculpas... Tengo otras cosas que hacer - dije dispuesta a irme  
  
- ¿Le dirías que si? ¿Si te lo pidiera? - preguntó Frodo una vez más  
  
Me marché sin decir nada... ¡Estaba harta de este juego!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
- ¿Legolas no se lo ha pedido? ¡Pero que hace! Le pongo la situación en bandeja de plata y la desaprovecha! - no cabía en mi del asombro  
  
- Te dije que el plan era demasiado rebuscado - me reprochó Frodo  
  
- El problema no era que el plan era demasiado rebuscado... El problema es que Legolas es más lento actuando que un troll obeso corriendo. Ahora mismo iré a hablar con él  
  
- Pero Nandor... Quizá deberíamos dejar de meternos en el asunto... Estas cosas tienen que seguir su curso natural - dije yo, que no quería que Melian se enfadara más conmigo  
  
- Si dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso natural cuando se trata de Legolas de aquí cien años aún estaremos esperando que le pida siquiera una cita... - dijo el Elfo levantándose  
  
* * *  
  
Abrí la puerta del baño de casa y allí estaba Legolas, con las mangas de su camisa dobladas hacia arriba y cubierto en gran parte por jabón y agua. Los niños insistían en salir sin para de la bañera de madera.  
  
- Otro día no me vas a convencer que los bañe - dijo él al verme entrar  
  
- Deja a los niños que se ahoguen mutuamente por un momento. Vamos a fuera. Quiero hablarte de algo - dije yo seriamente  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó él extrañado.  
  
- Nada que no tenga solución. Vamos  
  
Una vez estuvimos fuera Legolas me miró como pidiendo que le explicara a que venía todo aquello, así que me decidí a hacerlo, pero manteniendo mi tono serio, cosa que me costaba mucho, pero que debía hacer para fingir que el asunto era serio.  
  
- ¿Porqué no le has pedido a Melian que venga al Bosque Negro contigo?  
  
- ¿Eh? - Legolas parecía confuso  
  
- Hoy os habéis encontrado en la que podía haber sido una muy buena oportunidad para ti para preguntárselo... ¿Porqué no lo has hecho?  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
- Da igual como lo sé. Respóndeme  
  
- Pues... Supongo que me da miedo que me diga que no...  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que no? ¡No seas bobo!  
  
- Estás muy seguro... ¿Quién te asegura que quiera venir conmigo?  
  
- Porqué eres príncipe, eso gusta mucho a las Elfas  
  
- Ahí habla el señor experto en Elfas... que curiosamente está casado con una mujer... - dijo él burlándose  
  
- Hablo en serio Legolas, ahora mismo vas a ir a buscarla y se lo vas a pedir  
  
- ¿Y donde se supone que debo buscarla? No sé donde está  
  
- Eso se arregla rápido... Vete a buscar a Frodo y él te enseñará donde vive  
  
- ¿Pretendes que vaya a su casa a pedírselo? No, no... Eso si que no - vi que negaba repetidamente con la cabeza  
  
- ¡Legolas Hojaverde! ¿Me estás diciendo que después de las numerosas batallas y de haber participado en la Guerra del Anillo te da miedo pedir a una Elfa que te acompañe? ¡No hagas niñerías y ve allí! Creo que Melian aún no se ha comido a nadie - después de mi discurso paré para ver que efecto le había producido a mi amigo  
  
- Está bien, está bien... Tampoco había que ponerse así... - dijo y mientras se dirigía a la puerta pude ver que caminaba con los puños cerrados, señal de su nerviosismo  
  
- Que poder de convicción tengo... - murmuré para mi. Luego me di cuenta de que unos sonidos sospechosamente fuertes salían del cuarto de baño, seguidos de gritos y de mucho chapoteo de agua. Abrí la puerta decidido a hacer con mis hijos lo que había echo con Legolas  
  
- ¡A ver que es esto! ¿Dónde creéis que estáis? En medio del mar? Os quiero ver bien limpios ahora mismo! Y luego fregaréis todo esto.  
  
Thalion y Neithan me miraron con cara rara  
  
- Venga, venga! - y salí del baño para dirigirme a la cocina con Laurelyn  
  
- Hola cielo - me saludó ella cuando entré - ¿Qué has estado haciendo?  
  
- Probando mi autoridad con los niños y con Legolas  
  
- ¿Autoridad? ¿Desde cuando tienes tu autoridad?  
  
- No lo sé... Pero es divertido tenerla... Creo que me gusta - cogí un trozo de fruta del plato de la cena que Laurelyn les estaba preparando a los niños  
  
- Hablando de los niños... ¿Dónde están?  
  
- Están convirtiendo el baño en un lago - dije y me marché hacia el salón donde Gimli estaba puliendo su hacha  
  
- ¿Qué tal Nandor? - me preguntó sin levantar los ojos de su tarea  
  
- Acabo de convencer a Legolas que le pida a Melian lo de acompañarlo al Bosque Negro. ¿Qué te parece? - dije dándome aires de importancia  
  
- ¿Cómo has conseguido eso? - dijo él apartando la vista de su hacha un momento  
  
- Tengo mis métodos  
  
- Pues espero que tus métodos funcionen... Y que ella no diga que no...  
  
- Tendremos que esperar para saberlo... - dije dirigiendo la vista instintivamente hacia la ventana  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mientras seguía a Frodo por las calles de Tirion pensaba en como Nandor me había convencido a hacer esto... ¿Le parecería desesperado a Melian si iba a su casa cuando ya oscurecía a pedirle que viniera conmigo a la boda de mi primo? Pero por otra parte... Tenía ganas de que la vieran conmigo... Mi primo siempre había querido superarme... Y si me presentara sólo a esa boda lo haría una vez más, en cambio si iba con ella... Era guapa, no se podía negar... Seguramente podría encontrarle un vestido digno de alguna reina... Incluso podía ser que pudiera darle alguno que hubiera pertenecido a mamá y que papá guardara por alguna parte...  
  
- Aquí es - dijo Frodo señalando una pequeña casita  
  
- ¿Tu crees que estará en casa? - le pregunté nervioso  
  
- A esta hora creo que si. Pero si no llamas no lo sabrás - dijo Frodo sonriendo  
  
- Pero... ¿y si llamo y sale su madre o su hermana?  
  
- Pues les dices que si puedes hablar con Melian un momento  
  
- Pero... ¿No le pareceré pesado? ¿No se verá obligada a decir que no? - estas cosas pasaban a toda velocidad por mi mente  
  
- ¡No digas tonterías!  
  
Me acerqué con paso vacilante a la puerta y toqué suavemente con el puño sin pensarlo, porqué sabía que si me lo pensaba mucho rato seria peor, porqué acabaría sin hacerlo. Es como aquel que tira con el arco, si quieres tirar bien, no apuntes demasiado rato... Es algo que me enseñó mi padre.  
  
Oí pasos en el interior que se acercaban, y para mi alivio vi aparecer el rostro de Melian cuando la puerta se abrió.  
  
- Legolas... - dijo ella sorprendida  
  
- Ho..hola Melian - dije yo mientras intentaba que mi voz no se notara demasiado nerviosa  
  
- Buenas noches - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
- No... Solo quería hablarte de algo.. Si no te molesto claro  
  
- No me molestas en absoluto - contestó ella con una sonrisa  
  
- Claro que no la molestas... ¡que cosas de decir! - se oyó una voz en el interior de la casa  
  
- ¡Vorwë! ¿Quién te crees que eres para espiar mis conversaciones? - dijo ella enfadada gritando al Elfo que en ese momento apareció en la puerta  
  
- Que carácter hermanita... Si no quieres que se escuche lo que dices no hables en la puerta de casa...  
  
Entonces lo reconocí... ¡Era el Elfo del mercado! Al que Melian se había abrazado... ¡Era su hermano! Noté que un peso desaparecía de mi estómago.  
  
- ¿Te importa que vayamos a otro sitio a hablar? - me preguntó Melian  
  
- No claro - dije yo echando un ultimo vistazo al Elfo para asegurarme que no cometía ningún error y que en realidad era el que vi abrazado a ella  
  
Melian cerró la puerta en las mismas narices de su hermano y si oyeron sus protestas apagadas detrás de la puerta.  
  
- Es un metiche... Le encanta fastidiarme y hacerme enfadar - me explicó ella  
  
- Eso me recuerda a alguien... Mi mejor amigo hace exactamente lo mismo conmigo - dije pensando en Nandor  
  
- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme? - me preguntó ella al fin  
  
- Ah si... - noté que volvía a ponerme nervioso - Verás... antes ya te he dicho que tenía que volver al Bosque Negro.. El caso es que... bueno, mi padre al escribirme para informarme de esto me aconsejó que llevara a alguien conmigo... a... a una Elfa. No pensaba llevar a nadie, porque la verdad es que no se me ocurría nadie... Pero luego me acordé de ti... bueno... recordé que me habías dicho que darías cualquier cosa por visitar Endor... Así que pensé que tal vez no te importara... esto... acompañarme - lo dije todo de una vez, porqué sabía que si paraba jamás podría continuar. Miré a Melian para ver como reaccionaba  
  
- ¿Me... me estás diciendo que quieres que vaya contigo a tu bosque? - dijo ella  
  
- Bueno... Sólo era una idea... - dije clavando la vista en el suelo - Si no quieres....  
  
- Me gustaría mucho venir contigo  
  
Levanté la vista y vi que Melian me miraba sonriente  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Por supuesto... ¿Cuándo nos vamos? - dijo ella alegremente  
  
- La boda es a finales de primavera, aún falta algún tiempo - le expliqué yo  
  
- Bueno, pues con que me avises el día antes de partir tengo suficiente. Ahora me voy que ya estábamos preparando la cena.  
  
Cuando ya me había girado para seguir mi camino, ella me llamó de nuevo  
  
- Legolas... Gracias por pedírmelo - dijo ella sonriente  
  
- De nada - contesté yo - Gracias a ti por acceder a venir conmigo  
  
Y emprendí el camino de regreso a casa mucho más contento que antes.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno, al final como podéis ver decidí dejar a Legolas como hijo único, y hacer que fuese un primo suyo que se casase. En realidad tampoco tengo ni idea de si Legolas tenía primos o no, pero en fin... Alguno debía tener.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.... Y aprovecho esto para desearos a todos un feliz año nuevo que os traiga mucha inspiración para escribir fics. ;)  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a cari-chan, Elanta, Umi, Lothluin y Anariel por sus reviews.... Seguid dejándolos que me encantan!!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* 


	10. En el Bosque Negro

Capítulo 10  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ese día amaneció nublado. Al salir de casa miré desconfiadamente el cielo esperando que no lloviera. Me encaminé hacía la casa de Elrond, esperando no ir demasiado pronto, pero por el camino me encontré con Nandor, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos con cara de aburrido.  
  
- Buenos días Nandor - le saludé - ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- Nada, que estoy aburrido. Legolas se marchó hace dos días hacia el Bosque Negro, Gimli se ha ido con Frodo y Gandalf y los niños están comprando con Laurelyn - dijo él en tono abatido  
  
- Pero hombre, ya volverán pronto ¿no? - dije en un intento de animarle - Pero si quieres cuando acabe de hablar con Elrond de un asunto importante paso por tu casa y vamos a dar una vuelta  
  
- Si, si! Si que quiero - dijo él esbozando una amplia sonrisa - Ahora no te entretengo más si tienes que ir a hablar con Elrond. ¡Nos vemos luego!  
  
Le observé mientras le veía mezclándose con la multitud con ese paso despreocupado que tenía, y luego continué mi camino. No tardé mucho en llegar, pues tampoco estaba demasiado lejos.  
  
Me abrió la puerta Elrond en persona  
  
- Pasa Glorfindel, pasa. Me dejaste ayer con la duda para saber que era eso que tenías que consultarme  
  
Nos acomodamos en el amplio salón de la casa de Elrond. Alguien ya había dispuesto dos platos con el desayuno  
  
- Bueno, tu dirás. ¿De que se trata?  
  
Después de suspirar y pensar en las mejores palabras como debía contárselo a Elrond decidí que era mejor no andar con rodeos y pasarle a explicar directamente el sueño y lo que había averiguado acerca de él. Cuando terminé, mi amigo me miró detenidamente  
  
- ¿Y porque se te ha ocurrido consultarme a mi? - dijo al fin  
  
- Pues no sé... A parte de que eres mi amigo, supongo que es el echo tu domines más que yo eso del trato con Elfas... Estás casado, tienes tres hijos... No sé... Y estaba seguro que te tomarías mi problema seriamente - contesté yo  
  
- ¿Qué problema ves tu en esto? - interrogó Elrond levantando inquisitivamente una ceja  
  
- Pues que no entiendo el significado del sueño... - había pensado mucho acerca de eso desde que descubrí que soñaba con Ungalad. Hasta la noche pasada, en que había tenido el mismo sueño, había estado más seguro que nunca de que se trataba de ella. Pero la cuestión era... ¿por qué rayos soñaba con Ungalad? Si que era verdad que desde que estábamos en Tirion pasaba más tiempo con ella. De echo mientras estábamos en Imladris a duras penas si habíamos cruzado algunas palabras. No coincidíamos demasiado a menudo.  
  
- Bueno, tiene el aspecto de ser uno de esos sueños que revelan el futuro. Y lo que está claro es que tu futuro de alguna manera está relacionado con la dama Ungalad. - Elrond instaló una sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer la situación le parecía de lo más divertida. - Y así de golpe sólo se me ocurre una manera con la que tu futuro pueda estar ligado al suyo....  
  
En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que querían decir sus palabras puse unos ojos como platos... ¡Era del todo imposible! Pero... La verdad es que siempre había respetado la opinión de Elrond, era mucho más sabio que yo, y normalmente solía acertar las predicciones que hacía... ¿Pero debía creerlo esta vez?  
  
- ¿Te refieres a que....? - no tuve valor de acabar la frase. Estas cosas siempre me habían dado miedo, siempre las había evitado de cierto modo. Nunca había tenido mucho trato con las Elfas precisamente por eso...  
  
- Sólo tienes una manera de averiguarlo. Ve a verla y pon atención en tus reacciones, en tus sentimientos - dijo él  
  
Claro, decirlo era muy fácil... Eso no lo había echo yo jamás en mi vida.  
  
Elrond debió notar en mi expresión algo raro porqué al instante se echó a reír y me miró  
  
- Tranquilo Glorfindel, es más fácil de lo que parece  
  
- Eso espero... - murmuré  
  
* * *  
  
Suspiré otra vez y volví a mirar. Desde ahí podía ver a Ungalad paseando tranquilamente con su amiga hobbit... Claro, ahora no me podría acercar a decirle nada, si no estaba sola... ¡Pero que tonterías decía! Me había acercado a saludarla montones de veces cuando no estaba sola. Maldije a Elrond y sus palabras, pues me habían vuelto inseguro y idiota... Aunque según mi hermana yo era idiota siempre.... "Debo dejar de pensar estupideces" pensé para mi. Tras un nuevo suspiro salí de detrás del árbol.  
  
- ¡Hola Ungalad! - la saludé con una sonrisa  
  
- Buenos días Glorfindel - me saludó ella con otra sonrisa - ¿Dónde vas tan temprano?  
  
- Vengo de casa de Elrond, me invitó a desayunar - expliqué yo, pero seguro de que el nerviosismo se notaba en mi voz. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Sólo unas palabras de Elrond habían cambiado mi actitud con ella! Eso me pasaba por ir pidiendo consejos... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si realmente no hubiera descubierto el significado del sueño? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo un pensamiento recorrió mi mente : "Tengo que salir de aquí"  
  
- Ya veo, nosotras vemos a comprar un poco de desayuno - me explicó ella alegre  
  
- Bueno, me voy ¿eh? Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer. ¡Adiós! - y me marché corriendo prácticamente, sintiéndome el Elfo más estúpido de todo Valinor.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seguí un momento a Glorfindel con la mirada, preguntándome que mosca le había picado esa vez. Y luego decidí seguirle. Le alcancé a la altura de la Mindon Eldaliéva  
  
- ¡Un momento! - le dije llegando a donde estaba él casi sin aliento  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó él volteándose un momento  
  
- Te quería preguntar si tu hermana está en casa, iba a hacerle luego una visita - me inventé lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza  
  
Él se quedó callado un rato, y eso me extrañó, pues la respuesta no era algo que se tuviera que pensar mucho.  
  
- ¿Glorfindel?  
  
Él pareció despertar como de un sueño : - No sé si está en casa, creo que aún no... ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta o tu amiga te espera?  
  
- ¿Ruby? No, ella tenía no sé que por hacer. ¿Quieres que vayamos hasta la playa? - dije yo al instante que sentía que una ola de felicidad me llenaba  
  
- Está bien - dijo él sonriendo, aunque a mi me pareció algo distinto. Algo le pasaba, estaba claro, no era el de siempre.  
  
* * *  
  
Observé a Glorfindel por enésima vez desde que nos habíamos sentado sobre esa roca a orillas de las aguas. No decía absolutamente nada. Parecía muy ensimismado pensando en sus propias cosas con la vista fija en el horizonte. Pensé que quizás tendría algún problema.  
  
- Glorfindel... ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? - al final me decidí a hablar  
  
Él me miró como si se diera cuanta por primera vez que estaba a su lado : - No... Sólo le estaba dando vueltas a unas palabras que dijo Elrond, nada más  
  
- No tienes porqué preocuparte, el señor Elrond siempre ha dicho cosas que pocas veces se pueden entender, no vale la pena romperse la cabeza intentando comprender sus palabras - dije yo con una sonrisa para intentar animarlo  
  
- Pero en este caso me interesa comprenderlas  
  
- En este caso quizá lo mejor sería que fueras a preguntarle a él mismo su significado  
  
- Creo que ya voy entendiendo su significado... Y tengo que decirte algo  
  
Jamás en mi vida había visto a Glorfindel tan serio, o sea que me imaginé que era algo serio  
  
- ¿De que se trata? - le interrogué  
  
- Pues verás... Yo... te.... te... te queda muy bien este vestido!  
  
- Gra... gracias... - pero supe que realmente no era eso lo que quería decirme, pero como después de eso cambió enseguida de tema, no le di más importancia al asunto. Aunque seguí pensando que realmente Glorfindel estaba muy raro.  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Al desembarcar del barco y poner los pies en Arda no pude evitar sentirme nervioso... Aún dos días después, mientras cabalgaba con Melian a mi lado y cuando ya veía los límites del Bosque Negro, no podía dejar de estarlo. Por supuesto que me gustaba la idea de volver a mi hogar, al bosque que me había visto crecer, pero por otra parte temía la reacción de los demás, como me juzgarían acerca de haber abandonado a mi padre con el reinado y haberme ido a Tirion dejando todas mis responsabilidades como príncipe.  
  
- Te noto preocupado... ¿A caso no tienes ganas de volver a tu hogar? - la voz dulce de Melian me sacó de mis pensamientos  
  
- Es el echo de volver a casa después de tanto tiempo - dije yo sonriendo  
  
- Ya... ¿Sabes? - dijo ella cambiando de tema - Al final eso de viajar a través del mar no era para tanto  
  
- Ya te lo dije - sonreí  
  
- Ahora lo que me da miedo es parecer poco elegante... No sé... Es que yo nunca he estado en compañía de la realeza - dijo Melian que, o bien por los nervios de llegar o bien porque se estaba empezando a aburrir de la larga cabalgata no dejaba de hablar.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, seguro que lo harás bien. Mi padre es muy amable con todos y no hace sentir incómoda a la gente, o al menos eso es lo que dicen - expliqué yo  
  
- Pues mejor, porqué yo a veces puedo ser muy tímida - dijo ella, y luego calló y admiró los lindes del bosque. - Que frondoso...  
  
- Da esa impresión supongo. Aunque hubo tiempo en que estuvo aún más frondoso y oscuro  
  
Y luego sin más pausa procedimos a adentrarnos en el bosque.  
  
* * *  
  
- Es cierto, una vez estás en él no impone tanto. No había visto jamás un bosque como este... Es bastante viejo ¿verdad? - preguntó ella  
  
- En realidad si que lo es, pero dices eso porqué nunca has visitado el Bosque de Fangorn, yo lo visité profundamente con Gimli, me acompañó - expliqué yo recordando ese viejo viaje en compañía de mi amigo  
  
- ¿Sabes? Es muy curiosa tu amistad con Gimli. Nunca había sabido de un Elfo que se llevara bien con un Enano - dijo ella muy convencida  
  
- Eso son todo prejuicios, nunca te creas algo hasta que no lo hayas comprobado por ti misma. Eso he aprendido conociendo a Gimli  
  
- No lo haré - contestó ella con una sonrisa  
  
La miré unos momentos. En realidad era una suerte que hubiera accedido a acompañarme, su conversación era agradable y su compañía aún más. El viaje que hice para llegar a Tirion se me hizo larguísimo, en cambio, para volver al Bosque Negro pareció que hubiéramos llegado antes de hora y todo. Bajé del caballo de un salto y ella me miró  
  
- Tengo ganas de estirar las piernas un rato, además, aquí dentro los caballos ya no hacen falta - le expliqué  
  
- Tienes razón, ya va siendo hora que andemos un rato - ella hizo lo mismo que yo y también desmontó - ¿sabes? Me alegro de que me hayas invitado, esto es fantas...  
  
Giré extrañado a ver por que motivo Melian no había terminado la frase, y entonces lo vi... Nuestro pequeño problema de siempre con las arañas aún no estaba solucionado.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
La asquerosa araña gigante se acercaba. ¿En que bosque se suponía que me había metido Legolas? En el nido de unas arañas!. Al tiempo que retrocedía hacia atrás tropecé con un árbol y caí al suelo. Desde allí la araña daba más miedo aún.  
  
Entonces una flecha la atravesó, y luego otra, y después dos más. Al final la araña se desplomó al suelo, y cuando lo hizo pude ver a Legolas con el arco que había traído durante todo el viaje en la mano y con otra flecha preparada por si acaso.  
  
Con un suspiro me levanté del suelo y caminé tambaleándome hacia donde estaba él.  
  
- Lo siento, antes conocía todos los lugares del bosque donde había nidos de arañas, pero al parecer o se me han olvidado, o estas malditas criaturas han tomado nuevos espacios. No sé como mi padre no ha conseguido controlarlas aún - dijo Legolas mientras guardaba de nuevo el arco  
  
- No pasa nada, sólo ha sido un susto - dije yo al tiempo que notaba que mi corazón volvía a latir con normalidad  
  
- Toma - Legolas me alargó una pequeña daga - Si se vuelve a cruzar alguna y se te acerca demasiado te servirá. No querría que te pasara nada  
  
- Claro, te quedarías sin pareja para la boda - dije yo mientras sostenía entre mis manos la pequeña daga que tenía una hoja tallada sin ningún adorno pero era resplandeciente y fría como la luna cuando se refleja en las aguas de la noche.  
  
- No sólo por eso - dijo él con expresión seria  
  
Yo le miré unos momentos, pero luego desvié la vista un poco avergonzada. Continuamos caminando.  
  
- Ahora este problema es pequeño, hubo una época, cuando Sauron estaba instalado en la parte sur del bosque que había arañas por doquier. Muchas se marcharon con el mal de Sauron, pero algunas siguen resistiéndose, viven en las sombras esperando el momento oportuno para atacar - iba explicando Legolas  
  
- ¿Pero entonces de pequeños no podías salir a jugar por temor a las arañas? - pregunté con curiosidad, tenía ganas de saber cosas acerca de su vida  
  
- Verás, Amon Thranduil, donde vivimos, es un palacio subterráneo, y fuera de él había una pequeña zona que los arqueros tenían totalmente controlada. - me explicó.  
  
- ¡Quietos! - una voz que salió de entre las hojas de un árbol nos hizo parar en seco. Un segundo después vi a un Elfo con un arco que me apuntaba.  
  
- Vamos Aranwë, ¿crees que venimos a hacer algún daño al bosque? - dijo Legolas con una sonrisa  
  
El Elfo del arco miró unos momentos a Legolas, para luego apartarlo y hacer una ligera reverencia  
  
- Príncipe Legolas, no le había reconocido, le pido disculpas - dijo bajando la cabeza  
  
- Está bien, no pasa nada - dijo Legolas con seriedad - He venido sólo por unos días para la boda de mi primo  
  
- Por supuesto, su padre le está esperando.  
  
- Por cierto, hemos tenido un pequeño incidente con las arañas. Quiero que solucionéis pronto el problema, la dama se ha llevado un buen susto - dijo haciendo una seña hacia mi  
  
Yo me había quedado totalmente embobada. Legolas aquí tenía un aspecto mucho más noble, exactamente como un príncipe lo tenía que tener. Incluso llegó a pasarme por la cabeza lo de tratarlo otra vez de usted. Lo de "príncipe Legolas" me había sonado muy raro, pero aún así sonreí al pensar que yo era la acompañante de su príncipe. Me hizo mucha gracia comprobar que el arquero me miraba con una especie de admiración, como si yo en realidad fuera algo especial.  
  
- Lo siento... Siempre escapan a nuestra merced... Ya lo sabe - dijo el arquero a modo de disculpa  
  
- Lo sé, y ahora si no es mucho pedir te agradecería que nos acompañaras hasta palacio - dijo Legolas  
  
- Como guste señor - el Elfo hizo una reverencia exagerada, cogió las riendas de ambos caballos y echó a andar entre los árboles  
  
- Que tono más autoritario... - le susurré con una media sonrisa - Me has sorprendido y todo  
  
- Tenía ganas de hacerlo... Aunque no me interpretes mal, no me gusta en absoluto que me traten diferente por ser príncipe ni nada de esto. Sólo me ha hecho gracia.. Hacía tiempo que nadie me decía lo de príncipe Legolas - explicó él con una sonrisa despreocupada  
  
No tardamos demasiado en llegar allí donde nos dirigíamos. El Elfo de cabellos oscuros que nos había guiado desapareció a buscar al rey, y yo me quedé con Legolas en un amplio salón.  
  
El palacio era increíble. Era enorme, con las paredes decoradas con grandes motivos de hojas, con gravados en dorado y plata. No me cansaba de mirar hacia todas partes: el techo, las paredes, el suelo... Todo era lo más bello que había visto jamás.  
  
- Es precioso... - le susurré a Legolas tirándole suavemente de la manga  
  
Él la miró sonriente. Estaba orgulloso del palacio en que había pasado toda su niñez, y ahora le alegraba de que Melian apreciara toda su belleza : - Me alegro de que te guste  
  
Aranwë volvió, había ido a aviar al rey de nuestra llegada : - Temo informarle señor que su padre está reunido en este momento; dice que en seguida concluirá la reunión.  
  
- Está bien... Voy a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas y a cambiarme de ropa. Acompaña a la dama a la mejor habitación del palacio - dijo Legolas con ese tono autoritario que tanto me estaba gustando  
  
El Elfo me condujo por infinitos pasillos, y yo no pude evitar pensar como me las arreglaría después para volver con Legolas... Estaba segura de perderme. Pero dejé mis absurdos pensamientos a un lado cuando vi la habitación a la que me había conducido...  
  
- Por Eru... - la exclamación se escapó de mis labios involuntariamente  
  
Era una estancia muy lujosa; tenía unos amplios ventanales cubiertos por cortinas rojas de terciopelo, recogidas elegantemente en los lados. Una gran cama con dosel ocupaba el centro de la habitación, con una enorme alfombra debajo de ella. Miré a mi alrededor completamente embobada  
  
- Espero que sea de su agrado - dijo el Elfo haciendo una reverencia  
  
- Es perfecta, muchísimas gracias - dije con toda la amabilidad del mundo.  
  
Con una reverencia que a mi me pareció excesiva, Aranwë se retiró.  
  
* * *  
  
Salí de mi habitación ya con otro vestido nuevo, más apropiado en mi opinión para la elegancia de la que estaba rodeada. De echo se lo había cogido prestado a mi hermana, pero ella nunca los utilizaba. Aún así, esperé que no se viera demasiado usado.  
  
Empecé a caminar por los pasillos y corredores, intentando recordar el camino, cada pasillo era exactamente igual que el anterior.  
  
- Por todos los Valar... Parece imposible que no sepa orientarme... - susurré para mi misma  
  
- ¿Se ha perdido joven dama?  
  
Giré asustada por la voz, y me quedé un momento contemplando a quien me había hablado. Era el Elfo de porta más noble que jamás había visto.  
  
- La... la verdad es que si... Acabo de llegar aquí, y no tengo demasiado sentido de la orientación - dije nerviosamente  
  
- Tu debes de ser Melian, ahora ya no me cabe ninguna duda...  
  
- ¿Me... me conoce? - miré sorprendida al Elfo  
  
- Me temo que mi hijo Legolas aún no nos ha presentado. Soy su padre - dijo él con una sonrisa amable  
  
¡Oh cielos! ¡El rey! Me incliné rápidamente.  
  
- Es un honor conocerle majestad  
  
- Venga, venga, esto ya sobraba. Nunca me han gustado estas muestras excesivas de respeto - dijo él - Y ahora vamos, Legolas nos espera en el salón.  
  
Seguí al rey con la cabeza baja... ¡Nunca en toda mi vida había pasado tanta vergüenza! No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con nobleza... De cierto modo me había echo a la idea que tendría que conocer al rey cuando Legolas me lo presentara... ¡pero no así! ¡de ese modo que ni preparada estaba! Seguramente había quedado mal... Habría causado una mala impresión al padre de Legolas...  
  
Llegamos a otro salón donde Legolas estaba de pie junto a una ventana mirando al exterior. Volteó y al verme llegar junto a su padre sonrió  
  
- ¿Ya os habéis conocido? Mejor.  
  
Los tres nos acomodamos en una mesa para comer.  
  
- Tu primo llega mañana a primera hora, has llegado a tiempo como siempre - dijo el rey muy sonriente  
  
- Cuando digo que haré una cosa la hago - respondió Legolas  
  
- Bueno, cuéntame cosas sobre Tirion, tengo entendido que ya naciste allí ¿verdad? - di un respingo en mi silla cuando Thranduil se dirigió a mi  
  
- Sí... si que nací allí... Pues es una ciudad muy bonita... sobretodo por el echo de que tiene unas playas maravillosas, que de noche tienen una belleza inigualable... Y tiene la Mindon Eldaliéva, la torre blanca, que tiene una maravillosa vista sobre el mar...  
  
- Parece un lugar agradable... - el rey no pudo seguir hablando, un Elfo se le acercó, al parecer traía un mensaje importante, pues el padre de Legolas tuvo que ausentarse.  
  
- Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa... - dije sintiéndome al momento mucho más relajada sólo en compañía de Legolas  
  
- No tienes porqué, le gustas a mi padre, se nota porqué se interesa por tus cosas, si no, ya no preguntaría .- dijo él en tono tranquilizador  
  
- ¿En serio? A mi me da la impresión que no le he causado buena impresión... - dije bajando la vista  
  
- Tonterías, tu le causarías buena impresión a cualquiera  
  
Me lo quedé mirando unos instantes, y luego tuve que apartar la vista, pues notaba que el rubor me estaba subiendo a las mejillas.  
  
Al final nos retiramos a dormir, pero el rey ya no volvió. Legolas me dijo que era muy normal, que eso pasaba muy a menudo. Me acompañó hasta mi habitación y luego de desearme buenas noches entré en mi habitación.  
  
Me dejé caer sobre la cama con un suspiro cansado... Y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida...  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, se que me he tardado mucho con esto, pero es que me había quedado totalmente bloqueada con este fic. O eso o es que Legolas (mi inspiración) se negaba a escribir sobre él mismo... Nos salió tímido... Ahora ya lo he espabilado...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews por favooooooor  
  
* * * 


	11. Preparando las fiestas

Capítulo 11 .-  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mi aburrimiento tuvo que llegar a extremos insospechados para que me decidiera a ir a ayudar a Gimli a decorar no sé que escenario para esas fiestas que se celebran cada año. Lo que yo me pregunto es, si los personajes importantes como la Dama Galadriel o Gandalf son lo suficientemente buenos para organizar este tipo de fiestas, ¿por qué no lo son también para llevarlas a la práctica? No, claro, eso siempre lo tienen que hacer algún pobre Elfo de Tirion al que pillan en mal momento al preguntarle si quiere ayudar, o sea, yo. Y a eso se le añadió también las insistencias de Laurelyn, con su argumento que yo era uno de los que dibujaba mejor de todo Tirion.  
  
En resumen, que sin saber muy bien como, acabé aceptando de ir a dibujar los dichosos decorados, y junto con Gimli que me acompañó para que no me sintiera tan solo nos dirigimos a una de las casas principales de Tirion donde se tenía que instalar el escenario para que los Elfos a los que se les daba bien la interpretación pudieran hacer su actuación.  
  
A la mayoría de Elfos que vi al entrar los conocía de vista, pero conseguí distinguir a Glorfindel entre toda la multitud. Estaba con Frodo.  
  
- ¿A vosotros también os han engañado para venir aquí a trabajar? - les dije a modo de saludo  
  
- Yo he venido voluntariamente, pero me ha constado convencer a Glorfindel - explicó Frodo  
  
- Es que la verdad no me apetecía nada... Pero claro, mi hermana también venía y me ha empezado a hacer esa clase de chantaje emocional que tan bien se le da - explicó nombrado  
  
- Eh tranquilo, aquí somos dos que venimos sin ganas - le dije, pero luego hice una pausa - ¿Qué es el chantaje emocional?  
  
- Ya sabes, todo eso de que donde tengo la dignidad, que si ella iba a venir a ayudar y el hombre de la casa que se supone que soy yo se quedaba haciendo el vago tirado en la cama la gente empezaría a hablar... - explicó con todo resignado Glorfindel - Se supone que al venir a Tirion iban a dejar que descansara, que bastante había echo yo ya mientras vivía en Imladris... Pero viviendo con mi hermana me lo tenía que haber imaginado....  
  
- Y luego dicen que los Elfos son trabajadores... - murmuró Gimli a mi lado  
  
- Si llevaras más de 4000 años trabajando se te pasarían las ganas, créeme - le dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡Glorfindel! ¡Vamos ven aquí! ¡Tu tienes que dibujar! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el vago? - una elfa de rubia melena rizada le llamó  
  
- ¿Déjame respirar quieres Mellyrn? ¡Ya voy! - se volvió hacia mi con una mueca - Esa es mi hermana.  
  
- Yo también he venido aquí a dibujar - le puse una mano en el hombro en señal de camaradería - Te voy a ayudar, tranquilo. ¿Qué hay que dibujar?  
  
- De momento pasar este grabado de los Valar a la madera - Glorfindel me mostró un complicado grabado donde se podían ver a los 14 dioses.  
  
Solté un bufido de exasperación y vi que Glorfindel compartía plenamente mi opinión : había trabajo para horas...  
  
* * *  
  
Estiré los brazos con pereza. Maldije el maldito dibujo de los Valar por enésima vez en los últimos minutos. Les tenía toda clase de respeto, pero ya me estaban hartando. Me eché hacía atrás para mirar como me había quedado la cara de Ulmo, dios de las aguas. "Tiene pinta de estar aburrido" pensé. ¿Qué debía estar pensado el gran dios en ese momento? No pude evitar que el aburrimiento me jugara una mala pasada y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya me encontraba dibujándole un globo de pensamiento.  
  
Al rato oí que Glorfindel se empezaba a reír a mi lado mirando mi dibujo.  
  
- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunté  
  
- ¿Tu crees que el viejo Ulmo en verdad pensaba en eso? - dijo él aparentemente muy divertido.  
  
- Seguro. - dije yo con una amplia sonrisa - Además es mucho más divertido hacer los dibujos así. ¿Porqué no lo pruebas?  
  
Glorfindel examinó el dibujo incompleto de Elbereth en el que estaba trabajando, se quedó pensativo unos momentos y luego una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en los labios.  
  
Me acerqué para ver que estaba dibujando y empecé a reírme con él. Al fin y al cabo quizá tampoco fuera tan aburrido dibujar a los Valar.  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
No se podía negar que Nandor había tenido una idea divertida. Al menos el trabajo que hacíamos no se hacía tan monótono entre risas. Hasta acabamos antes de lo que mi hermana se había esperado, pues cuando le dijimos que ya habíamos terminado puso cara de sorprendida.  
  
- ¿A ver? - hizo un gesto con la mano queriendo retirar la tela que cubría ahora el dibujo  
  
- ¡No! - los dos exclamamos a la vez  
  
Mellyrn nos miró con los ojos abiertos, como esperando una explicación por esa reacción tan rara  
  
- No se puede ver nuestra gran obra maestra hasta el día de la fiesta - dijo Nandor  
  
Yo tuve que hacer enormes esfuerzos para evitar reírme. Esperaba con impaciencia poder ver la reacción de todos los Elfos al ver el peculiar dibujo que habíamos echo entre yo y Nandor. Sería divertido.  
  
- ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer? - pregunté. Ahora ya me había animado. Trabajar con Nandor resultaba divertido.  
  
- Bueno, hay que pintar esos dos siluetas de árboles, una dorada y una plateada en imagen a los árboles que brillaban antaño en Valinor. - dijo ella  
  
- Perfecto. Vamos Nandor - nos acercamos a los dos árboles tallados en madera que tenían que ser pintados. En el suelo había dos recipientes con la pintura correspondiente.  
  
Yo cogí la plateada, mientras que Nandor se encargó de la dorada. Y empezamos con la tarea. Amenizamos el rato hablando, puesto que con los árboles sabíamos que no se tenía que jugar. El recuerdo de los años pasados y de la maldad de Morgoth aún restaba en el corazón de muchos.  
  
- ¿Cómo le debe ir todo a Legolas por el Bosque Negro?  
  
- Seguro que fantásticamente - Nandor me guiñó un ojo en signo de complicidad - Ya sabes, cuando uno está en buena compañía...  
  
- Es verdad - dije sonriendo - Además hacen muy buena pareja. ¿Crees que ya volverán arreglados?  
  
- No sé, depende de si Legolas está por la labor o no. Siempre ha sido muy lento en estas cosas. Ya ves la edad que tiene y sigue solo  
  
- Bueno... Yo tengo más años que él y también estoy solo... - bajé la vista  
  
- ¡Ei pero según parece las cosas no te van del todo mal! - Nandor me dio una palmada en la espalda  
  
Y en seguida supe a que se refería.  
  
- Hola Glorfindel, ¿tu también por aquí? - dijo una voz dulce a mi espalda  
  
- Hola Ungalad - dije sonriendo al tiempo que me levantaba para verla - Ya lo ves, a mi también me han convencido para venir a ayudar  
  
- Yo voy a ayudar a tu hermana con los adornos de flores en lo alto de las paredes. Ya hablaremos luego que me llama - Ungalad se alejó con paso ligero hacia donde estaba mi hermana y yo volví a mi trabajo junto a Nandor  
  
- Y luego te quejarás... - dijo él en tono burlón  
  
Yo le sonreí pero no dije nada. Nandor podía ser alocado, pero era muy buen observador. A partir de ese momento no trabajé tanto, pues muy a menudo desviaba la vista para ver que hacía Ungalad, sin que llegara a poder explicarme esa necesidad.  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
No entendía como había acabado aceptando a lo que Ruby me había dicho : Necesitaban a gente para empezar a preparar las cosas para las fiestas anuales de Tirion y mi pequeña amiga me había convencido para que fuera.  
  
Pero al entrar por la puerta me alegré al momento de haberme dejado convencer. Lo primero que vi fue a Glorfindel sentado en el suelo pintando algo que no conseguía distinguir de color plateado.  
  
Lo había ido a saludar, y ahora me encontraba subida a una silla intentando llegar al sitio adecuado para colgar una guirnalda de flores  
  
- Sólo un poco más arriba Ungalad - me dijo Mellyrn  
  
Me puse de puntillas para poder llegar donde estaba, pero un pie me resbaló, la silla se tambaleó y yo no encontré ningún sitio donde agarrarme. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llegó. Al abrirlos me encontré con los de Glorfindel a una distancia desconcertantemente corta. Me había evitado la caída.  
  
- Gracias... - dije con un hilo de voz  
  
- De nada, has tenido suerte que pasaba por aquí para ir a limpiar el pincel - dijo él sonriendo  
  
Lo miré y entonces vi que tenía la nariz manchada de pintura plateada. Pensé que estaba encantador. Empecé a reírme  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - se cruzó de brazos y así también pude ver que el trozo de brazo que le asomaba por debajo de las mangas dobladas de su camisa los tenía manchados también  
  
- ¿Tu pintas la madera o a ti mismo? - le pregunté entre risas  
  
- Es que me he salpicado sin querer con la pintura - explicó él con una sonrisa  
  
- Pues esta ropa te la vas a lavar tu. Eres un desastre - la voz crítica de Mellyrn sonó cerca  
  
- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Si has sido tu la que me ha obligado a venir aquí! ¡Si por mi fuera ni siquiera hubiera cogido un pincel! - exclamó Glorfindel defendiéndose  
  
- Sabes que no me das pena. Si quieres tener limpia esta ropa que llevas algún otro día ya sabes lo que te toca - la Elfa volvió a subir a la silla para acabar de colgar las flores.  
  
Glorfindel me dirigió una mueca de fastidio, a la que yo respondí con una mirada tranquilizadora, y luego yo volví a mi trabajo y él al suyo, pero durante todo el día estuve ya mucho más feliz... La sensación de haber estado entre los brazos de Glorfindel no la olvidaría fácilmente.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Al fin y al cabo eso de la carpintería no se me daba del todo mal. Aunque claro, Gimli, con quien estaba trabajando yo en ese momento era mejor. Teníamos que construir un buen escenario para que los Elfos que se animaran pudieran hacer el payaso un rato.  
  
Era cierto que a los Enanos todo eso de construir cosas se les daba genial, no había más que ver las Minas de Moria, o según Legolas, esas Cavernas Centelleantes de Rohan. Por eso no era extraño que a Gimli no le supusiera un problema construir un pequeño escenario.  
  
- Estos Elfos no saben hacer nada sin ayuda. Para poner cuatro maderas bien puestas ya se veían perdidos. - dijo Gimli riéndose  
  
- No creo que tampoco haya para tanto - le dije sonriendo. En ese momento vi que Ruby entraba acompañada de Ungalad  
  
La saludé y le hice un gesto para que se acercara.  
  
- Hacia tiempo que no te veía. ¿Dónde te habías metido? - le pregunté  
  
- Pues me puse enferma. Parece que como los virus no pueden atacar a los Elfos nos atacan a nosotros - dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
- O quizás sea el aire de mar, al menos yo aun no he terminado de acostumbrarme a él. ¿Has venido a ayudar tu también?  
  
- Pues si, he conseguido convencer a Ungalad y hemos venido las dos  
  
- Yo también. Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Como Melian se ha ido...  
  
- Ya claro... ¿Y si ella se va no tienes otros amigos con los que hacer cosas? - me sorprendí de notar un cierto aire de fastidio en su voz  
  
- Bien cierto señorita, como si no quedáramos nosotros aquí, o Glorfindel - Gimli intervino en la conversación  
  
- Me parece que no nos han presentado. Yo soy Ruby - la hobbit alargó una mano hacia Gimli  
  
- Gimli hijo de Glóin a su servicio señorita  
  
- ¡Gimli! - exclamó ella. Yo suspiré, ahora empezaría la ronda de preguntas de rigor de Ruby, tal y como hacía con cada miembro de la Comunidad que se encontraba. Pensé que era una suerte que no hubiese conocido a Pippin, pues a él le encantaba hacerse el héroe y se podían haber pasado miles de horas hablando con esa hobbit tan parlanchina.  
  
Mientras oía la conversación de fondo de Ruby y Gimli dejé volar mi mente hacia las lejanas tierras de la Comarca. Me hubiese gustado saber como estaban Merry y Pippin, y si Sam tenía unos hijos bien sanos y fuertes. Me hubiese gustado también pasear de nuevo por los campos de la Comarca y ver Bolsón Cerrado por última vez... Añoraba la cerveza de la Cuaderna del Norte, y el barullo habitual de la posada del Dragón Verde.... La hierba de la Cuaderna del Sur, y salir por la mañana, cuando el sol empezaba a calentar, a fumar tranquilamente la pipa en la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado mientras los Hobbits a los que conocía pasaban y me saludaban cordialmente... Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver ni que fuera un solo día a Hobbiton...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ruby -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Frodo se veía pensativo... Y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber en que estaba pensando. Recé para que no fuera en esa Elfa morena del mercado....  
  
- Frodo, estás muy callado - dije al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro  
  
Él pareció despertar como de un sueño : - Sólo estaba recordando mi hogar... A veces lo echo de menos  
  
- Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de visitar la Comarca algún día, pero ahora ya no podrá ser - dije yo  
  
- Pero Legolas ha vuelto... Quizá yo también podría...  
  
- Él ha ido pero con la seguridad que volverá, irse otra vez allí para quedarse a vivir no creo que sea posible - le comenté yo  
  
- Lo sé... - dijo él con un suspiro que pareció de abatimiento.  
  
Me esforcé para pensar en otro tema del que hablar. No quería ver a Frodo triste..  
  
- Pero Legolas no se ha ido solo ¿verdad? Se ha ido con esa Elfa amiga tuya... ¿Es que están prometidos o algo? - decidida a no desaprovechar la oportunidad de saber la opinión de Frodo de todo aquel asunto me decidí a abordar el tema  
  
- Prometidos no... Pero está claro que se gustan, o sea que no creo que tarden mucho... A lo mejor cuando vuelvan ya lo estarán. Quien sabe - para mi sorpresa vi que Frodo sonreía maliciosamente al decir esto. Ahora si que las cosas no me concordaban... ¿A él no le importaba?  
  
- Pero... creí que a ti Melian... vaya... que... - lo quería comprobar pero no me atrevía a formular la pregunta  
  
- ¿Qué a mi me gusta Melian? - Frodo se empezó a reír - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante tontería? ¿Un hobbit enamorado de una Elfa? Es la tontería más grande que he oído en la vida. Con Melian somos buenos amigos, pero ya está. Ella nunca se fijaría en un hobbit teniendo a tantos Elfos apuestos a su alrededor, y por eso ya ni me planteo el echo de que me pueda permitir de que me guste  
  
Un alivio infinito se me instaló en el estomago... ¡A Frodo no le gustaba esa Elfa! Al fin y al cabo no se la veía tan mala... Parecía simpática. Cuando volviera me encargaría de conocerla. Si era amiga de Frodo, también sería mi amiga. Además, tratar con Elfas siempre me había gustado.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tocaron a la puerta. Al abrir me di cuenta de que era una Elfa de largos melena rubia y rizada. Llevaba un paquete en sus manos.  
  
- Su alteza le hace llegar esto - dijo ella con una reverencia  
  
- ¿Legolas? - pregunté yo confusa  
  
- Oh no, su majestad el rey Thranduil - dijo la Elfa dándole el paquete que llevaba con ella  
  
- ¿Qué es? - pregunté  
  
- No lo sé. Buenos días dama Melian - ella se retiró con otra reverencia, y yo entré de nuevo a mi habitación para ver que había en el paquete  
  
Resultó ser el vestido más precioso que había visto en toda mi vida. De tonos dorados y bordados negros. Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos... ¿Por qué el padre de Legolas me había mandado un vestido?  
  
Supuse que debía ser para la ceremonia que se celebraría más tarde ese mismo día. ¿Lo debía tomar como una indirecta de que no me creían capaz de vestir lo suficientemente elegante como para presentarme a una boda de tales magnitudes...  
  
Me coloqué delante del espejo con el vestido sujeto a la altura de mis hombros. La verdad es que era el más elegante que había visto jamás. De manga larga, que se ensanchaba a medida que llegaba al final de la manga, de escote redondo ribeteado con hilo dorado y de falta ni estrecha ni ancha, a la medida perfecta. Había visto vestidos semejantes en las princesas de los cuentos que mamá me leía de pequeña...  
  
Legolas me había dicho que era una boda importante, pero ahora sentía como si yo sobrara en ella...  
  
Tocaron de nuevo a la puerta, sin darme tiempo a salir de mi asombro. Era otra Elfa la que me esperaba al otro lado, pero esta vez venía con una caja de madera, con relieves de hojas.  
  
- Vengo a ayudarla a alistarse para la boda - dijo ella en un tono que me pareció excesivamente educado  
  
Definitivamente no me creían capaz de arreglármelas por mi misma...  
  
* * *  
  
"No soy yo" fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza en mirarme al espejo en cuanto Sárie, la elfa que me había estado ayudando, hubo acabado de aplicarme aguas perfumadas en el pelo.  
  
Ese peinado complicado con adornos que semejaban a diminutas flores doradas no eran en absoluto de mi estilo, y me hacían ver rara, y por no decir nada del vestido.  
  
- Venga, tiene que ir a donde se celebrará la ceremonia - me indicó Sárie  
  
- Pero... ¿No tengo que ir con Legolas? - pregunté confusa - Nunca en mi vida había estado en bodas de personajes importantes ni había sido la pareja de un príncipe, por lo que ignoraba lo que tenía que hacer exactamente.  
  
- No, el príncipe Legolas se presentará después con su majestad el rey Thranduil  
  
La seguí sin decir nada más hasta un salón llenos de Elfos; a decir verdad, eran los Elfos más elegantes que jamás había visto. Todos me miraron al mismo tiempo, y yo sentí que mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza que sentí. Algunos empezaron a murmurar cosas mientras seguían mis pasos con la mirada. Me senté cuidadosamente en una silla de primera fila tal y como Sárie me había indicado antes de dejarme en la puerta de la habitación y intenté mirar fijamente al frente. Pero los murmullos a mi espalda no cesaban y empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa.  
  
- Perdone señorita... - una Elfa de vestido morado y cabellos castaños se dirigió a mi - Estos son los asientos reservados al príncipe y su acompañante y al rey. Va a tener que sentarse en otro sitio.  
  
- Ya, es que... verá... Yo soy la acompañante del príncipe... - dije en mi tono más educado  
  
- ¿De verdad? No te había visto nunca por aquí muchacha. - dijo ella perdiendo su tono educado  
  
- No es extraño, puesto que soy de Tirion - le respondí intentando hacer caso omiso de la mirada desconfiada que me dirigía esa Elfa  
  
- Su majestad el rey Thranduil y su hijo el príncipe Legolas - un soldado anunció desde la puerta. Yo suspiré aliviada, pues cuando Legolas estuviera sentado a mi lado se habrían terminado los problemas.  
  
Vi que todo el mundo se levantaba, y yo hice lo mismo, pero entonces me quedé de piedra al ver a Legolas. Iba tan elegantemente vestido, de negro y dorado, con una capa roja que casi no le reconocí. Parecía totalmente diferente al Elfo que yo había conocido ese día en el mercado... Ahora hacía honor a su título de príncipe.  
  
Legolas avanzó hasta donde yo estaba, pero ni así llegué a reaccionar...  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Llegué junto a Melian, pero ella no dijo nada, parecía como en trance o algo así. Por eso tuve tiempo de observarla bien: el vestido que mi padre me había dicho que le había echo mandar le quedaba a la perfección, y lucía más hermosa que nunca.  
  
- ¿Has tenido que esperarte mucho? - le pregunté  
  
- No, acababa de llegar - respondió ella que pareció salir de su ensimismamiento - Aunque una Elfa casi me echa de aquí al no querer creerme cuando le dije que era tu acompañante  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Quién ha sido?  
  
- Esa del vestido morado, la que está justo allí - señalé disimuladamente con el dedo a la Elfa que ahora nos miraba con el ceño fruncido  
  
- Ah si... Era de suponer... Es mi tía - a Legolas tampoco parecía caerle muy bien esa mujer  
  
- ¿La hermana de tu padre o de tu madre?  
  
- Ninguna de las dos. Se casó con el hermano de mi madre... A ella nunca le gustó mamá... Y se alegró cuando murió... - Legolas la miró desafiante a través de la multitud  
  
Le puse una mano en el brazo como queriendo decir que le comprendía, pero no le pregunté nada más, si él tenía la necesidad de hablar ya me lo contaría.  
  
En ese momento los novios se adelantaron delante de todos los presentes, junto con el padre del novio y la madre de la novia que juntaron sus manos. Ya me sabía todo el ritual nupcial de memoria, y me aburría bastante, pero vi que Melian, a mi lado, lo miraba todo con gran interés, y por eso me abstuve de hacer ninguna clase de comentario.  
  
Los padres prosiguieron a la bendición de la pareja, con la oración solemne que pocas veces se tenía ocasión de oír.  
  
Entonces tuve ocasión de observar la Elfa con la que estaba a punto de casarse Ethuil, mi primo. Era bonita, no se podía negar, pero tenía algo que no acababa de gustarme... Quizá se veía un tanto demasiado presumida y remilgada...  
  
Ethuil y su prometida se devolvieron los anillos de plata con los que se habían comprometido y se intercambiaron otros, pero esta vez de oro, que se colocaron en el dedo índice de la mano derecha.  
  
Ya estaba, sin vuelta atrás. Ya estaban casados. Todos los Elfos presentes nos levantamos de pie en silencio para dar nuestra aprobación a la boda.  
  
Suspiré aliviado, pues la parte más aburrida ya estaba pasada. Ahora solo quedaba la cena y el baile, y luego podríamos regresar a Tirion, justo a tiempo para las fiestas.  
  
Quizá pareciera raro, pero tenía ganas de volver allí, y me sorprendí aún más de considerarlo mi hogar...  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, estos dos días de gripe en que me he quedado en casa han estado bien aprovechados ¿eh? Ya os dije que este capitulo seria más largo ^-^ Espero que os haya gustado!  
  
¿Se nota que me he estado informando acerca de las bodas elficas? No ¿verdad? XDDD  
  
En fin, espero que dejéis algún que otro review que me dan ánimos para continuar!!!!  
  
* * * 


	12. El retorno del viaje

Capítulo 12 .-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Solté un sonoro bostezo al tiempo que apoyaba mis manos en la mesa de la taberna. Glorfindel que estaba a mi lado me miró con una sonrisa.

- Te diviertes ¿eh? – dijo él

- No lo puedo evitar. Creí que no notaría tanto el echo de que no nos necesiten más allí – dije refiriéndome al echo que la hermana de Glorfindel había dicho que no había nada más que pintar ni dibujar, y casi nos había echado. Quizás fuera porqué terminamos congregando un grupo de Elfos de Tirion a nuestro alrededor contándoles cosas de la Guerra del Anillo, y les impedíamos trabajar

- Ya lo ves, mi hermana tiene poco sentido del humor por no decir ninguno... Su mente es solo trabajar y trabajar – explicó él encogiéndose de hombros – Por cierto, ¿no tenía que volver Legolas ya hace tres días?

- Eso dijo, pero quien sabe, quizá ya se ha casado con Melian y han tenido un par de hijos con lo lanzado que es él – dije con tono burlón

- Ahora en serio... Quizá le haya pasado algo... Ya sabes que su hogar nunca fue conocido por su seguridad. 

- Estás hablando del mejor arquero de Eryn Lasgalen. ¿Qué quieres que le haya pasado? – dije yo – Supongo que se habrá quedado un par de días más vagueando por ahí, porqué sabe que aquí hay trabajo con eso de las fiestas. 

- Creo que estás hablando de lo que harías tu. Legolas siempre ha sido trabajador – apuntó Glorfindel

- Ja! A otro que ha engañado ya... ¿Sabes? Legolas quiere dar una imagen de elfo bueno a la gente que conoce por primera vez que muchos se creen... ¿Seguro que no hay nada más que hacer? Me aburro como una ostra

Glorfindel me miró sonriendo : - No te creía tan trabajador. Creo que mi hermana nos sacará a fuera de golpe si nos ve volver por allí. Aunque puedes buscarte otra cosa por hacer

- ¿Cómo que? Tirion es aburrido, nunca hay nada interesante por hacer – puse la mejor cara de víctima que supe poner

- ¿No tienes a un par de niños para educar?

- Los niños se educan solos. Es lo que hice yo, y mira, no me ha ido nada mal – dije al tiempo que pensaba en lo absurdo que resultaría educar a mis hijos. Además, Laurelyn ya se encargaba de eso.

- Pues no sé que quieres hacer... 

- ¡Oye! – se me iluminó el cerebro en un segundo de lucidez repentino - ¿No están esos torneos de tiro con arco?

- ¡Ah! Por supuesto. Y también creo que necesitaban gente para evaluar las tartas del concurso de tartas. 

Se me iluminaron los ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de comer muchas tartas a la vez.

- ¿Y que hacemos aún aquí? ¡Venga! – le arrastré literalmente fuera de la taberna 

*     *     *

La flecha fue directa al centro de la diana, y miré con una sonrisa de prepotencia a Glorfindel, cuya flecha había ido un poco más abajo.

- Te dije que no tenías nada que hacer conmigo – le dije 

- Los arqueros de Bosqueverde os estáis volviendo muy creídos. Eso ha sido un golpe de suerte – dijo Glorfindel. 

Yo sonreí, pues sabía de sobras que era un Elfo que nunca había sabido perder.

- ¿Quieres otra oportunidad acaso? – le dije seguro de que aceptaría

- Por supuesto, y esta vez no lo vas a...

Fue Ungalad la que al pasar impidió que Glorfindel acabara su frase. Vi como él le dedicaba un saludo con un movimiento de arco y una leve inclinación de cabeza, todo acompañado de una sonrisa.

- Vaya... Que seductor te acabas de poner... – comenté con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿De que hablas? – intentó disimular él, pero claro, yo ya le había calado.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ruby -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vi a través de la ventana de la cocina como Frodo corría a dar la bienvenida a Melian con una gran sonrisa. Eso no me gustó, aún cuando él me había asegurado que sólo eran amigos. 

De acuerdo, él me gustaba, pero no sabía que hacer al respecto, ya que tampoco parecía muy interesado en el asunto...

- Ruby... Te noto preocupada – dijo Ungalad que estaba a mi lado 

- No es nada, pásame la harina que tenemos que dejar esto listo antes de esta tarde, sino no podremos participar

- ¿Crees que esta receta de Lindórië funcionará? – Ungalad repaso con cuidado el trozo de pergamino con la receta del bizcocho que intentábamos hacer para el concurso

- Por supuesto, no ves que nosotros somos dos grandes cocineras – respondí, aunque yo era la primera en dudar de eso – Por cierto, menuda manera de saludarte tiene tu amigo Glorfindel

Vi como una sonrisa soñadora se le formaba en el rostro. 

- Si, es verdad... – hizo una pausa, como dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar y luego añadió – Es decir... ¿de que hablas? Ha sido un saludo normal

- Si claro, todos los Elfos van saludando así, no hay más que salir a la calle... – me encantaba hacer que Ungalad se sonrojara

- Bueno, ¿y tu con Frodo que? – dijo ella cambiando de tema descaradamente y haciéndome quedar en un apuro esta vez

Empecé a pelar una manzana y desvié la vista de nuevo hacia la ventana. No había ni rastro de Frodo ni de Melian. 

- Voy a desistir, porqué él no está interesado

- ¿Cómo vas a rendirte si ni siquiera has empezado? Dime, ¿has hecho algo para demostrarle que te gusta?

Entonces caí en la cuenta... No había echo yo tampoco nada para hacerle entender que estaba interesada. ¿Y si....?

- ¿Crees que debería hacer algo? – pregunté lentamente

- ¡Claro que si! No sé, podrías invitarlo a dar una vuelta por la playa una noche de luna llena, o a ver la puesta de sol, o... – la mirada se le iluminó, y entonces supe que lo que estaba diciendo eran cosas que le gustaría haber echo con Glorfindel.

Suspiré, pero aún así me tomé muy en serio la recomendación de Ungalad.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nos costó mucho tiempo convencer a mi hermana, que al parecer se había echo responsable de casi todo, que nos dejara participar como evaluadores de los bizcochos y tartas del concurso, pero al final, Nandor, que cuando quiere es completamente encantador y tiene un gran poder de convicción, la hizo cambiar de opinión. 

Y gracias a eso nos encontrábamos delante de una larga mesa llena de numerosas delicias, todas delante de sus respectivos autores. 

Frodo también estaba con nosotros, por lo que dijo "un buen hobbit nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa"

Nos sentamos en una mesa, y algunas Elfas empezaron a poner platitos con trozos de distintas tartas. Empecé a probarlos uno tras otro, a cual más delicioso. Al final me decidí por una tarta de almendras.

A mi izquierda Frodo había pedido más, pues según él aún no se había podido decidir. 

Nandor aún estaba entre el de fresa y el de almendras.

- Si el de fresa es el de Laurelyn y no lo voto se me cae el pelo – dijo mirando dubitativo los trozos

- ¿Tu mujer ha participado? – le pregunté

- No lo sé – dijo él sonriendo – Lo decía para crear tensión

- Venga! No hagas más el payaso y decídete, todo están esperándote..

Al final se acabó decidiendo por la misma que yo, que precisamente fue la que ganó el concurso.

Pero cuando fueron a darle el premio a la autora de la tarta me llevé una agradable sorpresa al comprobar que era Ungalad. Me acerqué a ella en seguida

- Felicidades – le dije con una sonrisa

- Muchas gracias – me contestó ella devolviéndome la sonrisa – No sabía que estuvieras evaluando.

- Pues si, me aburría y decidimos venir con Nandor y Frodo – le expliqué, y luego añadí flojito como si fuera un secreto – Voté por la tuya

- ¿En serio creíste que era la mejor?

- Con diferencia

- Ei! – Nandor llegó de golpe y me cogió por los hombros - ¡Me han dicho que Legolas ha llegado! Tenemos que ir a averiguar lo que ha hecho para tardar tanto el muy canalla

Yo me dejé arrastrar algo sorprendido, no sin antes dedicarle un : - "Hasta luego" a Ungalad

- ¿Por qué no me has dejado más rato? – le reprimí frunciendo el ceño

- Te tienes que hacer el misterioso con ellas, para que piensen más en ti.

- Pero Elrond me dijo...

- ¿Y te crees a Elrond? Con los milenios que ha vivido tiene las ideas ya anticuadas. ¡Tu hazme caso a mi que por algo estoy casado! – Nandor me pasó el brazo por los hombros – Mira Glorfindel, me caes bien y por eso he decidido ayudarte en esto.

- ¿Ah si? – di un suspiro sin saber si eso era bueno o era malo

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Le había gustado mi tarta! Aunque si hubiera sabido que Glorfindel iba a probarla me hubiera esforzado mucho más.

Vi como se alejaba con Nandor y suspiré, sintiéndome un poco ignorada, pero claro, no me podía quejar. Era un Elfo ocupado y había venido a hablarme.

Vi que Ruby a mi lado me miraba sonriente.

- Y luego te quejarás – dijo la hobbit

- No me quejo, pero ha estado muy poco – dije haciendo pucheros

- Tienes que aprender a conformarte con lo que hay. Además.. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que el otro Elfo lo ha arrastrado literalmente? No se ha ido por su propio pie

- Ya pero...

- Al menos ha venido... Frodo ni siquiera eso... – Ruby bajó la vista y entonces me sentí mal por ser tan desagradecida.

Pero entonces vi como Frodo se acercaba sonriente a mi amiga, y antes que él llegase dije a la hobbit:

- Oye voy con Lindórië que me ha pedido ayuda para una cosa – y me fui sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada. 

Cuando me hube alejado un poco, me giré y los vi a los dos hablando animadamente, y me alegré. 

Me paré para decidir donde iba, y entonces alguien me tocó del hombro. Me sorprendió muy gratamente que fuera de nuevo Glorfindel. Una sensación de alegría inmensa se me instaló en el estomago. 

- Creí que te habías ido con Nandor – le dije con una sonrisa

- Si pero como Legolas ha vuelto los he dejado para que se cuenten los secretos... 

- Por supuesto. Secretos entre amigos.. Oye... ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver que cosas más de las fiestas han puesto? – le dije nerviosa por si no aceptaba

- Te lo iba a pedir yo ahora. Vamos – me dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que las piernas me temblaran. Intenté disimularlo.

Y me fui junto a Glorfindel, mucho más feliz que antes...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Estaba feliz. Y no sabía el motivo. Y mi felicidad había aumentado al llegar Melian de improvisto. Me estuvo contando lo bien que lo había pasado con Legolas, pero noté un tono de tristeza en su voz al tiempo que daba a entender que no había pasado nada destacable con él.

Luego me enteré que se necesitaba gente para evaluar tartas, y no pude menos que apuntarme. ¡Que excelente oportunidad para un hobbit! Allí también me encontré con Glorfindel y Nandor. 

Y acabé tan feliz que cuando vi a Ruby un poco más allá me fui directo a saludarla.

- Hola – le dije con una ancha sonrisa

- ¡Hola Frodo! – me respondió ella con un tono que parecía indicar que también estaba de un excelente humor

- ¿Has participado en el concurso? Yo estuve evaluando. – le expliqué

- Si, la que ha ganado la hicimos Ungalad y yo a medias

- ¿En serio? No sabía que cocinaras tan bien

A medida que hablábamos nos fuimos alejando. Era agradable estar con esa hobbit. ¡Y además cocinaba a las mil maravillas! 

Me animé a contarle todo lo que Melian me había dicho de la Comarca, puesto que cuando salieron de Bosqueverde, Legolas la llevó ahí, además de a otros sitios. Por eso se retardaron un poco en la vuelta. 

Me alegró saber de Sam, Merry y Pippin, aunque aún no había tenido la ocasión de hablar personalmente con Legolas, quien de seguro podría darme muchos más detalles.

Por otra parte, me encantaba el echo del poder de escuchar que tenía Ruby. Nunca con nadie, quizá con excepción de Melian, me había sentido tan cómodo hablando.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Casi no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada desde que había llegado. Después de haber dejado a Melian en la puerta de su casa me encontré con Gimli quien me había interrogado a fondo sobre todo el viaje. 

Y luego cuando iba a dar un paseo tranquilo por la playa para reflexionar acerca de todas las cosas que habían pasado a lo largo del viaje, me encontré con Nandor quien venía eufórico.

Me cogió por banda y se me llevó, sin pensar en el pobre Glorfindel quien lo venía siguiendo.

- Bien, ya puedes empezar – dijo él al tiempo que se sentaba sobre una de las rocas al borde del mar

- ¿Empezar a que? – pregunté yo sentándome a su lado y haciendo como si no hubiera entendido lo que quería, solo por ganar tiempo. 

- ¡Ya lo sabes! ¿Qué pasó con Melian?

- La boda fue muy bien, una bonita ceremonia. Mi padre está bien y todo en Bosqueverde sigue en orden, gracias por preguntar – dije con sarcasmo

- Eso es de menor importancia! Te hubiera preguntado después – dijo mi mejor amigo con un suspiro

- Ya..

- Pero ¿me vas a contar lo de Melian?

- Es que no sé que quieres que te cuente! No pasó nada!

- ¿Nada de nada?

- Nada – negué con la cabeza

Aunque no era del todo cierto.... Ese día....

_Mi padre se había quedado a hablar conmigo después de la cena, y Melian me había dicho que iría a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Normalmente, por las noches ambos nos dábamos una vuelta por ahí para luego ir pronto a descansar. _

_Ese día fue diferente._

_Después del largo discurso de mi padre acerca de los modales el día de la ceremonia salí a buscarla. Ella estaba junto al estanque mirando a los peces. De pequeño siempre me había gustado estar ahí. _

_Me acerqué a ella._

_- Que bonitos – dijo ella_

_- Son míos – dije sonriendo – O lo eran cuando vivía aquí. Nadie más se cuidaba de ellos. _

_- Pues me encantan – Melian sonrió también_

_Nos quedamos un rato así, sólo viéndonos en silencio, pero me empecé a poner nervioso y busqué desesperadamente algo que decir. _

_- ¿Quieres ver la casita que teníamos Nandor y yo de pequeños? Supongo que aún estará en pie – dije en un intento de romper el silencio que me incomodaba_

_- Por supuesto – aceptó ella_

_No tardamos mucho en llegar al árbol donde entre las ramas más altas estaba la casa de madera que el padre de Nandor había construido para nosotros_

_Una vez arriba me inundaron los recuerdos de muchas noches pasadas allí. Recuerdos felices, pero ninguno podía igualar al precioso momento en el que estaba. _

_- Parece que de pequeño no te privaban de nada – comentó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor. – Tenias de todo_

_- No todo... – dije sin pensar_

_- ¿No? – ella se giró a verme extrañada - ¿Qué te faltaba?_

_- Amor – estaba hablando sin pensar, pues si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que decía, no hubiera continuado_

_- Ahora me dirás que no te quería tu padre – comentó ella con una sonrisa_

_- No me refiero a ese tipo de amor..._

_Ella comprendió a que me refería y me miró fijamente durante unos momentos. Pensé que quizás estábamos demasiado cerca... Solo habría echo falta un pequeño movimiento por mi parte o por su parte..._

_Entonces nos apartamos a la vez._

_- Eras muy pequeño para esas cosas – dijo ella_

_- Lo sé – dije yo_

- ¡Legolas! – la voz de Nandor me sacó de mis pensamientos – Te he llamado mil veces... ¿Dónde estabas ahora?

- Estaba pensando en algo que me dijo mi padre – mentí

Él debió notarlo, puesto que me conocía demasiado bien para no notar cuando yo mentía, pero no dijo nada. Yo se lo agradecí profundamente, pues no estaba preparado para contar ese episodio a nadie, aunque no sabía porqué, puesto que no había pasado nada.

- Bueno, le prometí a Laurelyn que la ayudaría con el baño de los niños. Nos vemos – Nandor me dio una palmada en la espalda que yo la interpreté como de ánimos y se marchó.

Lo miré alejarse con un suspiro. A veces era un tanto alocado y impulsivo, pero sabía en que momentos se tenía que controlar. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. 

Me levanté y inconscientemente mis pasos me condujeron a la Mindon Eldaliéva....

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Después de la cena salí a pasear. Se me hacía raro estar en casa después de todo. 

La noche era estrellada y no hacía nada de frío. Me encaminé hacía mi lugar favorito esas noches: la Torre de Tirion. 

De camino mi mente voló al viaje del que acababa de volver, pero más concretamente en la compañía. 

Recordé ese día en que habíamos estado a punto de... Un escalofrío me recorrió... No podía negar lo mucho que me gustaba... Pero aún tenía miedo de que pudiera herirme como me pasó la última vez. Aunque mi hermano me había estado insistiendo que no siempre tendría que ser igual, y que para saberlo me tendría que arriesgar... ¿Pero realmente estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme?

Pero mis pasos se detuvieron automáticamente. Una silueta altamente conocida estaba de pie en la Torre, contemplando las estrellas y el mar. 

Temblé ligeramente, pero empecé a andar hacía él, y me coloqué a su lado.

- Están preciosas las estrellas esta noche ¿verdad? – dije al llegar a su lado

Legolas me miró un momento antes de contestar : - Nunca las había visto tan brillantes

- Dicen los Elfos más ancianos de Tirion que cuando están así caen, y es cuando caen que puedes pedir un deseo y que Elbereth te lo concede - expliqué

Por alguna extraña razón todo eso me parecía irreal, demasiado mágico para que fuera verdad.

Y en ese momento, como si alguien hubiese dado la orden empezaron a caer miles de estrellas fugaces a una velocidad increíble.

Cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo... Que esta vez no me equivocara con Legolas. Cuando volví a abrirlos él aún estaba como ausente, pensando en algo...

- ¿Ya has pedido el deseo? – le pregunté para que no hubiera tanto silencio

- Por supuesto – dijo él abriendo los ojos

- Yo también... Y hay algo que tendría que decirte – me armé de valor y pensé en las palabras de mi hermano : "Algún día te tendrás que arriesgar a comprobar que no todos los Elfos son como aquel que te abandonó"

- Si yo también... – dijo él – Pero empieza tu

- Bien pues... Cuando estábamos en el Bosque Negro, ese día que me enseñaste la casita del árbol... Bueno... Pero en realidad yo no quería que no pasara nada... Es decir... No se si me explico...

- Shhh... No digas más...

Noté el escalofrío más dulce de toda mi vida cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. 

- Si que se cumplen deprisa los deseos – dijo él con una sonrisa

- ¿Habías deseado esto?

- Había deseado reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo. La última vez no me atreví

- ¿Tanto miedo doy? – dije con una sonrisa. En ese momento no cabía en mi de felicidad. 

- Peor que un troll – dijo él siguiéndome la broma

Nos volvimos a besar y este beso ya fue más largo que el anterior...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueeeeno! Esto desborda azucar por todos lados. Espero que no os habreis empachado pq aun me quedan dos parejitas por aquí ^^

Dejad reviews y decidme que tal ¿vale? ^^

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	13. La ansiada fiesta

Capítulo 13 .-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El día había amanecido perfecto. Parecía como si todo me sonriera. Y por eso había ido a buscar a Ungalad, por si me quería acompañar a dar una vuelta cerca del mar. Y no pude evitar confesarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Legolas.  
  
- ¿Y dices que sólo lo besaste? - preguntó ella cuando le terminé de explicar todo.  
  
- ¿Y que querías que hiciera más? - pregunté  
  
- No, no. Sólo preguntaba  
  
- ¡Pero es que es tan guapo, y tan educado y tan...  
  
- ¿Perfecto? - sugirió Ungalad  
  
- ¿Te estás burlando? - pregunté al ver la sonrisa burlona de mi amiga  
  
- Bueno, sólo quería asegurarme de que ya no necesitas mi ayuda.  
  
Sonreí ante esa respuesta : - Puedes dedicarte enteramente a Glorfindel.  
  
- No cambies de tema con Glorfindel ahora, creía que estábamos hablando de ti y Legolas - pero vi como se sonrojaba  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga más? No hay más que decir y me gustaría que tu también me contaras algo - dije con picardía. Quería enterarme de las nuevas.  
  
- Pues no hay nada que contar... - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- Ya...  
  
- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? - preguntó ella con tono nervioso  
  
- Claro, no hay porqué ponerse nerviosa - apunté yo  
  
Nos quedamos mirando fijamente el mar, que brillaba bajo el sol de mediodía. Algunas suaves olas chocaban contra las rocas que se internaban en el océano. Entonces recordé algo  
  
- Me apetece ir a un lugar, ven. - le dije a Ungalad.  
  
Ayudándome por las ramas de los pinos que se inclinaban hacía las aguas como si las quisieran tocar.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - oí que preguntaba ella  
  
- Tu sígueme - me limité a decir yo  
  
La conduje entre las rocas hasta un pequeño paso en que el agua las cubría un poco.  
  
Me quité las sandalias y me levanté un poco el dobladillo del vestido. Ungalad hizo lo mismo. Y pronto llegamos a donde yo quería : Una roca llana, prácticamente internada en el mar.  
  
- Que lugar más bonito - reconoció mi amiga  
  
- Antes solía venir mucho aquí... - le expliqué.  
  
Nos sentamos mientras el sol acariciaba nuestros rostros y la suave brisa revolvía nuestras melenas. Así estuvimos un rato en silencio. Miles de recuerdos me asecharon...  
  
- ¿Sabes? - dije al fin - El Elfo del que me enamoré me traía aquí todos los días...  
  
- ¿Te refieres a ese marinero que te rompió el corazón?  
  
Asentí lentamente con la cabeza : - Al fin le he olvidado... Y quiero... Quiero que este rincón sea de Legolas y mío  
  
Ungalad me miró sonriente : - Pues sólo tienes que traerlo aquí  
  
- Eso es lo que voy a hacer - declaré con una ancha sonrisa  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La vida en Tirion me fascinaba. Los días que hacía buen tiempo parecía como si todo el mundo saliera a la calle a pasear. Por eso me decidí a ir a buscar a Legolas y a Nandor para ver si querían acompañarme.  
  
Legolas aceptó, pero Nandor tuvo que decir que no, aunque le dolió mucho. Yo tuve que aguantarme la risa cuando lo vi ayudando a su mujer a doblar sábanas con expresión resignada.  
  
- Pobrecito, Laurelyn le ha regañado porqué dice que últimamente no hace nada, que se pasa el día dando vueltas - me explicó Legolas divertido  
  
- Pobre... ¿Desventajas de estar casado no? - dije yo  
  
- ¿Hay algo más bonito que estar toda la vida con la persona a la que amas? Yo no le encuentro desventajas a estar casado - anunció él  
  
Yo lo miré y entonces me di cuenta de la extraña expresión de su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa grabada en él que no la quitaba, casi como Nandor, quien vivía casi permanentemente con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios.  
  
- Uuuuiii ¿Y esa felicidad? - pregunté entonces  
  
- Nada, que la vida es perfecta - dijo él sin quitar la sonrisa  
  
- Espera, déjame adivinar - entonces lo vi todo claro - Es algo relacionado con cierta Elfa llamada Melian ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo él fingiendo sorpresa  
  
- Venga ya... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo conseguiste? - pregunté  
  
- Por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - dijo él hinchando el pecho  
  
- Pues mira, tu Elfa está allí - dije señalando, pero luego me paré al ver quien estaba con ella. Era Ungalad.  
  
- Si, y ya sé porqué la has visto - dijo él dándome un codazo  
  
- Estás eufórico pero agresivo ¿eh? - comenté pero sin apartar la vista.  
  
Estaban sentadas en una roca bastante alejada, al parecer tomando el sol. Me pregunté como demonios habrían llegado allí, pero luego me di cuenta de que Legolas ya iba directo hacía allí.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde se supone que vas? - le pregunté  
  
- ¡Vamos Glorfindel! Las vamos a invitar a la fiesta de esta noche - dijo él muy convencido  
  
- Pero.. pero...  
  
- ¡Glorfindel! ¿Quieres moverte? - me llamó Legolas.  
  
Y como no había quien contradijera a ese Elfo, no tuve más remedio que seguirle con un suspiro, preguntándome de donde sacaría el valor para invitar a Ungalad a la fiesta.  
  
- Buenos días bellas damas - dijo Legolas  
  
Vi que al instante Melian ponía una sonrisa radiante, exactamente igual a la de mi amigo. Suspiré y entonces vi como Ungalad me miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
- Hemos venido a invitar a las Elfas más guapas de todo Valinor a la fiesta de esta noche - continuó Legolas  
  
- Será todo un honor - respondió Melian de inmediato  
  
- ¿Y tu Ungalad? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - dije casi sin pensar  
  
- Claro - dijo ella  
  
- Pues nos vemos delante del edificio principal - dijo él, ya ahora nos vamos a seguir con lo nuestro  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Después de la aparición de Legolas y Glorfindel, había tenido que aguantar las burlas de Melian imitando mi "claro" aceptando la invitación. En mi opinión tampoco había puesto una voz tan ilusionada como afirmaba ella.  
  
Pero no quise obsesionarme con eso, de todas formas ya estaba echo. Ahora sólo me faltaba acudir a la tan esperada cita. Me había pasado la tarde dando la lata a Ruby para preguntarle que tenía que hacer exactamente, pues al parecer la pequeña hobbit era una experta en eso.  
  
A medida que me acercaba al edificio principal y distinguía la figura de Glorfindel me ponía más nerviosa... ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera esperándome precisamente a mi? Era demasiado bonito para ser irreal.  
  
- Buenas noches - me saludó él  
  
- Siento el retraso - dije yo  
  
- Estás muy a tiempo, tranquila, aunque los tortolitos ya han entrado - dijo él refiriéndose a Legolas y Melian  
  
Yo sonreí y luego entramos.  
  
Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, para ver bien el escenario donde pronto se haría la actuación de teatro.  
  
- Tu y Nandor pintasteis los decorados ¿verdad? - pregunté a Glorfindel  
  
- Pues si - y al instante vi como se le escapaba la risa  
  
- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? - pregunté confundida  
  
- Ya lo verás.  
  
- Está bien... Guarda tu secreto - dije yo haciéndome la ofendida  
  
- Es que es una pequeña sorpresa  
  
En ese momento entraron Nandor y su mujer, con sus dos hijos arreglados. Al parecer aparecían en la función.  
  
- ¿Me disculpas un momento? - preguntó Glorfindel  
  
- Claro  
  
Vi como se acercaba a Nandor, le decía algo y ambos se ponían a reír. Me pregunté que habían echo con los decorados que hiciera tanta gracia...  
  
Pero de momento, para esperar, me esperaba una noche en compañía de un Elfo maravilloso....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- ¿Que hiciste que con los decorados? - Laurelyn me miró con los ojos muy abiertos  
  
- Ya verás que divertido va a ser  
  
- ¡Nandor! No lo puedo creer... ¿Qué ejemplo les vas a dar a Thalion y a Neithan?  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Ahora ya ni divertirme podré... Me tienes esclavizado - puse pucheros seguro de que el truco funcionaria  
  
Y lo hizo; Laurelyn esbozó una sonrisa : - Sabes que con esa cara no puedo.  
  
Me senté mejor en la silla, con una sonrisa de triunfo esperando a que empezara el espectáculo, pero entonces... ¿Qué hacía Legolas tan pegado a Melian? ¿Cuándo había pasado que ni me había enterado? ¿Cómo había tenido la poca vergüenza de no contármelo en seguida? Claro, porqué había estado toda la maldita mañana haciendo las tareas domesticas... Me levanté de golpe, dispuesto a solucionar todo esto en seguida. Me acerqué a él con paso decidido.  
  
- Legolas - dije al tiempo que ponía una mano en su hombro  
  
- ¡Hola Nandor! Ven, te voy a invitar a un vaso de hidromiel  
  
Nos dirigimos a la barra.  
  
- Cuando como y porqué. Ya puedes empezar - dije mientras daba un trago del vaso  
* * *  
  
Ya me había quedado lo bastante satisfecho con las explicaciones, así que volví tranquilamente junto a Laurelyn.  
  
- ¿Y que te picó esta vez? - preguntó ella  
  
- Tenía que aclarar un asunto con Legolas. Ya está todo listo - dije al tiempo que ampliaba mi sonrisa  
  
En ese momento las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo calló... Las luces del escenario se abrieron... Hubo un momento de silencio y luego todo el mundo estalló en risas.  
  
Miré a Glorfindel entre la multitud con una sonrisa de complicidad y él me la devolvió. Hasta Laurelyn se estaba riendo. Había sido todo un éxito.  
  
Miré la obra maestra que habíamos echo con los Valar. Estaban mejor que en el dibujo que nos dieron para que los copiáramos. Ahí estaba Ulmo, pensando en sirenas, esas bellas mujeres medio pez de las que tantas veces hablaban los marinero. Elbereth que en vez de ojos tenía un par de estrellas, y así sucesivamente. Había quedado un gran decorado.  
  
Pero al parecer la hermana de Glorfindel no opinaba lo mismo, porqué la vi dirigirse a mi amigo con muy mala cara. Él se tuvo que levantar y seguirla no se sabe donde... ¿Porqué Mellyrn no tenía ni pizca de sentido del humor?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bien, es algo corto pero esta vez si que no tardé nada ¿eh? No os podéis quejar!!!! Espero que os haya gustado! Es que hoy me dio la inspiración divina y tuve que aprovecharla!!! Dejad reviews ¿vale?  
  
Este capi ta dedicado a Lothluin para que se anime un poco ^^  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* 


	14. Una hermana con mal humor

Capítulo 14 .-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Saqué lentamente la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación. Mi hermana estaba durmiendo, o al menos eso parecía. Quizá tuviera la oportunidad de escapar aunque no hubiera terminado... ¡Me había obligado a limpiar todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, porque según ella, tan ocupada había estado preparando todo lo de las actuaciones que no había tenido tiempo de ocuparse de la casa, y como yo me había burlado de sus responsabilidades con los decorados... En fin, un lío que creo que ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
Salí de puntillas. Las maderas crujían levemente bajo mis pies. Miré nerviosamente a Mellyrn que había echo un movimiento sospechoso, pero me relajé al ver que aún seguía dormida.  
  
La puerta que accedía a la calle chirriaba un poco a causa de las lluvias que había aguantado, por eso opté por abrirla de golpe y salir tan rápido como pude.  
  
Aspiré el aire. Hacía lo menos medio día que no veía el sol. Empezaba a plantearme lo de irme a vivir con el primero que me quisiera.  
  
Entonces vi a Legolas en la puerta de la que seria su nueva casa. Estaba con Nandor.  
  
- Vamos... ¿Te viene de cinco días? - oí que decía este último  
  
- Es que tengo ganas de venir aquí. Además ya he estado suficiente tiempo en tu casa  
  
- ¡Por eso mismo! Da igual que estés unos días más...  
  
- ¡Buenos días! - les saludé con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡Eh Glorfindel! Creíamos que tu hermana te tenía arrestado! - dijo Nandor con una sonrisa  
  
- Es que me he escapado - dije - ¿De que hablabais?  
  
- Nada, que Laurelyn se va a ver a sus parientes con los niños y yo me quedo solo en casa, porqué Gimli tiene ya su casa terminada y Legolas se quiere trasladar mañana, aunque realmente quiere estar solo para tener... bueno... ya sabes... intimidad con Melian - Nandor puso una mueca graciosa, como haciéndose el elfo más desgraciado de todo Valinor.  
  
Se me iluminó una lucecita increíble en mi cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y buscas a alguien? - pregunté casi con demasiado entusiasmo  
  
- Bueno... No estaría mal - dijo él mirándome con los ojos un poco abiertos  
  
- Pues mira que casualidad que yo estaba buscando la excusa perfecta para irme de casa unos días - puse cara de elfo bueno a ver si le daba pena a Nandor  
  
- ¡Eh genial! Así tu te vienes conmigo - el Elfo me cogió por los hombros y le sacó la lengua a Legolas - Anda, tu vete con tu Elfa...  
  
- Que susceptible te has vuelto - comentó Legolas  
  
- No, eso te lo parece a ti porqué tienes las perspectivas distorsionadas - dijo Nandor  
  
- Bueno yo os dejo aquí con vuestras discusiones. Voy a ver si encuentro a Ungalad para disculparme que me fuera ayer de esa manera  
  
- Si eso - Nandor puso una sonrisa burlona - Tu ve a buscar a Ungalad  
  
Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa de "no tienen remedio"  
  
* * *  
  
Me sorprendió encontrar a Ungalad en el parque junto a un pequeña Elfa a la que tenía trabajos a controlar.  
  
- Vaya, si que has ido rápido con el embarazo - bromeé al acercarme  
  
- No te burles que esto es horrible... No creí que una niña pudiera causar tantos problemas! - pude notar un leve tono de desespero en la voz de ella  
  
- ¿De quien es? - pregunté  
  
- De mi hermano mayor. Es que han llegado todos por fin. Aún estaban en Endor.  
  
- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? - pregunté extrañado, pues no me sonaba ninguno de Imladris  
  
- Dos, Taren el mayor y Surion que es más o menos de mi edad. Pero no los conoces porqué vivían en Lothlórien - explicó ella  
  
- Ahh ya. Bueno yo venía a pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer por la noche... Me fui y ya no volví más - dije poniendo mi mejor cara de disculpa  
  
- Oh, eso no importa, vinieron Lindórië y Ruby y estuve con ellas - me calmó Ungalad  
  
- Bueno, a ver si te lo puedo compensar. - dije con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡Elinvië! ¡Baja del árbol que te vas a caer! - gritó Ungalad, y luego se giró hacia mi - ¿Me lo quieres compensar? Puedes ayudarme con esta niña...  
  
- Claro  
  
Nos acercamos al árbol del cual la niña se estaba descolgando.  
  
- Si no te portas bien no te voy a volver a traer aquí - le regañó Ungalad  
  
- Pero si no he hecho nada - la niña hizo pucheros. No debía tener más de 100 años. Giró la vista para mirarme - ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
- Me llamo Glorfindel. Soy amigo de tu tía Ungalad - dije agachándome hasta la altura de la niña  
  
- Ah, sois novios - dijo la niña sin embudos  
  
Me puse tan nervioso con ese comentario que me fui para atrás y quedé sentado en el suelo en una extraña posición.  
  
Ungalad me ayudó a levantarme riendo.  
  
- Debes perdonarla, está acostumbrada a mi hermano Surion y sus "amigas" - explicó ella  
  
- Ah tranquila, no pasa nada - dije yo frotándome la ropa para sacudirme el polvo  
  
- Es muy guapo - dijo la niña a Ungalad señalándome  
  
Me puse a reír sin saber muy bien que hacer. Las palabras tan directas de esa niña sin andarse con rodeos no dejaban de sorprenderme.  
  
- Bueno, voy a ir a por mis cosas a casa para trasladarme  
  
- ¿Te trasladas? - preguntó Ungalad extrañada  
  
- Solo unos días, en casa de Nandor. Es que se queda solo, y yo con tal de no estar con mi hermana...  
  
- Ah ya... Oí que no te dejaba salir - dijo ella aguantándose la risa  
  
Genial... ¿Todo Tirion lo sabía?  
  
- Oye... ¿No vendrías a ayudarme con las cosas? Es que si estás tu mi hermana no se atreverá a echarme tanto la bronca - dije  
  
- Yo si que te ayudo - dijo la pequeña tirándome de la ropa  
  
La cogí en brazos y la coloqué sobre mis hombros : - ¿Y bien Ungalad?  
  
- Anda vamos - dijo ella  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Estábamos recogiendo algunas cosas de Glorfindel cuando su hermana entró en la habitación.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que diablos estás...? - se paró a media frase al verme a mi y a Elinvië - Oh.. Hola Ungalad  
  
- Hola Mellyrn - la saludé yo divertida al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de la cara de Glorfindel  
  
- Me voy unos días a casa de un amigo - dijo Glorfindel sin mirarla  
  
- Pues más tranquila que me quedo - comentó ella cerrando la puerta  
  
- Me has salvado la vida - dijo él mirándome  
  
- No exageres... - noté que me sonrojaba un poco y eso no me gustaba  
  
En ese momento se oyeron unos golpes a la puerta del exterior. Y casi al momento mi hermano Surion entró en la habitación.  
  
- Taren se está subiendo por las paredes porqué no sabe donde te has metido con su hija - dijo.  
  
- Ahora iba. Pero al menos se educado cuando entras en una casa ajena - sentí vergüenza por la mala educación de Surion  
  
- Oh lo siento - encajó la mano con la de Glorfindel - Surion, hermano pequeño de Ungalad  
  
- Yo soy Glorfindel - dijo él  
  
- ¿Glorfindel? - entonces noté que empezaba a haber problemas - ¿El famoso Glorfindel de Imladris?  
  
- Eso parece - respondió el susodicho un tanto incomodo  
  
- Eh Surion... ¿cómo has encontrado esta casa - dije yo en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema  
  
- Tengo mis métodos - dijo él haciéndose el interesante  
  
- ¿Cómo? - dije con impaciencia  
  
- Pues verás, ha sido todo cuestión de suerte. Había una Elfa rubia muy mona, aunque con un poco de mala cara aquí fuera y le he preguntado si conocía a alguien llamado Ungalad. Y mira, mi instinto nunca falla - dijo mi hermano  
  
- Ah ya...  
  
- ¿Cuándo dices una Elfa mona te refieres a Mellyrn? Ufff... debes confundirte - comentó Glorfindel  
  
- Si... Aunque estaba un poco de mal humor... Me ha respondido con un tono no demasiado agradable... - comentó Surion  
  
- No es que esté de mal humor. Ella es así. - Glorfindel hizo una pausa y luego añadió - Es mi hermana  
  
- Ahh claro... Pues dile que es malo para la salud estar de tan mal humor todo el día - dijo Surion - Bueno hermanita, ven pronto o Taren se empezará a tirar de los pelos  
  
Cuando mi hermano hubo salido Glorfindel comentó : - Gran personaje  
  
- Es algo impulsivo... - dije sin encontrar una palabra mejor que lo definiera...  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gran idea la de Glorfindel. A veces podía llegar a ser un Elfo un tanto... digamos lento. Pero últimamente todo el mundo lo era....  
  
Llegó pronto a mi casa. Laurelyn y los niños se habían ido no hacía mucho.  
  
- ¡Pasa, pasa! Puedes dejar tus cosas donde quieras. El orden no es algo importante aquí - dije. Tenía ganas de, aunque solo fueran unos días, verlo todo desordenado como acostumbraba a ser en mi casa de Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Glorfindel dejó las cosas en la entrada, y dijo que las recogería luego aunque yo insistí en que no era necesario.  
  
- ¿Tienes algo para cenar? - me preguntó  
  
- Emmmm... - entonces me vi en un apuro... ¿cómo decirle que no sabía cocinar? - Claro, claro.  
  
Fuimos a la cocina y allí fingí saber muy bien donde estaba todo. Abrí un armario con seguridad.... Y no supe que cara poner al ver que lo que había en el interior eran los utensilios de lavar los platos.  
  
- Es que... - dije al notar que Glorfindel me miraba extrañado - Estas mujeres siempre están cambiando las cosas de lugar.  
  
Para mi alivio pareció que se creía mi excusa : - Ah claro, mi hermana también siempre hace lo mismo  
  
Abrí otro armario y aparecieron algunas frutas. Suspiré aliviado. Pelar y trocear fruta si que sabia.  
  
- ¿Te conformas con un poco de fruta? - le pregunté  
  
- Oh si, perfecto. ¿Quieres que te ayude? - se ofreció  
  
- ¡No hace falta! Si yo hago esto todos los días - dije demasiado alegremente  
  
¿Dónde podían estar los malditos cuchillos? Empecé a abrir múltiples cajones, hasta que di con ellos. Por suerte, Glorfindel se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario.  
  
- Y dime... ¿Tan mal te trataba tu hermana?  
  
- No es que me tratara mal, pero tiene un humor horrible... Creo que ya nació enfadada....  
  
- ¿Y sabes porque es eso? - dije en uno de mis ataques repentinos de lucidez  
  
- Emmm... ¿Por qué es su forma de ser? - aventuró él  
  
- ¡Pues no! Es muy obvio. Le hace falta un Elfo  
  
Vi como Glorfindel se echaba a reír. Cogió otro cuchillo y me ayudó con la fruta.  
  
- ¿He dicho algo gracioso? - pregunté  
  
- Pues si. ¿De donde quieres sacar a un Elfo que aguante a mi hermana? ¡Es del todo imposible! - exclamó Glorfindel  
  
- ¿Imposible? Esa palabra para mi no existe - dije al tiempo que sonreía. - Tu déjame a mi. Y ahora cuéntame que tal con Ungalad  
  
- Oh bien, estaba con su sobrina. Por lo que parece han llegado sus hermanos. Me ha ayudado a recoger las cosas para venir aquí - explicó él, pero yo ya había oído algo interesante  
  
- ¡Espera! - le interrumpí - ¿Has dicho hermanos?  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Alguno que no esté casado?  
  
- Uno, pero olvídalo. Le encantan las Elfas y tiene muy buen gusto. Nunca saldría bien  
  
- Vaya - la lucecita se apagó. Quizá si fuera imposible encontrar a un Elfo para la hermana de Glorfindel. Si ella no cambiaba... Entonces se me ocurrió otra idea - ¡Eh! ¿Y si hacemos que tu hermana cambie el carácter?  
  
- ¿Y quien va a conseguir esto? - preguntó él con tono escéptico  
  
- ¡Yo! - aunque llegaría a arrepentirme de esa oferta....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ya sé que es cortito, pero el tiempo apremia pq empiezo los examenes y la otra semana piro a Madrid y hay que aprovechar ahora que estoy en racha.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado!!!! Y que dejeis review ^^  
  
Por cierto, si os interesa, últimamente me he estado dedicando a dibujar mis personajes. Si me veis por el msn y quereis verlos solo teneis que pedir ^^  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* 


	15. Dos Elfos viviendo solos

Capítulo 15 .-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Me asusté realmente cuando me di cuenta de que en todo el comedor no había ni un rincón donde se viera el suelo.  
  
- ¿No crees que deberíamos limpiar? - le pregunté a Nandor  
  
- ¿Ahora? Ya limpiaremos luego... - dijo él con un bostezo  
  
- Bueno, es tu casa, tu mandas - dije encantado con la orden  
  
- Pues me he decidido a ir a conocer a tu hermana hoy. La voy a ayudar a ser menos asusta-elfos - dijo él muy animado  
  
- No servirá de nada... Ni te escuchará... - dije yo, aunque sabía que eso no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión  
  
- Todavía tiene que nacer el alguien que no me escuche a mi - me contestó él  
  
Alargué el brazo y cogí una caja de galletas que estaba junto a mis pies; eso si, cuando la logré distinguir entre todas las cosas que cubrían el suelo. Cogí unas cuantas  
  
- ¿Quieres? - le ofrecí a Nandor  
  
- Gracias - él se quedó toda la caja  
  
Comimos en silencio mirando el desorden. Sólo hacía 2 días que Laurelyn se había ido y que nadie se cuidaba de limpiar y ya estaba todo echo un asco.  
  
- ¿Crees que con esto confirmamos que no podemos vivir sin mujeres? - pregunté al rato  
  
- Nahhh... - dijo Nandor despreocupadamente - Si quisiéramos hubiéramos limpiado, pero esto significa que los Elfos no tenemos tanta necesidad de tenerlo todo limpio y ordenado... ¿Y no se vive mejor así?  
  
- Por supuesto  
  
Nandor arrojó la caja de galletas por encima de su cabeza y se levantó. Estuvo un rato buscando sus botas por entre el desorden.  
  
- ¿Te vas? - pregunté  
  
- Si, y voy a estar fuera toda la tarde o sea que tranquilo, puedes traer a Ungalad y hacer todo lo que quieras que no os voy a molestar  
  
- No digas bobadas - dije al tiempo que rogaba que no me pusiera rojo  
  
- Y no vayas a limpiar que nos conocemos - me dijo antes de salir por la puerta señalándome con un dedo acusador  
  
- ¿Yo limpiar? ¿Estás de broma?  
  
- Mejor  
  
Y luego desapareció. Ya me imaginé que iba a hablar con mi hermana, por eso pensé que no tardaría en volver.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pensaba que no tendría que suponer un problema poder convencer a una Elfa. Estaba seguro de que aún conservaba mis dotes de convicción. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba con Elfas pero estas cosas nunca se olvidan.  
  
No tardé en verla. Estaba barriendo delante de la puerta de su casa. La hermana de Glorfindel era peculiar: era rubia y con algunas pecas en la cara. Estaba convencido que podían llegar a ser graciosas y darle un aspecto simpático si sabía poner una sonrisa.  
  
Me acerqué.  
  
- Buenas tardes - dije con una sonrisa  
  
Ella levantó la vista y al momento vi que me miraba con recelo.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere?  
  
- Me llamo Nandor ¿y tu? - dije haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta  
  
- ¿Qué más te da?  
  
- Es que eres idéntica a una Elfa que conocía y he tenido curiosidad. - me inventé  
  
- Pues no soy esa Elfa, porqué yo a ti no te he visto nunca.  
  
- ¿Pero me dirás tu nombre?  
  
- Mellyrn. ¿Estás contento ahora? - dijo ella al tiempo que volvía a la labor de barrer  
  
- No del todo...  
  
Con un suspiro volvió a dejar y me miró esperando a que yo continuara hablando  
  
- Tienes unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, quizás si te recogieras el pelo se verían más. La Elfa que yo conocía solía hacerlo.  
  
- ¡Pero no soy la Elfa que tu conocías! Además no me gusta recogerme el pelo!  
  
El mal carácter de Mellyrn era peor de lo que yo podría haber llegado a sospechar : - Está bien, siento haberte molestado - empecé a alejarme  
  
- ¡Espera! - la respuesta que yo esperaba no tardó a salir de sus labios - ¿Quieres entrar a merendar algo?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! - acepté con una sonrisa. No había sido nada difícil  
  
* * *  
  
- Estas tartas estaban deliciosas - dije echándome hacía atrás en la silla  
  
- Gracias - dijo ella al tiempo que recogía los platos  
  
- ¿En serio no has pensado nunca en arreglarte un poquito? Los Elfos caerían todos rendidos a tus pies  
  
Ella me miró un momento y luego se sentó a mi lado : - Según tu que tendría que hacer?  
  
Yo sentí como la victoria me corría por el interior. ¿Quién había dudado ni por un momento que no lo conseguiría?  
  
- Pues... A ver... Primero te tendrías que recoger el pelo en estilo femenino... Luego ponerte un vestido coquetuelo con escote y no esto que llevas. Después tienes que aprender a ser mucho más amable, y sobretodo sonreír.  
  
- Cuantas cosas... - murmuró ella - ¡Pero lo haré!  
  
- Bien echo! - me levanté pues mi trabajo había concluido - Si necesitas ayuda pues... no sé, ya me encontrarás, paseo mucho por Tirion  
  
- Claro - dijo ella, y entonces esbozó la primera sonrisa que le vi hacer  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Empezaba a ser un fastidio eso de andar detrás de Súrion recogiendo todas sus cosas. ¿Cómo podía llegar a tener un hermano tan desordenado?  
  
El alivio es que no tenía que preocuparme por Taren ya que tenía una esposa maravillosa que lo hacía por mi. Aunque tenía que cuidarme de la pequeña Elinvië, que no había dejado de preguntarme por ese Elfo tan guapo. Tanto insistió que al final ese día tuve que llevarla a visitar a Glorfindel.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas? - me preguntó Súrion  
  
- Elinvië quiere ir a ver a Glorfindel - dije rezando para que mi hermano tuviera uno de esos días en los que no se entera de mucho.  
  
- Ah ya... seguro que es la pequeña... - dijo él con su sonrisa. Esa que ponía cuando quería hacer rabiar a alguien  
  
- Claro que soy yo tío Súrion. El amigo de tía Ungalad es muy guapo y simpático - dijo la pequeña  
  
Yo miré a mi hermano pequeño con una sonrisa de triunfo. Se había echo un elfo bastante guapo. Era el único de la familia que tenía el pelo oscuro y como peculiaridad, y como reclamo de la atención de los demás lo llevaba corto, cosa que lo distinguía de todos los demás.  
  
- Entonces iré a dar una vuelta. Tengo que empezar a conocer la ciudad  
  
- Si claro, empieza a conocer Elfas... - dije yo mirándolo como quien no tiene remedio.  
  
- Por supuesto! - dijo él saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Glorfindel abrió la puerta de casa de Nandor, Elinvië se le abalanzó encima para abrazarle.  
  
- Ha insistido mucho en venir a verte - le expliqué  
  
- ¡Holaaaa! - dijo la pequeña al tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello  
  
- Hola pequeña... Hola Ungalad - me saludó con una sonrisa a través de los cabellos de mi sobrina  
  
- ¿Invítanos a pasar no? - dijo ella  
  
- Ah... - él pareció dudar un momento - Claro, pasad  
  
Y una vez dentro pude ver porqué había dudado en dejarnos entrar. Todo estaba echo un desastre.  
  
- ¿No limpias? - le preguntó Elinvië  
  
- No hemos tenido tiempo.... - se excusó él  
  
- Ya... Dos Elfos conviviendo juntos y solos... Seguro que es culpa del tiempo - dije yo  
  
Él se apresuró a quitar unas cuantas piezas de ropa de encima de unas sillas para que pudiéramos sentarnos.  
  
- ¿Queréis galletas o algo?  
  
- Yo ya he merendado gracias - contestó la pequeña  
  
- Yo tampoco quiero nada. No te esfuerces en encontrar la cocina - dije yo a momentos más divertida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Glorfindel fuera tan desordenado, pero por una razón eso lo hacía más encantador a mis ojos.  
  
- ¡Lo he conseguido! ¿No te lo dije? - Nandor entró precipitadamente en el salón, apartando al abrir la puerta algunas cosas de las que se apilaban en el suelo. Se quedó parado al vernos - He llegado demasiado pronto ¿verdad?  
  
- Oh no, es que nos hemos presentado sin avisar - dije yo  
  
Elinvië se acercó a Nandor para mirarle más de cerca : - Tu también eres guapo  
  
- Vaya gracias joven dama - dijo él sintiéndose alagado  
  
- ¿Es tuya la casa?  
  
- Pues si  
  
- Entonces eres guapo pero muy desordenado. - la pequeña le dedicó una sonrisa picara y volvió a mi lado  
  
A mi se me escapó la risa al igual que a Glorfindel al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Nandor.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
La gaviota sobrevolaba el mar, escrutándolo minuciosamente en busca de su cena. El sol se había ocultado para dejar paso a la luna, brillante y redonda.  
  
Me paré junto a la baranda de madera blanca del puerto a mirar su reflejo sobre las tranquilas aguas del mar. Sonreí al notar que Legolas se paraba detrás de mí y me abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
Sonreí. Le había contado todo acerca de ese Elfo del que me había enamorado hacía tiempo, y se lo había tomado increíblemente bien. Hasta puede que demasiado.  
  
- El mar es increíble ¿no crees? - preguntó él  
  
- Fantástico... Y una vez se ha cruzado aún más  
  
- El canto de las gaviotas es...  
  
- ¡Perdonad! - una Elfa le interrumpió la frase  
  
Ambos nos giramos a mirarla. Era una Elfa alta, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grandes y de color azul mar.  
  
- Me llamo Luinloth y me encanta dibujar y os he visto tan tiernos que no me puedo estar... ¿Os importa quedaros así para que pueda hacer un boceto?  
  
Ambos nos echamos a reír  
  
- Faltaría más. No nos importa en absoluto - dijo Legolas sonriendo - ¿verdad Melian?  
  
- Claro que no  
  
La rubia Elfa no tardó demasiado en tenerlo listo, y la verdad es que le quedó realmente lindo.  
  
- Y como regalo os lo doy - dijo al tiempo que se lo pasaba  
  
- Pero no lo has hecho para ti? - pregunté  
  
- Lo he hecho porqué tenía ganas. Sólo por eso. Si tuviera que quedarme con todos los que hago no cabrían en casa. Este es para vosotros.  
  
Legolas cogió el dibujo dándole las gracias, y luego nos dispusimos a continuar nuestro paseo por el puerto.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
El horizonte se extendía infinito delante de mis ojos. ¿Debía estar muy lejos la Comarca? Sin saber la razón estos días estaba sintiendo una increíble nostalgia de mi hogar.  
  
Sentado encima de aquella roca mirando la lejanía me venían imágenes de los verdes prados de Hobbiton, de Bolsón Cerrado. También me acordaba muchísimo de Sam, Merry y Pippin, mis inseparables amigos.  
  
Noté una presencia a mi lado seguida de un olor dulce mezcla de azúcar y miel. No cabía duda de que era Ruby.  
  
- Hola... ¿Qué haces? - preguntó  
  
- Recordaba Hobbiton... Quizá me precipité en mi decisión de irme... - murmuré yo  
  
- Lo echas de menos ¿eh? Debía ser fantástico... A mi me hubiese gustado visitarlo. - dijo ella  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio mirando las estrellas y la luna.  
  
- Es curioso que en cualquier sitio se vea la luna del mismo tamaño y a la misma lejanía - comenté yo sin saber muy bien que decir  
  
- Y por muy pequeño que seas... A mi me hace sentir bien, por un momento olvido que soy más bajita que los Elfos y demás...  
  
Yo sonreí con el comentario : - Pues yo nunca he tenido complejo al respecto  
  
- Será porqué has vivido entre hobbits la mayoría de tu vida, pero créeme, yo entre elfos desde siempre... ¡Es un fastidio!  
  
- Puedo imaginármelo, exactamente como yo cuando fui a Bree por primera vez  
  
- Oye y si tanto añoras tu hogar... Podrías volver - dijo ella de pronto  
  
No respondí a eso pero tomé muy en cuenta esa petición.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Weeeeeeeeeee!!! He conseguido poner un capi antes de irme a Madrid! Voy a estar fuera de martes a domingo o sea que no tendré ordenata para escribir nada ;____; Espero que os haya gustado el capi! Dejad reviews vale?? Serán un bonito regalo de bienvenida para cuando vuelva el domingo ^^  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* 


	16. Nuevas relaciones

Capítulo 16 .-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Mellyrn -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ridícula. No había otra palabra que definiera como me sentía en ese momento mirándome en el espejo. Estuve a un paso de deshacer el peinado y quitarme el vestido cuando recordé a ese Elfo... Tan simpático y guapo... Suspiré como una tonta y me arreglé el recogido de pelo por quinta vez. El vestido era exagerado, estaba convencida.  
  
- ¿Mellyrn? - horrorizada oí la voz de Ungalad a través de la puerta  
  
- ¿Qué? - pregunté  
  
- Venía a ver si querías ir a dar un paseo conmigo. Es que me he librado de mi sobrina por esta...  
  
Ungalad paró de golpe de hablar al verme. ¿Tan ridícula estaba?  
  
- ¡Vaya! - exclamó ella al fin - ¿Dónde vas tan guapa?  
  
- Iba a pasear un rato... - dije yo sintiendo más vergüenza que nunca  
  
- Ya... - ella puso una sonrisa maliciosa - Así quizá prefieres ir sola  
  
Iba a decir de inmediato que no hacía falta, pero entonces reconocí que si me veía hablar de una manera extraña con Nandor se lo diría a Glorfindel, y a parte de que mi hermano se estaría burlando de mi al menos 10 años, pronto todo Tirion lo sabría.  
  
- Si no te importa... - acabé diciendo  
  
- Ah no, no. Ve tranquila  
  
Así que después de asegurarme que Ungalad ya se había ido y que no corría el más mínimo peligro de ser descubierta salí silenciosamente.  
  
Las calles eran un bullicio de Elfos a esa hora del mediodía. Los más lentos alistaban las compras para la comida y los demás paseaban aprovechando el sol y de paso para digerir bien la comida.  
  
Me sentía incómoda. Muchos Elfos me miraban con expresión rara. Maldije la hora en que había decidido hacer caso del consejo de Nandor... Pero entonces recordé mis razones y intenté olvidar la vergüenza y seguir caminando.  
  
No tardé mucho en divisarlo. Tal y como él me había dicho solía estar por los alrededores del parque. Estaba hablando con otro Elfo rubio. Por unos momentos y viéndole de espaldas temí que no pudiera ser Glorfindel, pero entonces suspiré tranquila al darme cuenta de que era otro.  
  
- Aiya - saludé cuando llegué allí donde estaban  
  
Nandor se giró a mirarme y por un momento vi que no sabía quien era, pero luego una sonrisa se le fue formando en el rostro.  
  
- ¡Mellyrn! ¡Vaya si casi no te conocía! - exclamó  
  
- Sólo he hecho lo que me dijiste - dije yo sin saber muy bien como tomarme ese comentario  
  
- Bueno Nandor, ya nos veremos - el Elfo que estaba con él se despidió y se alejó perdiéndose entre los elfos que llenaban las calles  
  
- Estaba seguro que sería un buen cambio - dijo Nandor - ¿Qué has notado?  
  
- La gente me mira mucho y esto me lleva a pensar que tengo algo raro... - dije yo bajando la cabeza. ¿Por qué absurda razón no podía aguantarle la mirada?  
  
- Apuesto lo que sea a que todos los que te miraban eran elfos... - dijo él muy divertido vete a saber porqué  
  
- ¿Y que más da eso? - bajé aún más la vista  
  
- ¿Era ese nuestro propósito o no?  
  
Bueno... mi propósito era que fuera él quien se fijara en mi, y teniendo en cuenta que era Elfo tampoco se alejaba tanto de la verdad, o sea que asentí lentamente con la cabeza.  
  
- Perfecto entonces  
  
Me pregunté porqué parecía tan satisfecho.  
  
- Yo me preguntaba... si habías comido - dije al fin, después de un poco de silencio  
  
- Emmm... Pues si, lo siento, además tengo que ir a cumplir con algunos deberes de buen amigo. Tengo a un Elfo en crisis - dijo él con cara de aburrido  
  
- Ah bueno... No pasa nada - al menos no me dejaba por otra Elfa...  
  
Él me miró un momento y pareció que pensaba. Al rato dijo : - ¿Para cenar?  
  
- ¡Claro! - noté una extraña sensación en el estómago  
  
- Pues aquí mismo a la hora de cenar. ¡Hasta luego! - Nandor se marchó corriendo. Al parecer tenía mucha prisa  
  
Me quedé ahí parada un rato y después me di la vuelta para volver a casa, y casi me choco con un Elfo algo extraño... ¿A quien se le ocurre llevar el pelo corto?  
  
- ¿Te han dado plantón? - preguntó  
  
Le iba a responder con alguna mala frase, pero recordé que Nandor me había dicho que eso era lo último que debía hacer : - Oh no, solo tenía prisa  
  
- Ah ya... Pero si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir a dar un paseo por el puerto... - propuso el Elfo de cabellos cortos  
  
- No tengo tiempo - dije alejándome  
  
Eso empezaba a ser divertido....  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Súrion -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Vi como mi sobrina me miraba con una sonrisa burlona... ¿Quién había dicho que llevar niños al parque era una excelente manera de que las Elfas se fijaran en uno? La primera a la que había hablado esa tarde ya se había ido corriendo.  
  
- No tienes tantas amigas aquí tío Súrion ¿qué pasa? - me preguntó la pequeña  
  
- Elinvië bonita... Ve a jugar con los otros niños - dije yo forzando una sonrisa  
  
Miré otra vez alrededor. ¿Dónde se habían metido todas las Elfas que acompañaban a sus hermanitos a jugar?  
  
- Ven a jugar tu conmigo y te ayudo a conocer una - dijo ella  
  
Todas las Elfas eran iguales! No importaba la edad. Con un suspiro de resignación tuve que aceptar  
  
Elinvië me tuvo lo menos dos horas haciendo castillos de arena, y al final acabe divirtiéndome un poco, pues los que yo hacía eran la envidia de todos los niños que había cerca.  
  
Mi sobrina hasta iba diciendo a los demás niños : - Es mi tío.  
  
Pues tampoco estaba tan mal eso de no tener solamente la cabeza ocupada en Elfas. Al fin y al cabo solo traían problemas, en cambio los niños eran absolutamente encantadores. Me valoraban mucho más.  
  
- ¡Hola! ¿Súrion verdad?  
  
Al girarme reconocí al instante al Elfo que traía suspirando a mi hermana  
  
- ¡Glorfindel! - le saludé con una palmada amistosa al tiempo que me levantaba del suelo, me sacudía la arena y me iba a sentar con él  
  
- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
- Vigilando a mi sobrina. Le estoy haciendo un favor a mi hermana que me dijo que si tenía que estar un minuto más en compañía de niños o Elfos se tiraría por un precipicio - expliqué  
  
- Que exagerada - rió Glorfindel  
  
- ¿Si verdad? Justo lo que yo le dije, pero cogí a Elinvië y la traje al parque para que luego no me venga con lo de que no soy un buen hermano  
  
- ¡Glorfindel! - la pequeña llegó corriendo y se abalanzó encima del Elfo.  
  
- ¡Hola guapísima! - le saludó él  
  
- ¿Me has venido a ver? - preguntó  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! Pero no quiero entretenerte que he visto que jugabas muy bien con tus amigos  
  
Elin se marchó dando pequeños saltitos junto a los otros.  
  
- Te adora - le dije  
  
- Nada más conocerme ya me dijo que era guapo. No sé quien debe enseñarle estas cosas - comentó Glorfindel  
  
- Tener tías para eso...  
  
Ambos reímos con la idea de que Ungalad le metía todas esas ideas de Elfos guapos en la cabeza de la pequeña.  
  
Decidí que Glorfindel me caía bien. Otra cosa a la que podía dedicarme, a conocerlo. Hice una firme promesa de mantener mi mente apartada de Elfas...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Tu tienes un claro caso de celos no liberados - di mi veredicto a Legolas  
  
- ¿Pero como puede ser que se enamorara de un payaso marinero? ¡Y encima la deja por otra! Si lo tuviese delante... - Legolas hizo un gesto muy explícito con las dos manos que dejaba a entender perfectamente que lo hubiese estrangulado.  
  
- ¿Pero porqué no se lo has dicho a ella todo esto? - pregunté mirando de reojo la ventana. Se me hacía tarde.  
  
- Porqué es una reacción de Elfo de 100 años! Y no quiero que piense que soy un inmaduro.  
  
- Pero a ver Legolas, ¿ese Elfo no está desaparecido de Tirion y de su vida? ¡Pues olvídate del tema! Ella te lo ha contado porqué no quiere tener secretos! No le des más vueltas, y ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme  
  
- ¿A dónde?  
  
- A cenar con la hermana de Glorfindel - dije yo poniéndome las botas  
  
- ¿Esa rubita con pecas? - preguntó de nuevo  
  
Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza  
  
- Nandor... Estás casado y tienes dos hijos...  
  
- ¿En serio? No lo sabía - dije sarcásticamente - ¿Te crees que es una cita? ¡Por Eru!  
  
Me eché a reír con las absurdas ideas de mi amigo.  
  
- ¿Entonces que es?  
  
- La he ayudado a hacer un cambio de imagen para que los Elfos se fijen en ella, y claro, si a la primera de cambio invita a un Elfo a comer y este se niega pues se me hubiera deprimido, o sea que he aceptado. Nada más  
  
- Creo que no lo entiendo...  
  
- Da igual Legolas... Descansa. Esto del amor te afecta demasiado  
  
* * *  
  
La Elfa cocinaba de maravilla. Nunca en mi vida había probado cosas tan deliciosas, ni tan siquiera cuando solía comer con el rey Thranduil.  
  
- ¿Te ha gustado? - increíble, la Elfa parecía nerviosa... ¿Cómo se puede estar nervioso cuando se cocina tan bien? ¡Está bien claro que a todo el mundo le va a gustar!  
  
- Pues no, está horrible - dije muy seriamente  
  
Mellyrn bajó la cabeza. ¿Se lo había creído? Definitivamente hacía demasiado tiempo que no trataba con Elfas.  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que no me haya gustado si cocinas de maravilla? - dije después al tiempo que se me escapaba la risa  
  
- ¡Serás....! - ella me golpeó el brazo  
  
- Una señorita no golpea - le dije levantando un dedo  
  
- A una señorita tampoco se la engaña  
  
- Bueno, yo me voy a ir ya que se me ha hecho muy tarde - dije levantándome - ¿Hace falta que te ayude a limpiar?  
  
- No, ya lo haré yo, tranquilo  
  
- Bueno pues, buenas noches - le sonreí y me dirigí hacia la puerta  
  
- Nandor - me llamó ella cuando ya estaba a punto de salir  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
Ella me miró fijamente por unos momentos : - No, nada...  
  
Definitivamente o las Elfas habían cambiado y hacían más cosas raras o hacía tiempo que no trataba con ellas.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Otro día que llegaba a su fin. Ya me disponía a guardar las cajas de las galletas cuando una figura me tapó la luz del sol que ya iba hacía la puesta. Al levantar la vista casi me caigo del sitio donde estaba sentada de la impresión. ¡Era imposible! No podía ser... No debía ser más que una alucinación....  
  
- Hola Melian... Cuanto tiempo - dijo él  
  
- Ethuil... - murmuré - ¿Qué... que haces aquí?  
  
Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que le vi... El mismo pelo oscuro, los mismos ojos grises, la misma voz profunda...  
  
- Te echaba de menos - dijo él  
  
- Pues yo a ti no. Tengo una nueva vida. Vete  
  
Él no me hizo caso y se quedó justo donde estaba, mirándome fijamente  
  
- Estás muy guapa. Más guapa de lo que recordaba...  
  
- No quiero verte Ethuil. Tu te fuiste y me dejaste, no creas que voy a volver cuando tu quieras - le reproché cada vez con voz más alta  
  
- Solo quiero hablar de eso para aclararlo Melian...  
  
- No tengo nada que hablar contigo - respondí yo apartando la vista. ¿Por qué seguía produciendo un extraño efecto en mi?  
  
- Quiero aclarar las cosas y que podamos ser amigos  
  
Dudé un momento y volví a mirarlo... ¿Era sincero?  
  
- Hola  
  
Un alivio inmenso se apoderó de mi al reconocer la voz de Legolas. Pronto le vi aparecer detrás del otro. Yo prácticamente me abalancé a abrazarle.  
  
- ¿Aun tienes trabajo? - preguntó él mirando a Ethuil  
  
- No, él ya se iba - concluí yo mirándole  
  
- Está bien, ya hablaremos. Hasta pronto Melian - Ethuil desapareció entre la multitud, y a mi me dejó una extraña sensación en el estómago.  
  
- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Legolas  
  
- Un amigo de mi hermano que me preguntaba por él - mentí yo. No podía decirle la verdad...  
  
Me aferré más a su brazo para convencerme de que debía olvidar a ese Elfo de cabellos oscuros. Legolas era al que yo quería.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El hermano de Ungalad no podía ser más diferente a ella. En seguida le había cogido confianza y era muy hablador. En ese aspecto podría decirse que se parecía a Nandor que ahora se encontraba metido en unos asuntos la mar de extraños con mi hermana.  
  
- No sé, yo con las responsabilidades que tu tenían en Imladris me hubiera visto demasiado abrumado - dijo él lanzando otra piedra redonda y blanca al mar  
  
- Cuestión de acostumbrarse - declaré yo intentado tirar mi piedra más lejos que la de Súrion.  
  
- No te debía quedar casi tiempo para las Elfas  
  
Yo reí. La fijación que tenía Súrion con las Elfas me hacía mucha gracia. Aunque hacía un rato él mismo me había confesado que iba a olvidarla porqué no valía la pena.  
  
- Pues tampoco era esa la lástima. Con las Elfas que traté fue siempre un desastre - le expliqué  
  
- Eso es porqué no te fijaste en las adecuadas.  
  
- Puede que tengas razón. Con tu hermana por ejemplo sólo empecé a hablar cuando llegamos aquí a Tirion. Y es curioso... - dije pensativamente  
  
- Pues si. A lo mejor si te hubieras fijado con ella en Imladris si que te hubiera molestado no tener más tiempo para las Elfas - dijo él guiñándome un ojo  
  
- Eso no lo sabremos - dije yo. No quería comentarle demasiadas cosas, puesto que era su hermano y tampoco me convenía. Además si tenía un carácter parecido a Nandor debía ser muy poco discreto. - Bueno, ¿y tu has tenido alguna Elfa especial?  
  
- ¿Especial? - el rió un poco - ¿Te refieres a si me he enamorado?  
  
Asentí con la cabeza  
  
- Ui no. Estas tonterías del amor no son para mí. Vuelve tontos a los Elfos - declaró él  
  
Yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él. El amor era algo que aún no sabía lo que era, pero no debía ser nada tan malo si todo el mundo caía en sus redes tarde o temprano.  
  
- Mmmm... Me apetece algo de vino. ¿Conoces alguna taberna?  
  
- Por supuesto, acompáñame  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡Fíjate! ¿Lo ves? - dijo Súrion apuntando hacía un rincón donde había cuatro Elfas  
  
- ¿Qué tengo que ver? - pregunté al tiempo que pensaba que no debería haberle dejado tomar la última copa  
  
- ¡Todas son iguales! ¿Para que vas a querer entonces una Elfa? Mira, orejas picudas, melena larga y vestido ceñido.  
  
- Creo que deberías ir a dormir. Se te ve cara de cansado - dije haciendo una tentativa  
  
Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza : - Si... A lo mejor si...  
  
- Venga vamos, te acompañaré  
  
Cuando ya habíamos salido a la calle me encontré con mi hermana. ¿No podía haber sido cualquier otro momento? Me miró con desprecio  
  
- Dos Elfos bebidos... Que triste...  
  
- ¡Oye! Un momento! - exclamé irritado - ¿De donde sacas que estoy bebido?  
  
- ¡Eso! Ni yo tampoco lo estoy - dijo Súrion a mi lado - ¿Quién es?  
  
- Mi hermana... - dije con un suspiro  
  
- ¿Ves? Orejas picudas, melena larga y vestido ceñido. Mi teoría no falla - dijo él sonriendo  
  
- Que compañías tan buenas te buscas hermanito... - comentó ella, después nos echó una mala mirada a ambos y se fue.  
  
¿Había echo yo algo mal para que me tocara una hermana así?  
  
- Encantadora hermana - comentó Súrion a mi lado  
  
- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes... Anda vamos. -y seguimos caminando.  
  
* * *  
  
Bueeeeeeeeeno! Ya tengo otro listo! Ahora parece que la inspiración me ha llegado!!! Genial, genial. No la voy a dejar marchar.  
  
Ya veis que si no empiezo a liar las cosas no estoy trankila ^^ He hecho reaparecer el antiguo amor de Melian. La verdad es que no me acordaba si alguna vez le había dado nombre o no, pero weno, ahora se le ha quedado este. A ver si al pobre Legolas le terminará dando un ataque xDD  
  
Y bueno, les he empezado a dar un poco de protagonismo a otros personajes como Mellyrn o Súrion, que aun está, digamos que en construcción. ^^U  
  
Dejad reviews porfiiiiiii  
  
* * * 


	17. Problemas y preocupaciones amorosos

Capítulo 17 .-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
No sabía si eran cosas mías o había algo que no acababa de marchar bien. En los últimos días Melian había estado extrañamente distante, aunque cada vez que le había preguntado si le pasaba algo había sonreído y me había asegurado infinidad de veces que todo estaba bien.  
  
Y me moría de ganas de preguntárselo, ese día, cuando estaba tumbada en el sofá de mi nueva casa con la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo, y mientras le acariciaba lentamente el pelo me preguntaba en que estará pensando...  
  
- Me voy a tener que ir... - murmura ella al final sin moverse  
  
- Es pronto... - protesto yo  
  
- Tengo cosas que hacer, Legolas.  
  
- Pero si hoy te han dado fiesta...  
  
- Ya lo sé, pero tengo encargos que hacer. - dijo mientras empezaba a incorporarse  
  
- Entonces te acompaño - me ofrecí al momento  
  
- Ah no... Es que... Tengo ganas de estar sola un rato. No te enfades.  
  
- ¿Sola? ¿Es que te pasa algo?  
  
- No, todo va bien, pero las elfas a veces tenemos esas necesidades que vosotros nunca comprenderéis - ella forzó una sonrisa, pero no tenía que fingir pues yo sabía que había algo que no acababa de ir bien  
  
- ¿Nos vemos luego? - pregunto  
  
- Por supuesto. Luego vengo a buscarte y salimos a pasear. - ella me da un beso rápido y se va  
  
Yo me quedé con una sensación extraña... ¿Y si no eran más que alucinaciones mías? Nunca había tratado demasiado con elfas, por lo que no sabía si eso era normal o no... La cuestión era... ¿conocía a algún elfo que hubiera tratado? A Nandor lo taché mentalmente de inmediato, a Glorfindel también, pues aunque le gustaba esa elfa seguía soltero... Mmmm... ¿Gimli? No, no, a él le podía preguntar acerca de enanas, pero no de elfas... ¿Elrond? No, no iría a molestarle por una tontería así... ¿Celeborn? Tampoco.... ¡¡¡Esto era más difícil de lo que había imaginado! Al final opté por consultar con Nandor tal y como siempre acababa haciendo.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pocas cosas me habían parecido complicadas en mi vida, pero esta era una de ellas... Laurelyn volvía ese día y yo no sabía como decirle a Glorfindel que tenía que marcharse de nuevo con su hermana...  
  
- Tu hermana no parece tan desagradable como decías - dije  
  
- Eso es porqué tu no eres yo. Ayer mismo se creyó que iba bebido sólo porqué acompañaba a Súrion que lo estaba un poco...  
  
- Ah si... Ese elfo que ahora duerme en la habitación... ¿Y porque no lo llevabas a su casa? - pregunté  
  
- ¿Y que Ungalad hubiese creído que yo fui el culpable? No, no, ni pensarlo  
  
- Emmmm... Y otra cosa te iba a decir... - sin saber muy bien como, empecé mi discurso  
  
- Buenos días  
  
Una voz me interrumpió. Yo y Glorfindel nos giramos para ver a ese elfo de pelo corto hermano de esa Elfa por la que él suspira. (Siempre he sido muy malo para los nombres...)  
  
- Buenos días Súrion - saludó Glorfindel con una sonrisa  
  
- Emmm... Siento todo lo de anoche... - dijo él un tanto avergonzado  
  
- No tranquilo, eso a veces pasa - dijo Glorfindel  
  
- Es verdad, y en esta casa sobran habitaciones - agregué yo  
  
- Bueno, de todos modos muchas gracias... Y ahora creo que es hora de irse  
  
- ¡Espera! Te acompañaré - se ofreció Glorfindel. Entendí porqué lo hacía de inmediato. Esa Elfa de nuevo... El mundo entero se había vuelto loco con eso de la tontería del amor... ¿O quizás era yo que de nuevo había sido diferente a todo el mundo y me había avanzado a todos? De cualquier modo decidí dejarle marchar. Ya hablaría con Laurelyn y le explicaría porqué estaba allí. Ella era muy comprensiva y seguro que lo entendería. Pero luego, solo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mi compañero de casa, me di cuenta... ¡Me había dejado toda la casa por limpiar a mi solo!  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas venía muy nervioso, se le notaba en la cara.  
  
- Buenos días - dije sin dejar de limpiar. Si Laurelyn llegaba y veía todo aquel desorden ya podía estar buscándome un lugar donde dormir esa noche  
  
- ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Pues limpiar... - dije mirándole sorprendido, obviamente había algo que le preocupaba - Te veo un poco nervioso... ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
- No, no - entonces hizo una pausa - Bueno... En realidad, si...  
  
- Lo sabía... - dije con aires de autosuficiencia. Decidí dejar la limpieza para más tarde. - ¿Qué le pasa a esa encantadora elfa llamada Melian ahora?  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que es problema con ella? - dijo él. Parecía sorprendido. ¿Dónde había ido esa inteligencia que tenía?  
  
- Porqué amigo mío, últimamente tu vida sólo se limita a ella... - le dije - Pero adelante, habla  
  
- No sé que le pasa, ese es el problema. Se comporta raro... Apenas quiere quedar conmigo cuando se lo digo... Me oculta algo...  
  
- Legolas, hay una forma muy simple de saber que te oculta.  
  
- ¿Si? - dijo él levantando la vista  
  
- Síguela  
  
La respuesta era obvia. Al menos, era lo que yo hubiera echo si estuviera en su lugar... Aunque claro, si atendemos a lo que los demás suelen decir de mi, no siempre hago lo mejor...  
  
- ¡Vamos Nandor! ¿Cómo quieres que la siga? ¿Cómo un vulgar espía?  
  
- No sé... ¿Tu me has pedido opinión o no? - Legolas asintió lentamente con la cabeza - Pues bien, ahí la tienes.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Seguramente - dije interrumpiéndole - no se trate de nada importante. Mira, hace tiempo que no trato con elfas, pero creo recordar que eran un tanto... extrañas. Tienen reacciones que nosotros no comprendemos y a lo mejor esta es una de esas  
  
- ¿Pero porqué se comporta así?  
  
- ¡Ah no! No intentes comprenderlas  
  
Cada vez me sentía más a gusto en mi papel de aconsejador sentimental. Era divertido. Quizás podría practicar con otra gente....  
  
- La verdad necesitaba a alguien que tuviera trato frecuente con elfas pero... Lo dejé por inútil  
  
- Creo que te convendría ir a hablar con Glorfindel. Ha conocido a un Elfo que por lo que me han dicho quizá pueda ayudarte. Se llama Súrion.  
  
Cuando Legolas se fue pareció que mis consejos habían servido de algo. Aunque cuando quise darme cuenta... ¡por todos los balrogs! Llegaba tarde a esperar a Laurelyn! Ya era elfo muerto....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Súrion parecía avergonzado de lo que había pasado anoche, aunque yo le había repetido infinidad de veces que no importaba. Aunque parecía que no todo lo malo de ese día acababa ahí. Al llegar a su casa, Ungalad no estaba, por lo que había sido una pérdida de tiempo haber acompañado a Súrion hasta ahí. Sólo estaba la pequeña sobrina de los hermanos con su padre.  
  
- ¡Glorfindeeeeeeeeel! - me saludó con una enorme sonrisa cuando me vio  
  
- Hola preciosa - dije yo al tiempo que le revolvía la rubia melena con la mano  
  
- Y a tu tío ni saludarlo ¿no? - dijo Súrion haciéndose el ofendido  
  
- No te enfades tío Súrion... - la pequeña fue de inmediato a abrazarse fuertemente al elfo. - Sabes que tu eres mi tío favorito  
  
- ¿Será porqué no tienes otro? - el Elfo rió divertido  
  
- ¿Me lleváis al parque? - preguntó ella  
  
- Es que tengo cosas que hacer - respondió Súrion - ¿No está tu tía para hacer esto?  
  
La pequeña negó con la cabeza : - Se ha ido con su amiga la que es más bajita que yo  
  
Me dio tanta lástima la pequeña ahí haciendo pucheros porqué nadie la llevaba al parque que me ofrecí a hacerlo. Elinvië me miró con ojos agradecidos.  
  
Una vez allí me senté tranquilamente bajo un árbol mientras ella se iba corriendo a jugar con la arena junto a otro niño elfo que estaba ahí sentado, pero pronto la tuve sentada a mi lado.  
  
- ¿No vas a jugar? - le pregunté  
  
- Prefiero hablar contigo - dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno... Entonces cuéntame algo de tu tía - dije yo aprovechando la ocasión  
  
- Estuve hablando antes con la tía Ungalad acerca de ti - dijo la niña  
  
¿De mi? ¿Porqué Ungalad hablaba de mi con su sobrina?  
  
- Ah... ¿Si?  
  
Elinvië asintió con la cabeza : - Dijo que eras el mejor Elfo que conocía, y el más guapo  
  
Noté que un calor se me instalaba en las mejillas y comprendí que me estaba sonrojando.  
  
- Y también - agregó la pequeña - que tenías unos ojos muy bonitos. Pero cuando le pregunté si te quería no me respondió... Podrías preguntárselo tu, así serías mi tío Glorfindel  
  
Yo ya no escuchaba.... ¿Ungalad había dicho todo eso de mi? ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?  
  
* * *  
  
Más tarde, cuando hube asimilado bien toda la información que la pequeña Elinvië me había proporcionado me dirigía ya hacía casa cuando vi que las antiguas forjas estaban abiertas y había alguien dentro. Al acercarme un poco pude ver que se trataba de Súrion, que con la mirada fija y muy concentrado trabajaba en algo que no podía distinguir. Llevaba las mangas de su camisa dobladas hacía arriba y su piel brillaba bajo algunas gotas de sudor.  
  
- ¿Súrion? - pregunté cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca  
  
Él levantó la vista desconcertado, y luego vi una expresión de contrariedad en su rostro. Parecía como si no quisiera que lo viera nadie ahí.  
  
- Glorfindel...  
  
- No sabía que supieras de orfebrería - dije yo un tanto sorprendido  
  
- Bueno... Es un pasatiempo... Solo un pasatiempo...  
  
Vi a un lado de donde él trabajaba una gema de infinitos colores, según le daba la luz era azul, verde, roja, amarilla, violeta, blanca, gris perla, negra, anaranjada.... engarzada en una montura muy trabajada de lo que parecía ser mithril.  
  
- ¿Sabes trabajar mithril? - pregunté cada vez más asombrado  
  
Entonces en su expresión pude ver la última reacción que esperaba: dolor, tristeza.  
  
- Esa la hice hace tiempo ya... - Súrion bajó la vista, como si el recuerdo de algo doloroso le atormentara la mente...  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté preocupándome  
  
- Recuerdos desagradables... - dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza  
  
- Podemos hablar si quieres  
  
Súrion levantó la vista; en sus ojos pude ver un destello que decía claramente que aunque no respondiera, se moría de ganas de hablar de eso con alguien....  
  
Fuimos a un sitio tranquilo donde él pudiera hablar. Lo encontramos en una de esas rocas que se internaban en el mar, donde yo me senté dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que él quisiera contarme.  
  
- La orfebrería es algo que empecé a ejercer cuando era pequeño... Cuando yo vivía en Imladris tenía una muy buena amiga... Ella se marchó cuando ni tan siquiera tenía un siglo de edad... Yo me quedé tan solo que me refugié en la orfebrería... Pronto descubrí que podía hacer grandes cosas... ¡Y a las chicas les gustaba! Pero claro, la peor estupidez la cometí al enamorarme de la que no debía.... Al principio todo fue idílico... Le regalé esa gema que has visto ahí... La hice para ella... Y luego... Llegó un teleri, uno de esos marineros... Y la conquistó con perlas y otras cosas... Desde entonces me he encerrado en mi mundo. En cierta manera, lo de coquetear con todas es mi escudo, pues sé que eso no les gusta, y así me defiendo, así me aseguro de que ninguna se enamore de mi, y también me aseguro de no llegar a conocer a ninguna en concreto... Y esa gema la he conservado, para recordarme a mi mismo lo mal que lo pasé...  
  
- Pero no todas son así...  
  
- Lo sé... Pero soy cobarde y no voy a arriesgarme  
  
- ¿Y esa amiga de la que me has hablado? ¿Crees que será así ahora?  
  
- No he vuelto a saber jamás nada de ella. Se marchó a Bosqueverde y nunca volvió.  
  
- ¿Bosqueverde? ¡Yo conozco al príncipe de allí! Quizá podamos encontrarla...  
  
- Te lo agradezco Glorfindel, pero prefiero tener un buen recuerdo de ella. A lo mejor me desilusionaría  
  
Nos estuvimos un rato en silencio, solo escuchando las olas del mar, hasta que él se levantó de golpe.  
  
- ¡Mira que Elfas tan bonitas bañándose allí en la playa! ¡Vamos! - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Y después de eso no tuve oportunidad de volver a hablar del tema con él...  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Súrion -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
¿Qué mosca me había picado? ¡Le había contado todo a Glorfindel! Se lo había dicho todo! Más incluso de lo que llegué a confesar a mis hermanos... No podía ser que en tan poco tiempo hubiera cogido confianza en alguien... ¿o si? Desde esa experiencia en Imladris había evitado eso a lo que todos llamaban confianza... A decir verdad le temía... No temía ni a orcos, ni a morir en batalla, ni siquiera a los trolls o wargos... Pero si a la confianza...  
  
Además... Le había hablado de Lindórië, mi eterna amiga. No sabía la razón, en los largos siglos que habían pasado desde que nos separamos no la había olvidado. Era como si el recuerdo se negara a abandonar su memoria... Se preguntaba si aún había la esperanza de un reencuentro...  
  
De todos modos ahora ese no era el problema. El problema es que había confiado en alguien, y ahora no sabía a qué atenerme. Por eso principalmente me había levantado de una forma brusca para ir a ver las chicas que estaban en la playa, a parte que no podía dejar de crearme mi defensa. Lo había echado a perder con Glorfindel pero no volvería a pasarme.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Mellyrn -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hay días en los que lo mejor hubiese sido no haber salido de casa... Ese era uno de esos días. Salí sin muchas ganas para sólo ir a comprar. La verdad es que empezaba a echar de menos a mi hermano, y no me gustaba vivir sola, pero eso, claro, no iba a confesárselo nunca.  
  
Y entonces, cuando ya regresaba a casa lo vi... Era Nandor con una mujer y dos niños. Besaba a la mujer y los niños que eran idénticos le saltaban encima gritándole "papá". Nadie puede imaginar lo estúpida que me llegué a sentir en ese momento... No supe que hacer... ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Si era una broma, era de muy mal gusto...  
  
Y entonces se me ocurrió. Comiéndome todo mi orgullo fui hasta donde se hospedaba mi hermano. Él en verme con lagrimas en los ojos, cosa que no solía ocurrir se sorprendió, pero luego me abrazó de inmediato.  
  
Un rato después, cuando él ya había recogido las cosas y había vuelto a casa conmigo, me tranquilicé. Glorfindel me había explicado todo palabra por palabra... Ahora lo entendía, las intenciones de Nandor siempre habían sido buenas, solo ayudarme y ayudarlo, y había sido yo que había empezado a ilusionarme como una boba...  
  
De todos modos me alegraba de que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido, básicamente por dos razones: una, porqué había aprendido a que los Elfos no son una raza a la que deba estar desconectada, y dos, a que Glorfindel volviera a casa.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno! Después de que mi inspiración se fuera a vivir con los monos por una temporada he conseguido terminar esto! Parecía que no lo iba a conseguir!  
  
Dejad reviews ¿Vale? Me hacen feliz!!!!! ^o^  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* 


	18. Malentendidos

Capítulo 18 .-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
El día había amanecido gris como mi estado de animo. La única cosa que me animaba, y era bien poca cosa, era el regreso de Thalion y Neithan que habían venido a verme de inmediato pues me traían un regalo; no era más que una pequeña bolsa llena de conchas que ellos mismos habían recogido para mi en la playa.  
  
Y luego tanto Laurelyn como Nandor habían insistido muchísimo para que fuera a cenar a su casa. Detrás de esa petición pude ver claramente un intento para animarme y en cierto modo fue así. Entre Nandor y Gimli lo consiguieron haciéndome recordar buenos tiempos tanto de mi infancia como en mi viaje con la compañía.  
  
Más tarde, después de la cena salí al jardín. El aire frío presagiaba que el invierno ya avanzado pronto traería nieve. Pronto noté la presencia de Gimli a mi lado.  
  
- ¿Estás bien amigo? - me pregunté  
  
- Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? - dije yo forzando una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Me permites un consejo? Síguela. Sabrás a que se dedica para no pasar todo el tiempo contigo  
  
Miré a mi amigo al tiempo que se alejaba y solo una explicación me vino a la cabeza : había pasado demasiado tiempo con Elfos y se había trastocado un poco....  
  
Sin embargo, más tarde, a medida que iba pensando en la idea, ya no me parecía tan absurda...  
  
* * *  
  
Me sentía como un vulgar espía mientras que observaba lo que hacía Melian desde detrás de un grueso tronco de árbol. Caminaba muy decidida y yo ya tenía curiosidad para saber que se disponía a hacer.  
  
La había visto por casualidad cuando salía a pasear para ver si mis ideas se aclaraban un poco. Caminaba ligera en dirección al puerto y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me encontraba siguiéndola.  
  
Aunque a lo mejor hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera echo. Porqué lo que vi no me gustó nada de nada :  
  
Melian fue a encontrar uno de los elfos del puerto, y entonces lo vi todo tan claro... Puerto, elfo, Melian extraña conmigo... Su antiguo amor había regresado... Ese tal... Ni me acordaba de su nombre, ni quería acordarme.  
  
Ya creyendo que había visto lo suficiente me marché, verdaderamente muy enfadado. Creía que ya no necesitaba ningún tipo de explicación...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Me acurruqué más debajo de las mantas mientras oía como la lluvia golpeaba repetidamente los cristales.  
  
La sensación que suelo tener cuando algo va mal en mi vida estaba alojada en mi estómago y no parecía tener ganas de irse...  
  
Maldije con todas mis fuerzas el día en que a Ethuil se le ocurrió volver. Y de paso me maldije a mi misma por sentirme confusa con su presencia... Se suponía que ya era parte de mi pasado y que Legolas era mi presente. Y gran parte de mi mal estar se debía a eso, al estar distante con él, que no tenía la más mínima culpa. Era todo mi maldita culpa por ser tan indecisa... No, no era por ser indecisa, sino por ser insegura!  
  
Pensé detenidamente en ambos por unos momentos y entonces lo vi tan claro! Ese hormigueo que sentía en todo el cuerpo al pensar en Legolas no lo tenía al pensar en Ethuil. Había sido una boba pensando que me gustaba todavía! Era sólo que me había sorprendido su regreso.  
  
Me levanté de golpe decidida a arreglar el problema ese mismo día. Iría a hablar con Ethuil y a dejarle bien claro que ni quedaba ningún rastro de sentimiento afectivo en mi hacia él ni podíamos ser amigos, que volviera a coger el barco con el que había regresado y se fuera. Y luego le iría a pedir disculpas a Legolas y tendríamos una linda reconciliación.  
  
* * *  
  
Encontré a Ethuil en el puerto, hablando tranquilamente con otros marineros.  
  
- ¿Podemos hablar? - le pregunté fríamente  
  
- Por supuesto preciosa, para ti siempre tengo todo el tiempo del mundo  
  
Me alejé bruscamente cuando él iba a intentar besarme : - ¿Por qué has vuelto exactamente?  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho. He vuelto por ti  
  
- En este caso puedes volver a coger tu barquito y irte por el mismo camino por el que has llegado  
  
Ethuil pareció sorprendido ante mi respuesta, seguramente era lo último que se esperaba  
  
- ¿Co... como?  
  
- No quiero volver a verte, hablarte o tocarte nunca más. - dije con tono autoritario  
  
- ¿Qué he hecho mal? - preguntó él. Me puse aún de más mal humor al ver que parecía desconcertado  
  
- ¿Irte con otra elfa y no saber de ti en años tal vez?  
  
- ¡Te pedí disculpas por eso!  
  
- ¿Y te crees que con eso basta? Te crees que yo voy a olvidarlo todo solo por tu cara bonita? - era consciente de que mi tono de voz era cada vez más alto y que muchos de los elfos que paseaban o trabajaban en el puerto nos estaban mirando  
  
- ¿No podemos ni ser amigos? - preguntó de nuevo  
  
- Ethuil... ¿Con que parte de la frase "No quiero volver a verte, hablarte o tocarte nunca más" tienes más dificultades?  
  
Finalmente pareció que se quedaba sin saber que decir. Y yo, dando por arreglado el asunto di media vuelta. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a Legolas y que me abrazara como sólo él sabía hacer....  
  
Y como si hubiera sido un regalo de Eru lo encontré no muy lejos de ahí. Caminaba en la misma dirección que yo por lo que no me veía. Con una sonrisa en los labios eché a correr detrás suyo y le puse las manos encima de los ojos. Siempre me decía que le encantaba que le hiciera eso cuando le veía de improvisto por la calle. Pero me sorprendió su reacción; se apartó bruscamente y se giró a mirarme con una expresión que me dejó desconcertada... ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o era de enfado e incluso de un profundo resentimiento?  
  
- Hola - dije esbozando una sonrisa  
  
Legolas no contestó, sólo se quedó mirándome de la misma forma  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté nerviosamente  
  
- Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo - dijo él con el tono de voz más frío que jamás le había oído. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago  
  
- No... No sé de que me hablas...  
  
- ¿No? Pobrecita claro, tu nunca haces nada malo ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Por qué me hablas así?  
  
- ¡Te diré porqué! Porque todo este tiempo que estabas extraña conmigo yo sufría como un tonto por si te había echo algo! Y resulta que la señorita se estaba viendo con su antiguo amor recuperado de quien sabe donde! - me asusté ante esas palabras, y no sólo porqué Legolas lo supiera, sino porque utilizó un tono enojado que nunca hubiera relacionado con él  
  
- ¡No es verdad! He tenido una mala época pero en ninguna ocasión me he estado viendo con Ethuil! Estoy contigo y no tendría porqué verle a él! - dije en un intento desesperado de defenderme  
  
- ¿No le has visto? ¡Te acabo de ver con él Melian! No me vengas con esas. Ha creo que no ha sido una casualidad, el destino ha querido que os viera  
  
Me quedé sin argumentos... ¿Cómo podría negarle algo que él mismo había visto?  
  
- Pero tranquila - continuó él - No sufras por mí. Te dejo el camino libre para que te vayas con tu marinero. Yo desapareceré de tu vida  
  
Legolas empezó a alejarse y yo me quedé sin saber que hacer... Era más ¿Podía hacer algo?  
  
- ¡Pero yo te quiero a ti! - chillé en un último intento  
  
Pero ni siquiera hice que se detuviera a mirar atrás. Nada. Continuó caminando como si no lo hubiera oído. Y la idea de una linda reconciliación se desvaneció ante mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Frodo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Era del todo absurdo. Estábamos en pleno invierno y la mayoría de Elfos andaban con las hormonas alborotadas como si fuese plena primavera... Aunque personalmente no sentía ningún tipo de envidia a eso... Sólo tenía que mirar a Melian, deshaciéndose en lágrimas en mi comedor porqué había tenido un malentendido con Legolas.  
  
- Es que... si bueno... había visto a Ethuil pero... para decirle que no quería volver a verle - decía ella entre sollozos - Que yo quería a Legolas... Yo quiero a Legolas...  
  
- Melian... Creo que yo no soy la persona más adecuada para darte consejos en estos asuntos... - dije yo  
  
- Ya lo sé... Pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien... Necesitaba... - volvió a dejarse caer sobre mi hombro a llorar.  
  
- Ehh.. Tranquila... Déjale tiempo para que se calme. Cuando todo esté más tranquilo recapacitará las cosas con tranquilidad y te escuchará en todo lo que quieras decirle y tu podrás contarle toda la verdad. Y el te creerá  
  
- ¿Y tendremos una bonita reconciliación? - en sus ojos verdes ahora vidriosos por el llanto se iluminó una pequeña chispa de esperanza.  
  
- ¡Claro! - dije intentando sonar convencido, aunque en realidad no lo estaba.  
  
Melian sacó en silencio un papel y lo observó unos momentos antes de enseñármelo a mi.  
  
- ¡Mira! ¿Hacemos buena pareja?  
  
Era un dibujo a lápiz donde inconfundiblemente estaban ella y Legolas detrás suyo abrazándola por la cintura. Estaban los dos sonrientes y parecían felices. La verdad es que yo siempre había pensado que eran tal para cual.  
  
- Si. Estáis muy guapos los dos - dije sonriendo - ¡Vamos ya te lo he dicho! Todo se va arreglar. Sólo déjale tiempo  
  
Una temblorosa sonrisa apareció en los labios de Melian. Y yo deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Legolas no fuera tan cabezota como eso y que hiciera lo que yo había predicho...  
  
En ese momento entró Bilbo.  
  
- ¡Frodo! ¿Aún no tienes la comida lista? - preguntó  
  
- ¿Comida? ¿Ya es la hora de comer? - Melian se levantó de golpe - ¡Cielos! En casa van a matarme! Me tocaba a mi hacer la comida hoy. ¡Adiós Frodo! ¡Adiós Bilbo!  
  
- Elfos... - dijo Bilbo con un suspiro - Nunca acabaré de entenderlos  
  
Entonces me di cuenta que se había dejado el dibujo. Lo miré unos momentos al tiempo que un plan se iba formando en mi mente... Si mis palabras no se cumplían por si solas, yo mismo haría que se cumplieran.  
  
- ¡Frodo! ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme? - la voz de Bilbo sonó desde la cocina  
  
- ¡Voy! - dije sin apartar los ojos del dibujo y decidido a hacer lo que tenía en mente.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se había levantado un día horrible... La clase de día en el que te quedarías en casa con alguien especial, los dos muy juntitos sentados junto al fuego del hogar... Pero claro, yo no tenía ese alguien especial...  
  
Sin molestarme a ponerme ninguna camisa, ni a peinarme, salí al comedor donde oía que mi hermana limpiaba.  
  
- Buenos días - dijo Mellyrn sonriendo  
  
- ¿Dónde ves que son buenos?  
  
Ella me miró sorprendida. Sí, lo reconozco. No soy precisamente conocido por estar de mal humor sino más bien por todo lo contrario, pero una mala mañana la puede tener cualquiera.  
  
Miré por la ventana. El cielo estaba gris y parecía que el sol se hubiera olvidado de Tirion esa mañana.  
  
- "Al menos no llueve..." - pensé intentando ser un poco positivo  
  
- Creo que voy a salir - le dije a mi hermana  
  
- ¿Con este tiempo y sin desayunar? - preguntó ella  
  
- Si. - con un momento me puse la primera camisa que encontré y me pasé un par de veces la mano por el pelo para peinarlo un poco.  
  
Mellyrn prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.  
  
Fuera, el aire era frío. El invierno no tardaría en llegar. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo y sin prisa. No tenía nada que hacer ni nadie a quien visitar.... Aunque tal vez podría ir a ver a Ungalad... ¡No! Ella tenía otras cosas que hacer que aguantarme a mi y a mi recién descubierto mal humor.  
  
Entonces vi a Legolas. ¡Por fin algo bueno me pasaba! Podría hablar un rato con él pues no iba con Melian.  
  
- ¡Legolas! - le llamé  
  
Pero él no pareció oírme, caminaba muy decidido en dirección al puerto. Yo le seguí decidido a alcanzarle cuando se detuviera. Pero entonces vi la última cosa que me hubiera podido imaginar: Legolas se acercó a un elfo que estaba parado admirando el mar y le soltó un golpe con el puño en toda la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo.  
  
Corrí a detenerle pues tenía todo el aspecto de querer continuar con los golpes. Le agarré por detrás.  
  
- ¡Por Eru! ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás haciendo Legolas? - pregunté haciendo esfuerzos para que con sus movimientos no consiguiera soltarse.  
  
- Eso me gustaría saber a mi! - dijo el que había recibido el golpe  
  
- Este vulgar marinero se ha estado viendo con Melian!  
  
Problemas amorosos... Hubiera tenido que suponerlo...  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Glorfindel?  
  
Reconocí la voz. Era Súrion que delante de todo ese espectáculo se había acercado a ver que pasaba y me había reconocido.  
  
- Dile a este insensato que se vaya! - le grité  
  
- Vale más que se vaya. No sé porqué pero viendo el estado del otro elfo sería bueno que lo hiciera rápido - dijo él sin preguntar nada  
  
El marinero al que Legolas quería estrangular se marchó casi corriendo.  
  
- Tranquilízate! - le dije a mi amigo que seguía debatiéndose para soltarse - ¿Crees que vas a conseguir algo?  
  
- No me vencen ni orcos ni wargos ni trolls! Y me ha vencido un simple Elfo que se divierte jugando a barcos! - parecía muy nervioso  
  
- Pero las cosas no se arreglan así! Debes hablar con Melian!  
  
Pareció tranquilizarse : - No voy a hablar con ella - luego levantó la vista y parecía avergonzado - Lo que acabo de hacer no es nada típico en mi... Que vergüenza... Perdóname Glorfindel...  
  
- No pasa nada. - dije con media sonrisa. Definitivamente esa mañana parecía que a todo el mundo le costaba ser él mismo.  
  
Junto con Súrion miré como Legolas se alejaba sosteniéndose el puño adolorido con la otra mano.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso? - me preguntó él  
  
- Elfas - dije yo con una mirada significativa  
  
- Siempre Elfas - dijo él riendo  
  
- ¿Pero si siempre traen problemas porqué no podemos evitar fijarnos en ellas? - era una pregunta a la que no pretendía que Súrion me diera una respuesta, aún así él lo hizo  
  
- Porque somos tontos - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Por primera vez ese día pude sonreír, y noté como mi mal humor se iba de una manera tan rápida como había llegado  
  
- Aún así... - continuó Súrion - Por tu forma de hablar deduzco que estás enamorado de alguna elfa  
  
- Mira, te seré sincero. - noté que se lo debía. Él había confiado en mi al contarme su historia y yo ahora le contaría mis problemas - No sé si estar enamorado es la palabra, digamos que hay cierta elfa a la que no me importaría ver más a menudo  
  
- ¿Y quien es la afortunada?  
  
- Tu hermana - lo dije sin pensar, así sin más.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Súrion -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Confianza. Aquello de lo que siempre había huido ahora parecía estar persiguiéndome. Un día me encuentro confesándole todos mis miedos a Glorfindel y al otro él me confiesa quien es la elfa que le trae de cabeza. Total, que ese día llegué a la conclusión que si el alguien con quien llegas a tener confianza es de tu mismo sexo no habrá ninguna clase de problema.  
  
Y centrándome en el tema que me acaba de confesar... ¡Era absolutamente perfecto! Ungalad suspiraba por él y Glorfindel por ella! Aún podrían arreglar algo. Claro que esa información la sabía yo y nadie más que yo. Ambos tendrían que arriesgarse si querían averiguarlo.  
  
Aunque eso no quitó que le prometiera a Glorfindel que iba a ayudarle. Y la sonrisa agradecida que este me dedicó luego me hizo convencerme aún más que la confianza no era del todo mala siempre que se usara con cuidado.  
  
* * *  
  
Apoyado en la pared, al tiempo que jugueteaba con una manzana, observaba atentamente como Ungalad preparaba una pequeña merienda para nuestra sobrina.  
  
- Podrías ayudar también... - dijo ella un tanto nerviosa al ser observada aunque fuera por su propio hermano.  
  
Yo sabía lo nerviosa que se ponía en estos casos, por lo que seguí con mi mirada puesta en ella y con una sonrisa dije :  
  
- Estoy realmente cansado para eso  
  
- Pues entonces tal vez tendrías que ir a echarte un rato y dejar de jugar con la comida.  
  
Paré de tirar hacía arriba y recoger después la manzana que tenía en la mano y le di un mordisco. Después la dejé junto a las demás, sabiendo que eso haría enfurecer a Ungalad.  
  
- ¡Súrion! ¿Pero que se supone que haces?  
  
Volví a coger la manzana al tiempo que se me escapaba la risa : - Sólo hacerte enfadar un poco  
  
Ella me echó una mala mirada antes de continuar pelando la fruta  
  
- Bueno... ¿Y con Glorfindel como va todo? - pregunté decidido a echarles una mano  
  
- ¿Cómo va todo? - ella parecía sorprendida con la pregunta, pues muy pocas veces me entrometía en sus "asuntos personales"  
  
- Eso he dicho  
  
- Pues no sé como quieres que vaya... Hace días que no le veo - dijo ella y me pareció que se entristecía un poco  
  
- ¿Y porqué no vas a verle tu? - pregunté como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo  
  
- ¿Yo? ¡No digas bobadas! No le iré a molestar  
  
- Pero no has pensado que tal vez no le molestas?  
  
- Tiene otras cosas más importantes para andar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo  
  
Lancé un suspiro de resignación. Ayudar en este asunto iba a ser complicado....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Me encontraba en lo que cualquiera cualificaría de situación aburrida, o tal vez, incluso de situación extremadamente aburrida...  
  
- Vamos a ver... Otra vez Nei...  
  
- Manwë, Ulmo, Yavanna, Arda... mmmm... Aulë...  
  
¡No había maneras! Esto era lo más complicado que jamás me hubieran propuesto hacer. No había manera que Neithan se aprendiera los nombres de los 14 valar...  
  
- El profesor te va a regañar si no te los sabes... - amenacé  
  
- ¿Y que? De todas formas esto no me servirá de nada para ser marinero  
  
- ¿Marinero? - se me escapó la risa sin poder remediarlo. ¿Mi hijo quería ser marinero? Eso era lo más gracioso que había oído en las dos últimas horas.  
  
- ¡Nei! - Laurelyn entró en la habitación seguida por Thalion - Tenéis que iros a clase  
  
- ¡Si! Que hoy el profesor nos ha dicho que vendría Gandalf para hablarnos de la guerra del anillo! - añadió Thali  
  
- Verás cuando les contemos a los demás que nuestro tío era el elfo de la comunidad  
  
Ambos niños se fueron corriendo.  
  
- ¿Tu sabías que Nei quiere ser marinero? - le pregunté a Laurelyn cuando nos quedamos solos  
  
- ¿Quién le ha llenado la cabeza de estas tonterías? - ella me miró mal fiándose  
  
- Te prometo por Eru que yo no he sido - alcé las manos con gesto inocente y acompañé mi afirmación por una sonrisa  
  
Y justo cuando ella se había sentado muy junto a mi y había puesto la cabeza en mi pecho alguien llamó a la puerta. Definitivamente Eru no me estaba ayudando ese día.  
  
Resultó ser Frodo.  
  
Pensé que suerte que los niños se habían ido, si no, además de presumir de que su tío era Legolas presumirían que el portador del anillo iba a visitarles a su casa.  
  
- Hola Frodo! ¿Qué tal? - dije con mi habitual sonrisa. Una vez me acuerdo que Legolas me preguntó si es que nunca me dolían las mandíbulas de andar sonriendo todo el día  
  
- ¿Sabes algo de Legolas? - me preguntó él directamente  
  
- Emm... Pues no, se ha marchado esta mañana muy temprano y aún no ha vuelto - le confesé yo  
  
- Bien, resulta que ha visto a Melian cuando le iba a decir a un antiguo romance suyo que justo acaba de volver a Tirion que no quería verle jamás, pero Legolas ha sacado conclusiones precipitadas...  
  
¿De que me estaba hablando?  
  
- No entiendo nada de lo que dices  
  
- En resumen, que Legolas se ha enfadado con Melian por un malentendido  
  
- Ya lo solucionarán ellos solitos... Digo yo vaya. Los malentendidos se solucionan solos  
  
- ¿Cuántas veces has visto a Legolas enfadado?  
  
Mmmm... ¿Legolas enfadado? ¿Dónde se había visto eso?  
  
- De acuerdo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - dije dándole la razón a Frodo  
  
- Mira, tengo este dibujo. Yo creo que con que Legolas lo vea arreglaremos algo  
  
Pocas veces he reconocido que algo es lo más bonito que he visto jamás, pero este dibujo era una de esas cosas. En cierto modo me recordó el tiempo en que Laurelyn y yo nos enamoramos, que siempre andábamos juntos y pegados. Si Legolas no reaccionaba con eso es que definitivamente era un Elfo cabezota... Más cabezota que yo.  
  
- Me tienes que ayudar a entrar a casa de Legolas y dejarlo encima de su cama  
  
¿Entrar en casa de Legolas sin su permiso? ¡Que divertido! ¡Hacía tiempo que no había nada de emoción en mi vida!  
  
* * *  
  
Frodo, subido en mis hombros, me pisó un mechón de pelo por quinta vez.  
  
- Au! - exclamé  
  
- No te quejes tanto - me reprochó el hobbit  
  
- ¿Quieres entrar de una vez por esa ventana?  
  
- Ya está! - sentí que sus pies desaparecían de mis hombros y lancé un suspiro al tiempo que me estiraba para desperezarme  
  
De un salto me agarré a la rama del árbol y también entré por el mismo sitio. Dentro estaba todo oscuro.  
  
- ¿Dónde está su habitación? - me preguntó Frodo  
  
- No tengo ni idea, aún no me ha invitado y no he podido fisgonear sus habitaciones - le contesté  
  
- Pues nos separamos. Si tu la encuentras dejas el dibujo, si la encuentro yo te llamo para que lo vengas a dejar  
  
- De acuerdo - así de entrada no parecía nada imposible de hacer  
  
Pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras oí que la puerta principal se abría y entraba Legolas. Acabé de subir de golpe y me escondí entre las sombras. ¿Cómo explicarle que hacíamos Frodo y yo en su casa y por donde habíamos entrado?  
  
Empezó a subir la escalera y yo me puse muy nervioso. Corrí agachado y sin hacer ruido hasta la primera habitación que encontré. De echo debía ser la habitación que estaba buscando porqué había una cama entre otros muebles. Fui directo a esconderme debajo de ella.  
  
Casi al momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta y vi los pies de Legolas que caminaban hacía la cama. Y pareció que se sentaba. Yo no me atrevía ni a respirar. Mi situación se podía calificar de complicada...  
  
Oí como tensaba una cuerda... ¿Estaba tensando el arco o eran imaginaciones mías? Como se le escapara la flecha hacía abajo acabaría convirtiéndome en un colador... Pero para mi alivio la flecha fue a clavarse justo detrás de la puerta. Y momentos después los pies de Legolas se dirigieron hacía la puerta y salieron.  
  
Lancé un suspiro de alivio y me arrastré fuera. Dejé el dibujo encima del cojín y salí con cuidado fuera.  
  
Legolas no se veía por ninguna parte así que avancé de puntillas. Vi a Frodo junto a la ventana que me miraba expectante. Le hice una seña para indicarle que todo había ido bien, y entonces él me indicó que me apresurara a salir de ahí.  
  
Una vez fuera, me felicité a mi mismo. ¿Quién decía que años sin hacer nada te oxidaban la práctica? ¡Menudo trabajo más bien echo acababa de hacer! Pronto Legolas y Melian harían las paces y todo gracias a mí! Bueno... Y gracias a Frodo. Es que es tan pequeño que a veces me olvido de él....  
  
* * *  
  
Weeeno! Ya iba siendo hora que retomara este fic que lo tenía bastante abandonado por no decir mucho! Espero que os haya gustado! Creo que pronto estará terminado este fic tb... En fin, ya veremos ¡Dejad reviews!  
  
* * * 


	19. Soluciones a problemas

Capítulo 19 .-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
O era yo que tenía la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas o no entendía en absoluto como ese dibujo había podido llegar hasta encima de mi cama... Pero me hizo reaccionar... ¿Por qué no la había dejado explicarse? Los celos me habían cegado, me había comportado de un modo normal nada propio en mi, ni por mi carácter ni por mi condición de príncipe...  
  
Casi automáticamente me dirigí hacía casa de Nandor... Sé que él no es el mejor consejero, pero si que es mi mejor amigo y aunque sus consejos son algo impulsivos, creí que en esa ocasión podrían irme bien.  
  
Lo encontré en su jardín. Llevaba tierra hasta en la punta de las orejas.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunté  
  
- Le planto los malditos rosales a Laurelyn. Si no, no dejaría de darme la lata en todo lo que queda de día  
  
Reí sin poder evitarlo : - ¿Y porqué no lo hace ella?  
  
- ¿Quieres que su majestad se ensucie sus manos? Me parece increíble que alguna vez fuera una aficionada a las luchas de espadas con hombres...  
  
- La has domesticado, me temo - le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda  
  
- Pues que bien... - Nandor acabó de arreglar la tierra del alrededor del primer rosal y dejó para luego el otro. Se sacudió un poco la tierra de las manos y de la ropa. - ¿Querías algo?  
  
- Si bueno... venía a ver si me dabas un consejo... Ando necesitado  
  
Él me miró sorprendido : - Pues si que debes ir necesitado, si... Para que me vengas a pedir consejo a mi... Normalmente antes irías a Glorfindel, o a Frodo...  
  
Pero al ver que yo no hacía broma, quitó su sonrisa y me hizo sentarme a su lado : - Pues tu dirás  
  
- Creo que me precipité con Melian... Hoy no sé como, me he encontrado este dibujo encima de mi cama... Y me ha hecho reflexionar...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Quién dijo que mis planes nunca salían bien? Bueno, el detalle sin importancia es que el plan se le ocurrió a Frodo, pero bueno... ¿Quién lo sabe? Además, ¿quién dejó el dibujo encima de la cama de Legolas amenazado de que una flecha me hiciera un agujero más en el cuerpo?  
  
- Mira Legolas, te seré sincero. Yo cuando te discutiste a muerte con ella ayer te lo dije, que te habías pasado, pero no quisiste escucharme. Aunque no te voy a decir "Te lo dije"  
  
- Ya lo has hecho... - murmuró él  
  
Tuve que reprimir la risa. Es cierto, es que si no le decía "Te lo dije" reventaba. Aunque claro, tuve que buscar una forma discreta de hacerlo...  
  
- No, ahora en serio; si vas a hablar con ella estoy seguro que te perdonará! Créeme, he hablado con Frodo y ella está horriblemente arrepentida, y muy triste porqué cree que te ha perdido.  
  
Vi como mis palabras hacían el efecto esperado en mi amigo: se sintió culpable  
  
- ¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella! - Legolas se marchó corriendo literalmente, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Pero no me importó. Acababa de descubrir mis grandes dotes de consejero!  
  
Me levanté decidido a encontrar a alguien más que necesitara consejo. Pero antes que tuviera tiempo a salir de casa los gritos de mis hijos me lo impidieron. Solté un suspiro... Otra vez se peleaban...  
  
Entré en su habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?  
  
- ¡Él es un tramposo! - exclamó Nei señalando a su hermano  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho esta vez Thali?  
  
- Yo nada papá!  
  
- Claro que ha hecho! Se ha hecho pasar por mí para hablar con una elfa guapa a la que yo había conocido!  
  
Ante esa respuesta si que tuve que reírme... ¿Cuándo había sido que mis hijos se habían ido a unir a la panda de elfos con las hormonas alborotadas que habitaban por todo Tirion?  
  
- Problemas de elfas ya? - dije aún riendo  
  
- ¡Papá! Esto es serio  
  
- Claro, claro... Lo siento - dije haciendo esfuerzos para no reírme  
  
- Vamonos Nei, papá no nos toma en serio - dijo Thali cogiendo a su hermano de la mano. Al parecer ya se habían olvidado de la pelea  
  
Y yo me quedé preguntándome porqué andaba buscando gente que necesitara consejos fuera de mi casa, si con todo el lío no me había dado cuenta que mis hijos acababan de entrar en la adolescencia..... ¡Eru ayúdame!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Súrion -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Plan número... La verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta de los múltiples planes que había llevado a cabo para juntar a Glorfindel y Ungalad, y todos habían sido un autentico fracaso. Empecé a pensar que realmente no servía para eso... O quizá simplemente fueran de esas parejas destinadas a no estar juntas jamás... Quien sabe...  
  
Así que ese día, que resultó ser especialmente caluroso, decidí que intentaría mi último plan.  
  
Fui a encontrar a Ungalad  
  
- Está bien, te ayudaré - dije tan solo entrar. Ella estaba leyendo un libro sentada tranquilamente en el salón. Alzó los ojos un momento del libro y me miró  
  
- ¿Perdona?  
  
- Querías que te ayudara a pintar la verja del jardín ¿no? Pues lo haré, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde  
  
Ungalad cerró el libro, dejando un dedo entre sus páginas para saber donde se había quedado y me miró fijamente  
  
- No será otra de tus jugarretas ¿verdad?  
  
- Me ofendes. Sólo estoy actuando como un buen hermano - dije hinchando pecho  
  
- Está bien... Esta tarde pues - dijo ella al fin, y luego volvió a concentrarse en las páginas del libro  
  
Bien... Primera parte cumplida... Debía proseguir a convencer a la otra parte interesada, o sea, Glorfindel...  
  
* * *  
  
Glorfindel estaba apoyado contra uno de los muros de su casa con los ojos cerrados para protegerlos del sol. Tenía los brazos cruzados por encima de su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Quieres ponerte moreno? - le pregunté llegando a su lado  
  
El abrió un ojo, y al ver que era yo se desperezó y me sonrió : - Es que mi hermana está limpiando y dentro le molestaba en todas partes  
  
- ¿Y no tienes nada que hacer? - pregunté yo siguiendo el plan que me había trazado mentalmente  
  
- Mmmm... No  
  
- ¿Y me podrías ayudar a pintar la verja de mi jardín? Es que estoy buscando almas caritativas para no tener que hacerlo solo yo...  
  
- ¿Y no has encontrado nadie que te ayude? - preguntó  
  
- Bueno... Ungalad ha dicho que lo haría, pero claro, si sólo somos dos no acabaremos ni mañana - dije  
  
- Es que... Ya me he comprometido a ayudar a Elrond en una cosa esta tarde. Lo siento! Tengo que irme! - Glorfindel casi huyó de mi  
  
- Maldito cobarde - murmuré. Luego puse mis manos en los bolsillos y eché a andar. Muy bien, ellos se lo habían buscado, ahora se arreglarían ellos y sus asuntos solitos.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las olas acariciaban mis pies a medida que caminaba por la playa, por donde el mar besa la arena. La brisa revolvía mis cabellos... ¿Por qué le había dicho a Súrion que no podía ayudarlo? Simple, porqué si buscaba a gente que le ayudase estaba claro que Ungalad, siendo su hermana le ayudaría... Además él mismo me lo había confirmado luego. Y últimamente yo había entrado en una fase en la que verla me daba vergüenza... Y era una cosa ridícula! ¿Desde cuando yo era un Elfo vergonzoso? O quizás siempre lo había sido y era por eso que seguía solo...  
  
Entonces me regañé a mi mismo. ¿Tantas batallas ganadas y ahora me asustaba de una simple Elfa? Casi me obligué a dejar de hacer el tonto e ir a buscarla... Aunque sólo fuera para pasear un rato como solíamos hacer cuando llegué a Tirion.  
  
Pero no tuve que andar ni dos pasos, pues al volverme para regresar a la ciudad vi a Ungalad que estaba un poco más abajo, sentada sobre la arena. No me había visto  
  
- Hola - la saludé cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca  
  
Ella levantó los ojos, protegiéndolos del sol con una mano y cuando vio que era yo sonrió  
  
- Glorfindel! Cuanto tiempo sin verte  
  
- Si... Que curioso, viviendo los dos en la misma ciudad - solté una risilla nerviosa. ¿Sería porque cuando la veía venir, ni que fuera de lejos cambiaba de calle? - ¿No ibas a ayudar a tu hermano a pintar la verja del jardín?  
  
- ¿Yo? ¡Si era él el que me iba a ayudar a mi pero ahora se ha escabullido. Me tocará hacerlo a mi sola  
  
- Si quieres... No tengo nada que hacer ahora. - me ofrecí casi sin pensarlo  
  
- ¿No te importa? - ella pareció sorprendida  
  
- No! ¿Cómo quieres que me importe? Será todo un placer  
  
* * *  
  
Me pasé una mano por la frente intentando quitarme el sudor... ¿Cuándo se me había ocurrido ofrecerme voluntario para ayudar a pintar una maldita verja con ese sol que brillaba en el cielo? Además... ¿no debería ocultarse ya?  
  
- Hoy no quiere irse ¿eh? - dice Ungalad como si me leyera el pensamiento  
  
- ¿Quién nos mandaba ponernos a pintar con este calor? - repliqué yo volviendo a mojar el pincel en la pintura blanca  
  
- Tu te has ofrecido - dijo ella - Pero es típico de los hombres ofrecerse a algo para hacerse los machos y luego arrepentirse  
  
Antes de que pudiera contestar llegó Súrion con su pequeña sobrina  
  
- ¡Glorfindel! ¡Mira! ¡Tío Súrion me ha comprado un gatito! - la niña corrió hasta donde el elfo estaba para enseñarle un pequeño gatito blanco  
  
- ¿Estos eran los asuntos que tenías que resolver esta tarde? - le preguntó Ungalad a su hermano  
  
- Hacía mucho que no le compraba ningún regalo - dijo Súrion como toda explicación encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- ¿Ya sabes si su padre quiere un gato?  
  
- De Tharen ya me encargaré yo - dijo Súrion haciéndose el importante  
  
Mientras, yo, ajeno a la discusión de hermanos me agaché para acariciar el gatito, pero este se me enganchó con las uñas en el pelo, y se quedó ahí colgando como si de un columpio se tratara  
  
- Auuuuu!!! - exclamé  
  
- Oh cielos - oí como Ungalad, Súrion y Elin se reían de mi situación  
  
- ¿Dónde está la gracia? - gruñí yo intentando quitarme las uñas del gato que había enganchado en mi pelo  
  
- Inconvenientes de tener el pelo largo - dijo Súrion  
  
Por suerte Ungalad se acercó y me quitó al animal  
  
- Eso es que le has gustado - dijo con una sonrisa devolviendo el gato a su sobrina  
  
- Seguro - murmuré yo - Le gusto a las gatas pero no a las elfas, genial  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Melian -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Imposible... Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Legolas mirándome con una media sonrisa. ¿Estaba todo perdonado? Eso era más de lo que yo podía esperar....  
  
- Ho.. Hola - dijo ella con cautela  
  
- Creo que te debo una disculpa... Ayer me puse un poco demasiado nervioso...  
  
- No debes disculparte, fui yo que hice mal las cosas....  
  
- Quedamos con que los dos hicimos mal las cosas  
  
Melian sonrió : - Si  
  
- Aunque aun me debes una explicación...  
  
- Es muy sencillo. Me desconcertó los motivos que hubiera tenido él para volver, nada más. Y por eso me distancié, porqué estaba confundida, y dudaba de mis sentimientos. Pero lo vi claro! Cuando me vista tu venía de decirle que no quería verlo nunca más, ni tan siquiera como amigo. Te quiero a ti, y nunca querré a nadie más  
  
Vi que Legolas me miraba a los ojos, como queriendo adivinar si mis palabras eran sinceras, y cuando me acarició lentamente la mejilla creí que jamás en mi vida volvería a ser tan feliz.  
  
- Nunca vuelvas a dejar que me enfade contigo sin escuchar tus explicaciones antes - dijo Legolas al fin  
  
- No, la próxima vez te ataré a un árbol hasta que me escuches - dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
Él me miró sonriente también : - ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?  
  
- Me encantaría... Pero antes hay una cosa que me gustaría hacer - dije yo  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Antes que pueda decir algo más, pongo mis labios sobre los suyos. Habían sido demasiados días....  
  
Y después si, pudimos continuar el paseo tranquilamente. Creo que vimos a Frodo con Ruby, y a Glorfindel que tenía un pequeño problema con un gato, pero no importó, para nosotros no existía nadie más en ese momento....  
  
* * *  
  
Si, si, lo sé. Ha sido muchísimo tiempo sin poner nada de este fic, pero.... ¡Entre la sele y la falta de inspiración se me había quedado muy atrasado esto! En fin, hoy estoy altamente feliz y parece que mi inspiración a querido seguir trabajando en este... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡¡¡Dejad reviews!!!  
  
* * * 


	20. Boda a la vista

Capítulo 20 .-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Legolas y Melian, ambos muy sonrientes. Y concretamente Legolas tenía la cara de elfo bueno que pone cuando me quiere pedir algo... Uuuuiiii... ¿Qué querrá esta vez?  
  
- ¿Están Laurelyn y los niños? - me pregunta él  
  
- Si - le contesto con tono desconfiado - En el salón  
  
- Perfecto, porqué tenemos algo que deciros  
  
¿Algo que decirnos? ¡Y si Legolas la ha dejado embarazada sin estar casados! Eso fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero luego me regañé a mi mismo por ser tan mal pensado.  
  
Pasé deprisa delante de ellos y me acerqué a Laurelyn  
  
- Según que pida Legolas di que no - pero no sé si me entendió, porqué lo dije casi sin mover los labios  
  
Ella se levantó para traer unos vasos de hidromiel, y cuando todos estuvimos instalados, Legolas y Melian soltaron la que tenían que decirnos  
  
¿Qué se casaban? ¿Qué rayos me había perdido? Sólo hacía un año que se conocían! Además con pelea por en medio incluida! Pero luego recordé que yo me casé con Laurelyn apenas medio año después de conocernos, así que me abstuve de hacer ningún comentario, además pensándolo bien... ¡Ya era hora que Legolas diera el paso! Me levanté para felicitarlos junto a mi mujer. Melian parecía emocionadísima y Legolas a punto de explotar allí mismo de felicidad. Me hicieron mucha gracia. Parecían talmente niños en el día de su cumpleaños.  
  
- Bueno, pues puestos a dar noticias - dijo Laurelyn - daré yo la mía  
  
Yo la miré sorprendido. ¿Qué noticia podía tener? ¿Qué sus rosales finalmente habían florecido? Bueno supongo que les tendría envidia a Legolas y Melian por tener alguna noticia para dar, y ahora ella había buscado cualquier cosa.  
  
- Dinos - dijo Melian con una enorme sonrisa  
  
Reí por lo bajo mientras imaginaba qué cara pondrían cuando supieran que la noticia de Laurelyn era algo relacionado más con jardinería que con otra cosa. Me llevé la copa de hidromiel a los labios para dar otro sorbo mientras notaba que la mirada de Legolas se posaba en mi curiosamente.  
  
- Nandor y yo estamos esperando una hija  
  
La hidromiel se me fue por el otro lado y me provocó un enorme ataque de tos.  
  
- ¿Qu... Qué? - exclamé cuando me hube recuperado  
  
- Te lo pensaba decir hoy cariño... Pero como que ahora estamos en familia aquí... Pensé que era un buen momento - me explicó ella sonriente  
  
¿Una niña? ¿Dos elfos en plena adolescencia y una niña llorona? A mi si que me estaban dando ganas de llorar.... Pero entonces volví a replanteármelo... ¡Una niña! Sería la elfa más guapa que jamás habría habido, le podría enseñar a huir de los elfos que no le convengan. ¡Una niña! Una amplia sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. ¡Daba igual si en sus primeros días lloraba. Había aguantado esa etapa en Thalion y Neithan... ¿Y no la aguantaría en una preciosa niña? ¡Ojalá saliese rubia! Rubia como yo, pero tendría que tener los adorables ojos de su madre. ¡Oh! Y necesitaba un nombre!  
  
- ¿Quieres ver mis rosales Melian? - oí que preguntaba Laurelyn  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! - ambas se levantaron y se fueron.  
  
- Si has de traer esta noticia avisa antes! - le dije a Legolas cuando nos quedamos solos - Al menos no me tomarás desprevenido  
  
- Es lo que quería - dijo él sonriendo - Tomarte por sorpresa. Pero anda que tu noticia...  
  
- Si la hubiera sabido al menos... - murmuré aún sin acabar de creérmelo - ¡Pero da igual! Hablemos de tu noticia que para la mía aún faltan nueve meses. Por la cara que ponías hubiera jurado que querías pedirme algo - le confieso... ¿Estaré perdiendo la facultad de interpretar los gestos?  
  
- Bueno... Es que quería pedirte algo...  
  
¡Ajá! Lo sabía... Demasiado bonito para ser verdad  
  
- A ver... ¿De que se trata? - pregunté con un suspiro de resignación  
  
- ¿Quieres ser mi padrino de bodas?  
  
Tardé un poco en reaccionar. ¿Padrino? ¿Yo? ¿Estaba de broma? ¿Con la de trabajo que suponía eso? Ai... Pero tal vez era mi deber... Como mejor amigo... Ya sabía yo que Legolas con esa cara no querría pedirme nada fácil. Aunque, tal vez... ¡Si! Aún podía librarme  
  
- ¿Y a Gimli no le haría más ilusión? - pregunté esperanzado  
  
- No, dice que él sólo vendrá a la boda, que bajo ningún concepto quiere intervenir en una boda de Elfos  
  
Enano inteligente....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Súrion estaba haciendo algo muy raro, y me distraía a cada minuto de mi lectura para mirarlo: tenía una bolsa con una infinidad de piedrecitas trasparentes que parecía estar ¿contando? Pero eso era una locura! Debía haber lo menos mil  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? - al final no me pude resistir a preguntar  
  
- Escogiendo las piedras más bonitas para hacer un collar - dijo Súrion sin apartar la vista de su trabajo  
  
- Uuiii... ¿Ya tienes afortunada para regalárselo? - pregunté  
  
- Claro - Súrion fijó sus ojos color miel en mi - Es para la pequeña  
  
- ¿Para Elin? - pregunté sin creérmelo. ¿Qué le estaban dando a Súrion en Tirion para que de pronto dejara sus dotes de conquistador y se dedicara a hacer collares para una niña?  
  
- Por supuesto - el volvió a concentrarse en las piedras al tiempo que alguien tocó a la puerta.  
  
Le eché una última mirada antes de ir a abrir.  
  
- Hola - Frodo me miraba sonriente desde el otro lado  
  
- Buenos días Frodo - le dije yo - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
- Venía a hablar con Ruby un momento... ¿Esta por aquí?  
  
- Pues ha salido con Lindórië a no sé que - le dije - Sólo estamos mi hermano y yo aquí ahora mismo. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?  
  
- No, no... No era nada importante, ya se lo diré luego - Frodo prácticamente huyó de allí, aparentemente y repentinamente avergonzado por algo.  
  
- Los hobbits son realmente extraños ¿no crees? - le pregunté a Súrion de regreso al salón  
  
- Únicamente son distintos a nosotros, pero eso no los hace extraños - me contestó él. Yo lo miré. ¿De donde había sacado Súrion la lógica y los comentarios inteligentes últimamente? Definitivamente debía ser la brisa marina que le afectaba....  
  
* * *  
  
Ese mismo día por la tarde me encontré a Melian saliendo de la tienda del sastre de la ciudad, luciendo una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Hola - la saludé - ¿Vestido nuevo?  
  
- Se podría decir que si - dijo ella sin quitar la sonrisa  
  
- Te veo muy feliz - comenté, pero supuse que debía ser el echo de estar enamorada y ser correspondida lo que te debía dar ese estado de felicidad perpetuo.  
  
- Si! Precisamente ahora iba a buscarte para contártelo  
  
Miré a Melian con curiosidad. ¿Eran cosas mías o ese día todo el mundo se comportaba diferente?  
  
- ¡Me caso!  
  
Ahhh! ¿Se casaba? ¿Con Legolas? ¡Que suerte! ¡Pero que suerte! Y eso mismo le dije.  
  
- Por cierto - continuó ella - ¿Me harías un favor muy grande?  
  
- Si puedo... - contesté con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Serias mi madrina?  
  
¿Madrina? Miré a Melian sorprendida. Nunca jamás me habían pedido ser la madrina de ninguna boda, ni siquiera lo fui en la boda de mi hermano mayor! ¿Y ahora una Elfa que conocía desde hacia poco más de un año me lo pedía?  
  
Pero entonces una simpatía creciente por Melian me hizo decidirme  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo seré!  
  
- El padrino es Nandor. Ya sabes, el mejor amigo de Legolas. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, tienes que ir obligatoriamente con pareja - Melian me guiñó el ojo  
  
¿Pareja? Eso ya no me gustaba tanto. ¿A quien se lo iba a pedir? Bueno, decidí no pensar en eso por el momento. Había tiempo.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- ¿Te casas? - miré sorprendido a Legolas. "Otro que me pasa adelante" pensé para mis adentros.  
  
- Si - dijo él sonriendo demasiado ampliamente para que una boca pudiera soportarlo  
  
- ¡Que bien! ¿Y cuando va a ser el gran día?  
  
- El décimo día del próximo mes. Ya puedes empezar a prepararte. A buscarte pareja y todo eso  
  
- ¿Pareja? - pregunté horrorizado - Sabes que no tengo de eso  
  
- Como ya he dicho - dijo Legolas dándome una palmada en la espalda - Puedes empezar a buscar  
  
Y después de guiñarme un ojo se fue, prácticamente dando saltitos.  
  
- Tanta felicidad no puede ser buena... - murmuré  
  
- ¿Eso es envidia? - una voz a mi espalda hizo sobresaltarme un poco  
  
- ¡Ungalad! - dije al descubrir quien era - No te había oído llegar  
  
- No, estabas demasiado ocupado refunfuñando por los bajos - dijo ella, al parecer muy divertida  
  
- ¿Así ya sabes la noticia? - pregunté para cambiar de tema.  
  
- Por supuesto. Fíjate que hasta soy la madrina de dicha boda  
  
- ¡Estupendo! - eso casi me alegró más que la noticia de la boda en si misma. Ungalad de madrina, con un vestido claro, estaría preciosa! Valdría la pena ir a la boda solo por verla.  
  
Entonces se me ocurrió... Podría pedirle a ella que fuera mi pareja...  
  
- Ungalad... - empecé  
  
- Dime - me miró ella sonriente  
  
Entonces, mientras la observaba, noté que nunca se lo podría pedir directamente;  
  
- Nada que hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Todo bien?  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, claramente desconcertada : - Todo perfecto  
  
- Bien...  
  
Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre nosotros, y luego decidí que ya me había quedado demasiado tiempo haciendo el tonto.  
  
- Bueno... Me voy que mi hermana me está esperando. Ya nos veremos - giré sobre mis tacones para irme  
  
- Glorfindel - me llamó ella  
  
Me giré esperando a ver que tenia que decirme  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Yo me preguntaba... En fin... Si... - prácticamente balbuceó ella - Si a ti también te va todo bien  
  
- Si... Si, por supuesto - dije yo, no muy convencido de que fuera eso lo que me quería decir realmente  
  
Pero como que no podía hacer nada más, al final nos despedimos, y cada uno se fue por su lado.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Súrion -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Era increíble! Mi hermana era la Elfa más testaruda y tonta que jamás había conocido, y esto ya es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de Elfas que he llegado a conocer! No era normal en absoluto que siendo la madrina de bodas de Melian y Legolas, y teniendo que ir con pareja, teniendo a Glorfindel para invitar, se hiciera atrás en el último momento y con una excusa cualquiera no se lo preguntara, y acabara viniendo a verme a mi, su hermano y a pedirme casi de rodillas que la acompañara a la boda.  
  
- Por favor - dijo Ungalad por centésima vez con esa mirada de perrito triste que pone cuando pide algo  
  
- Mira, a mi no me importa, pero creo que tal vez quedarías mejor yendo con alguien que no fuese tu hermano ¿no crees? - le dije, pensando que no me apetecía en absoluto ir a una boda de alguien a quien apenas conocía.  
  
- No! Por favor Súrion... Por lo que más quieras... Es mejor ir contigo que ir sola...  
  
- Oh, está bien - dije con un suspiro - Pero sigue pareciéndome una tontería  
  
Me levanté dejando el anillo que estaba arreglando encima de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas?  
  
- A tomar el aire. Puedo ¿verdad? - pregunté. Las tonterías de Ungalad empezaban a hartarme  
  
No había dado ni dos pasos cuando me topé con Glorfindel  
  
- Buenos días Súrion - me saludó sonriente  
  
- ¿Buenos? ¿Dónde ves tu que sean buenos? - gruñí  
  
- ¿Qué elfa te ha dejado plantado esta vez?  
  
- Tiene que ver con Elfas, pero no es lo que tu te piensas. Mi hermana me desespera  
  
- ¿Ungalad? - preguntó Glorfindel levantando una ceja inquisitivamente, claramente interesado - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Que os pasa, seria la pregunta más adecuada - respondí - Mira, es la última vez que os ayudo. Ungalad no tiene pareja ¿y tu?  
  
- Yo bueno... Voy con Mellyrn  
  
- Tu hermana no cuenta... - suspiré desesperado - Así que no tienes. Bien. Pídeselo a Ungalad.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? - dijo Glorfindel. Parecía horrorizado - Seguro que te equivocas y ella ya tiene pareja  
  
- Oh, por supuesto que tiene. ¡Yo soy su pareja! ¡Y pierdo la oportunidad de ir con miles de elfas guapas!  
  
- Tu hermana es una elfa guapa - dijo él  
  
- Deberías verte amigo... ¡Estás loco por ella! ¿Por qué no se lo pides?  
  
- Porque ambos tenemos pareja. No voy a hacerlo Súrion  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Pues por mi podéis hacer lo que queráis! Es la ultima vez que interfiero en vuestra relación, aunque no se puede decir así de algo que con un poco de suerte empezará el siglo que viene. Aunque a estas alturas ya, ni los más optimistas dirían eso...  
  
Dicho eso me alejé. Me decidí por el parque. Siempre había hermanas bonitas cuidando de los más pequeños. A ver si se me pasaba la frustración....  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, lo sé. Siglo y medio otra vez... ^^U ¡Pero mi inspiración está lejos leeeeeejooooos ocupada en algo más xDDD Nah, no intentéis comprenderme pq ni yo misma me comprendo. En resumen, que no me salia nada! Pero ya veis, pokito a pokito se puede llegar a escribir incluso un capi que no es gran cosa, pero que se puede medio aprovechar. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Dejad reviews pliiiiiiiis!  
  
* * * 


	21. La boda de Legolas

Capítulo 21 .-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Estaba en lo que se podría decir una autentica crisis de nervios. La boda era dentro de nada y no conseguía que mi pelo se quedara como yo quería, además había perdido un zapato.  
  
- ¡Súrion! - llamé en un grito desesperado a mi hermano  
  
Él apareció detrás de la puerta, ya completamente vestido.  
  
- ¿Sabes donde está mi zapato?  
  
- ¿En tu pie? - dijo él esbozando una sonrisa  
  
- ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Mi otro zapato! ¡El que no está en mi pie!  
  
- Relájate Ungalad, cualquiera diría que eres tu la que se casa - Súrion parecía muy divertido. Pero antes que tuviera tiempo a contestar vi mi zapato justo debajo de la mesa.  
  
Me miré en el espejo para comprobar que el pelo seguía en su sitio, así como el vestido, los adornos, los pendientes...  
  
- ¡Ungalad! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Venga! - Súrion interrumpió mi examen minucioso  
  
- Ya vooy! - lancé un suspiro de resignación, y seguí a mi hermano a fuera.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nunca más. Nunca más iba a ser padrino de bodas de mi mejor amigo. Y era más, nunca más iba a ir a la boda de mi mejor amigo que a la vez sea el tío de mis hijos...  
  
Thalion y Neithan no habían dormido en toda la noche, nerviosos por la boda, y claro, Laurelyn en su delicado estado no se había podido levantar, por lo que fui yo el que se levantó unas diez mil veces durante toda la noche.  
  
Pero en fin, no todo fue malo, hay que decirlo. Nos dispusimos todos alrededor de una mesa muy larga, donde pudimos caber todos, y curiosamente me tocó en una de las puntas, y así podía ver a lo largo de toda ella.  
  
Otros elfos trajeron la comida, y vino y no se cuantas cosas más. ¡Por Eru! No estaba en una boda desde la mía propia!  
  
- Pásame el vino, cielo - me pidió Laurelyn, que estaba sentada a mi derecha  
  
Alargué la mano para tomar la botella, pero con tan mala suerte que le di un golpe a mi propia copa, que al caer le dio un golpe a la copa de al lado, y así sucesivamente vi, horrorizado, como todas las copas de la mesa se iban cayendo, una tras de otra, en una cadena muy bien sincronizada.  
  
Quise esconderme debajo de la mesa. Todo el mundo tenia la vista fija en mi. El blanco mantel que cubría la mesa, estaba ahora todo manchado de rojo....  
  
Sentí que me ponía rojo hasta la punta de las orejas....  
  
Pero entonces Legolas empezó a reírse, luego Melian, y pronto toda la mesa se lo estaba tomando con buen humor. Hasta yo llegué a soltar una tímida risita.  
  
Una vez se inició la comida comprobé que el vino estaba delicioso. Cuanto tiempo hacía que no probaba el vino por eso de que tenía que dar modelo de padre... Pero mis hijos estaban en la mesa de los niños y.... ¡Estaba de fiesta!  
  
Entonces pareció como si la música sonara más fuerte. Le alargué la mano a Laurelyn  
  
- ¡Vamos a bailar! - le dije señalando a los otros elfos que ya lo hacían  
  
- No tengo ganas Nandor...  
  
Miré resignado a mi alrededor, y entonces vi al rey Thranduil solo en una mesa, y me pareció que necesitaba un poco de diversión  
  
- ¡Venga majestad! Le conviene un poco de ejercicio. Ha comido mucho hoy - dije sin saber exactamente lo que decía  
  
Y luego... Bueno la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Legolas -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Suerte que vino Nandor. Aunque parecía algo absente me ayudó muchísimo solamente con su única presencia.  
  
Estaba nervioso. Estaba más nervioso si cabe que el día en que creía que la Guerra del Anillo estaba perdida y que el mundo caería en las manos de la oscuridad. Sé que esto fue muy egoísta por mi parte... ¡Pero no lo pude evitar!  
  
Me sorprendí de lo magnifica y preciosa que iba Melian, y me alegré una vez más de la suerte que tenía de que ella se hubiera fijado en mi...  
  
Ella llevaba un vestido blanco de dos piezas, que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, una falda no demasiado ancha, y luego cintas de tela trasparente la envolvían, pero sin apretarla, parecían como suspendidas en el aire. Se había recogido el pelo con miles de florecitas blancas y perlas, y llevaba unos pendientes largos. Al tiempo que iba entrando en la iglesia me quedé completamente embobado mirándola. Y hasta que no estuvo a mi lado y me sonrió, no volví a la realidad.  
  
Aunque después Nandor se pasó un poco con el vino durante la comida no me importó. Le dio un toque muy gracioso al evento. Creo que bailó con todo el mundo, mientras Laurelyn lo miraba todo con una sonrisa de resignación.  
  
- ¡Vamos Legolas! - me vino a tirar de la mano una vez el baile ya había empezado y la música sonaba.  
  
- Tal vez seria más apropiado que sacaras a Melian a bailar ¿no? O a Laurelyn  
  
- Tonterías. Tu eres mi mejor amigo y bailo contigo  
  
Y no tuve más remedio que dejarme arrastrar a la pista....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Súrion -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
La verdad es que daban ganas de casarse... Por raro que pudiera parecer, asistir a esa boda me hizo replantearme el asentar la cabeza con una única Elfa y dar ese paso, que parecía tan importante, y hacer tan felices a la pareja, pues Legolas y Melian parecían los Elfos más dichosos de toda la historia, y, lo reconozco, sentí envidia.  
  
Un par de veces, vi como Ungalad echaba miradas a Glorfindel, justo al otro lado de la mesa. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota? ¿Tanto le costaba declarase? Yo lo había echo montones de veces! Claro que cuando lo hice no estaba, ni de lejos, tan enamorado como ella lo está de Glorfindel... Pero tampoco tenía que ser tanta la diferencia.  
  
Antes había conseguido hablar con Glorfindel.  
  
- Bonita boda ¿eh? - le había preguntado yo  
  
- Pues si  
  
- No pareces muy entusiasmado - observé  
  
- Es que... Es el echo de que parece que todos me pasan adelante. No se que debo hacer mal... - se lamentó  
  
- No decidirte tal vez... - murmuré  
  
- ¿Perdona? - dijo él que o no me había escuchado o no había querido hacerlo  
  
- Te decía que Ungalad está muy guapa hoy ¿verdad? - me inventé  
  
- Ya lo creo - dijo él quedándose por unos momentos observándola  
  
- Déjame! Te digo que me dejes! - los gruñidos de Gimli nos interrumpieron. El pobre enano era arrastrado por Nandor a la fuerza a bailar.  
  
Miré a Glorfindel y los dos nos echamos a reír, y yo me prometí no preocuparme más por el tema. Esta vez definitivamente. Y tal vez fue porqué vi a una preciosa elfa totalmente sola en una mesa.  
  
- Y ahora si me disculpas... - dije a Glorfindel  
  
Me acerqué a la elfa con mi más seductora sonrisa, dispuesto a disfrutar ni que fuera un poco de la boda.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Glorfindel -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Acababa de comer el último bocado de esa espléndida tarta que había de postre cuando Gandalf se levantó y nos dijo que si seríamos tan amables de trasladarnos a la playa para que él pudiera dar su regalo de bodas a los recién casados. Busqué a Mellyrn con la mirada para que nos fuéramos, pero no pude encontrarla por ninguna parte.  
  
- ¿Has visto a Súrion? - me preguntó Ungalad  
  
- Desde el primer plato no - dije yo negando con la cabeza, y una vez más aprovechando para ver lo espléndida que se veía ella con ese vestido azul oscuro y plateado, y con el pelo recogido. - En todo caso yo tampoco encuentro a mi hermana. Ya se arreglarán solitos. ¿Vamos?  
  
Ella me dio una media sonrisa y caminó junto a mi hacía la playa.  
  
Allí ya había mucha gente sentada cómodamente en la arena, expectantes para ver que era lo que el gran Gandalf tenía preparado.  
  
- Te vas a ensuciar el vestido - comenté  
  
- Da igual. Total ya ha hecho el uso que merecía. Cuando termine esto seguramente me iré a casa - explicó Ungalad al tiempo que se sentaba en la arena, sin importarle mucho su vestido.  
  
Me senté rápidamente a su lado, antes que cualquier otro pudiera tomarme el lugar.  
  
- ¿Ese no es Súrion? - oí que preguntaba Ungalad  
  
Miré en la dirección que ella señalaba, y en efecto, el inconfundible Elfo de pelo corto estaba ahí junto a una Elfa rubia, con el brazo colocado delicadamente encima de sus hombros.  
  
Un pensamiento cruzó rápido mi mente : ¿Por qué extraña razón tenía tanta facilidad para conseguir Elfas? ¿Por qué extraña razón yo no lo había conseguido en siglos y siglos?  
  
- No tiene remedio... - suspiró ella a mi lado  
  
Entonces empezó el espectáculo que Gandalf había prometido y no pudimos, ninguno de los dos, decir nada más.  
  
Fue hacía la mitad del fantástico espectáculo de fuegos artificiales con que el mago nos estaba obsequiando... Bueno, más bien con el que estaba obsequiando a los recién casados... Pero en fin... Cuando me di cuenta que el ambiente era altamente romántico.  
  
No pude evitar mirar de reojo a mi lado, donde Ungalad miraba absorta los fuegos que explotaban en mil colores en el cielo. Pero luego sacudí la cabeza, para apartar las ideas absurdas que se me estaban ocurriendo.  
  
Entonces vi a Súrion de lejos, sentado muy cerca de una elfa, y me volví a repetir que tenía él (a parte del pelo corto) que no tuviese yo. Me moví un poco, y como si fuera accidental rocé con mi mano la de Ungalad, pero en vez de retirarla en seguida, la dejé ahí, encima de la suya.  
  
- "Bueno" - pensé cuando vi que ella miraba nuestras manos juntas y luego sin decir nada, ni apartar la mano, seguía mirando los fuegos - "No parece importarle mucho..."  
  
Cogí fuerzas de donde pude, y después de un rato, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, y entonces ella me miró a mi en vez de a las manos, e hizo la última cosa que pudiera imaginar; me sonrió. Y yo sin poder evitarlo le devolví la sonrisa.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ungalad -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El corazón me latía demasiado deprisa como para intentar poder controlarlo ya. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era lo que yo creía? ¿Podía ser que...? ¡Que diablos! Me arriesgaría. Que podía ser lo peor que pasase? Que lo hubiese interpretado todo mal. Y luego tendría que evitar a Glorfindel por el resto de mi existencia, porqué de la vergüenza que tendría... ¡Pero porque pensaba que podía salir mal si ni siquiera lo había intentado?  
  
- Glorfindel... - dije  
  
- ¿Si? - me preguntó él, aún con una media sonrisa  
  
Expiré fuertemente para coger fuerzas, y después lo solté, deprisa y flojito : - Te quiero  
  
- ¿Cómo dices? ¡No te oigo!  
  
Casi me fui para atrás. Esa respuesta arruinaba todo el ambiente romántico que habíamos estado creando. Pero en verdad, los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales no dejaban oír gran cosa.  
  
Él me seguía mirando con curiosidad, y, no sé aún como, ni de donde saqué el valor, me incliné hacía delante y le besé. Así de simple. Y luego, separándome solo unos centímetros le dije:  
  
- He dicho que te quiero  
  
- Ahh! Era eso - dijo él mientras sonreía ampliamente - Pues te diré que yo te iba a decir lo mismo  
  
Y luego fue él el que se inclinó a besarme. Y fue una pena perdernos el final del espectáculo pirotécnico de Gandalf, pero... ¡No hubiese cambiado eso por nada del mundo!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Súrion *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Por ser una Elfa tan delicada en aspecto, pegaba unas cachetadas que te dejaban medio tonto!  
  
Me puse la mano en la mejilla donde acababa de ir a parar la mano de tan bella elfa a la que yo creía haber conquistado. Me ardía! Que fuerza tenía! Por Eru  
  
Y cuando a penas me estaba recuperando de eso me veo a mi hermana y Glorfindel, sentaditos muy juntos en la arena... ¡Besándose!  
  
¡Elbereth que los hizo! ¿¡Ahora?! Después de hacer fracasar todos mis intentos... ¿¡Se decidían a declararse justo cuando yo me retiraba?!  
  
Volví a poner mi mano que estaba fría sobre mi ardiente mejilla, y con un suspiro de resignación di la vuelta. Aquel no era mi día. Primero fracaso con la Elfa (por cierto, no le había preguntado el nombre) y luego fracaso con Ungalad y Glorfindel.  
  
Era hora de irse a casa. Mañana sería otro día, con nuevas elfas que conocer.  
  
- ¡Nanlyn! ¿Qué os parece? - al tiempo que me alejaba la voz de Nandor se alzó por encima de las demás - El nombre tiene un poco de Nandor, y un poco de Laurelyn. Y si no tiene significado... ¡Que más da!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Al fin!! Al fin!! Me había clavado con esta boda! Y no sabía ni como seguir. Pero bien, ya veis. Aquí ta! Lloremos juntas, que todos los elfos wenos tan pillados ya! Bueno, no. Queda Súrion xD ¿Alguien lo quiere? XDDD No se no se... Está por ver si se lo regalo a alguien.... ¡Dejad revieeeeews! Este fic ya se acaba!! 


	22. La nueva generación

Capítulo 22 .-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Nandor *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La idea de tener una hija me entusiasmó en un principio, y siguió entusiasmándome cuando la pequeña nació. Mélana le pusimos de nombre. Legolas nos ayudó a escogerlo con la condición que yo le ayudase a escoger uno para su futuro hijo.  
  
Pero ese día, al entrar al baño me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa. Mi "pequeña" estaba subida a un taburete y tenia todo el vestido blanco lleno de manchas rojas, que sin duda eran del pintalabios que se intentaba aplicar en los labios, pero que por una extraña razón tenía esparcido por toda la cara.  
  
- Mel... ¿Qué haces? - pregunto extrañado  
  
- Estoy poniéndome guapa, porqué he quedado con un Elfo - dijo ella irguiéndose en el taburete  
  
Definitivamente me estaba haciendo viejo, o no comprendía a las nuevas generaciones... Todas se parecían sospechosamente al comportamiento de Súrion, o eso, o él les estaba calentando la cabeza con sus locas ideas.  
  
Decidí no decir nada a mi hija, no quería que me tuviese por un padre pasado de moda. Para eso ya tenía a Laurelyn que le estaba dando consejos tooooodo el día.  
  
Salí de la casa, y en el jardín me encontré a Thali y Nei que estaban jugando a fútbol.  
  
- ¡Papá! ¿Juegas? - me dijo Nei  
  
- Pues claro! - dije sintiéndome animado al instante. Al fin algo interesante que hacer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Mélana *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mis hermanos estaban especialmente pesados esa mañana. No dejaban de hacer estupideces creyéndose que así parecían más machos, pero en realidad parecían dos payasos. Mamá dice que están en la adolescencia. ¿Debe ser una enfermedad? Espero no ponerme nunca mala de eso!  
  
Antes papá me ha pillado cuando intentaba imitar a mamá poniéndome esa cosa roja en los labios. Neithan me dijo que una señorita usa de eso... pero no me ha dicho que eran tan difícil de usar! Suerte que mi padre es muy bueno. Es el mejor padre del mundo, y ha escondido el vestido que me he manchado y me ha ayudado a lavarme, así que mamá no se ha enterado de nada.  
  
Me he puesto otro vestido y he salido a la calle para no tener que aguantar más las tonterías de esos dos. Además me apetecía estar un rato con Luin y Dain.  
  
Son muy majos los dos... La verdad es que no sé con cual de los dos me voy a casar. Supongo que con el que consiga un trabajo por el que gane más dinero...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Luin *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Papá siempre me ha dicho que para conquistar a una chica, lo mejor es tener paciencia.... ¡Pero la paciencia se me había terminado! ¿Se suponía que tenia que estar de brazos cruzados mientras veía como Dain coqueteaba descaradamente con Mel? Sé que él es mi mejor amigo, pero ese día no lo podía ni ver.  
  
- Cielo, ¿no vas a jugar con tus amigos hoy? - me preguntó mamá  
  
- No tengo ganas - contesté yo, hundiéndome más en el sofá  
  
- Legolas, el niño está raro hoy... ¿Por qué no hablas con él? - oí que mamá le susurraba a papá  
  
Papá se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar Luin?  
  
- No, da igual... - dije con un suspiro  
  
- Venga, cuéntame de que se trata. ¿Te has peleado con Dain?  
  
- No... Bueno, no me he peleado pero estoy enfadado con él... Porque sabe que a mi me gusta una chica pero él quiere quedársela...  
  
Papá se echó a reír... ¿Dónde estaba la gracia?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Arthedain *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
- Pero... ¿Por qué no? - protesté por milésima vez  
  
- Porque no es correcto que un niño de tu edad vaya con un pendiente! - me dijo mamá  
  
- Yo quieroooo! ¡Como tío Súrion! Y también me cortaré el pelo!  
  
- Ni te pondrás un pendiente ni te cortarás el pelo! No digas más bobadas Dain  
  
- Vamos querida, no seas tan estricta con el muchacho. Cada Elfo se tiene que definir su estilo, y si le gusta el de Súrion...  
  
Miré a papá con una sonrisa enorme. ¡El si que me entendía! Mi papá era el mejor elfo de todos!  
  
Conseguido lo del pelo y lo del pendiente, sólo tenía que hacer las paces con Luin. Total... ¿Merecía la pena por una Elfa? ¡Había muchas más! Además, con mi nuevo look, seguro que todas caían a mis pies.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Súrion *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
En fin... Mi sobrino ha crecido a tal grado que ya conquista a mujercitas sin mi ayuda... Lástima, pues enseñarle era mi última tarea aquí. Ahora creo que no me queda nada más que irme a buscar yo a mi propia elfa. Si, si. He decidido sentar la cabeza. Bueno, de momento es un propósito, no vayáis a pensar que cambiaré de golpe y porrazo. Pero creo que voy a dejar Tirion, al menos por una temporada, para luego regresar como un triunfador. A parte que todas las Elfas aquí ya no me conocen y no sé porqué no quieren saber nada de mi. He pensado ganarme la vida como trovador, sé ve que el oficio se está poniendo de moda. Cantar las grandes hazañas de la pasada edad. Y tampoco tengo mala voz para entonar.  
  
Frodo lo ha hecho, se ha ido otra vez hacía Hobbiton, porque se añoraba ya demasiado, y se ha llevado con él esa hobbit, Ruby. Se han ido en calidad de amigos, pero a saber como acaban. Un par de hobbits inteligentes, eso es lo que son. Yo, por el contrario, me marcharé solo.  
  
Mientras veo a Arthedain pelearse a lo lejos con Luin por el amor de una dama sé que este chico tendrá futuro. Un digno sobrino mío. Si señor.  
  
Ahora que aquí cada cual tiene su vida montada, su familia y su casa, ya no pinto nada. Los niños se han hecho grandes, y en ellos se ve una excelente futura generación de elfos en Tirion....  
  
Giro mi vista hacia el mar, y veo que en esa dirección aun hay muchas aventuras esperando por mi... ¡Y muchas elfas!  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno! Pues aquí dejo este fic. Ahora me estoy planteando hacer uno de las aventuras de Súrion y quizá otro de los hijos de Legolas, Glorfindel y Nandor. Decidme que preferís! ¿O hago los dos?  
  
Este capitulo me ha quedado medio raro, lo sé, pero es que no estaba inspirada, pero tenía que terminar esto de alguna manera o otra...  
  
En fin... ¡Dejad reviews!  
  
* * * 


End file.
